Never Love Again
by po tah toes
Summary: He boke my heart,stepped on it then threw it away.I can't believe I actually loved him.And now I promise my self that I will never love again, afraid of ending up hurt.But It's hard since someone you loved before comes back.RATED T amuto kutau,rimagihko
1. The Sad Truth

**__****Hello's Everyone!..**

**_I'M BACK WITH A NEW STORY YAY!..well kind of...I don't own shugo chara...ENJOY READING, if you want to..I guess..=)_**

**_Amu-17_**

**_Tadase-17_**

**_Utau-18_**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1**_

~_**The Sad Truth~**_

_**~Amu's P.O.V~**_

I was getting ready for my date with my boyfriend tadase. I looked at myself in the mirror. Black skinny jeans, a blue shirt that had cookie monster on the front, black flip flops, and my hair in a pony tail. I guess I looked ok, we were going to watch a movie then get diner. I was on the phone with one of my friends, Hoshina Utau, she was 18. A year older then me. She was talking to me about what I should wear, but I didn't listen. I just agreed with her everytime she would pause.

"_Amu are you even listening?"_

"Sorry just nervous about the date..."A nervous laugh following shortly.

"_You guys have been dating for 3 months! You have been on dates before.."_She sounded a little mad, I guess since I wasn't listening to what she was saying.

"Hehe, I guess your right.."It has been three months, so why am I so nervous?

I stepped out the front door and locked the door behind me. I looked at the sky, it was pink with some purple. I guess its around 6 or 7.

I was walking towards the park now to meet with tadase Tadase, so we can go on our date. Once I was the park I started to head towards where to meet him. On a park bench, where we always meet before a date. I was still talking to utau though, but I never really payed any attention to what she was saying. I passed by a play ground, looking at the little kids playing. I smiled, reminds me of my little sister ami who was 8, but lived with her foster parents. Just when I was about to look away, I saw something.

"Utau...I-I'll call you back later..."I hung up before she could say anything else. I tried not to believe what I was seeing, but there was no doubt about it. It was really happening.

_W-why..?_

I looked closer. Tadase was kissing a red haired girl on a park girl was wearing _short_,shorts, with a tank top. One thought came to mind_, slut._ I stopped walking. Right there my heart broke. _I can't believe that he..h-he cheated on me..._The tears started to fall. I walked towards them anger, and sadness was the only things I were feeling. I stopped right in front of them.

"Hey,"I said, they pulled apart. The girl with red hair glaring at me with her green eyes looked up at me, a smirk was on her face. Tadase stood up in front of me.

"A-amu..Its..Its no-"He didn't get to finish that sentence. I had slapped him, leaving a red mark on his left cheek. I was crying even more now. I looked down at the floor, not wanting to look at him.

"H-How long?"I asked, trying not to yell and get every ones attention. I was still looking down, my tears falling onto the ground.

"Amu, I can Ex-"I slapped him again, his cheek even redder. I didn't want to hear what he had to say. I looked up at him,straight into his ruby red eyes, he was shocked, I normally wouldn't slap someone, only this time I'm pissed.

"How L-long!"I yelled. I had to gasp for air, my crying had increased.

"8 months.."He said, he was frowning. His blonde bangs covering his eyes.

"We're over tadase. I never want to see you again.."I started to walk away,crying even more, when he grabbed my hand. I turned around and slapped him again.

"Don't touch me you lying bastard.." With that I ran, but I didn't know where I was going. My tears were blurring my vision.

_**Few minutes later...**_

I stopped and looked at my surroundings after feeling tired. I was at the exit of the park._Great, since I never want to come back here._

I ran all the way back to my house, hoping on the way I wouldn't bump into one of my friends. I stopped at my front door, it was my parents house. I inherited it after they passed away. I unlocked the front door and slammed it shut when I walked in. I fell to the floor, my back against the door. I pulled my knee's to my chest,crying. _Why?...Why did he do this?_My phone beeped, one new text message.

_Amu,I'm let me explain._

_-Tadase_

I closed my phone, what just happened, he has the nerves to do _that_. I threw my phone across the room. Gathering all my strength in hopes that it would break. I cried even more after that. I looked at the clock, 8 PM, we would have been at the movies already. _Stop thinking about tadase_! I shook the thought of him out of my head. _I promise, that I will never love again._

I got up after crying, _alot_. I walked over to where I threw my phone. Turning on the lights while doing so. I found my phone,it was on the floor, but it wasn't broken. The case was the only thing that came off. I sat on the couch, pulling my knee's to my chest again. I put my phone next to me.

"Why did he do this...?"I asked, I was surprised I wasn't crying. I guess I ran out of tears. I was sitting their silent, thinking of reasons why he cheated on me. _Maybe because I was a bad girlfriend? No, I was always nice to him in every way. He got tired of being with me? No, we only dated for three months now._

My head shot up in realization. "Every time he said he was going to the graveyard to see his parents, and I would ask to come he would say no. He's been going with that girl every time he said that! Then he See's her everyday,since he Say's it everyday," I managed to cry after another thought came into mind "He was dating her when he asked me out.."Tears started to fall, but not as much as before

"He picked a damn slut over me. I can't believe I actually loved that guy.."I was talking to myself,great something that usually would never happen. "What next ikuto coming back after touring the world with his dad?"I stopped. My eyes widened, I was held my breathe. I shook my head and exhaled. "What am I saying?"I said to my self.

I went upstairs, my phone in my hand. I walked into my bedroom. White walls,pink furniture, the exact place I want to be when i'm sad. I sighed and sat on the bed,putting my phone down. _I think I'll take a bath, it always helps me relax._ I went to my closet and took out some clothes. I walked into the bathroom. I started the water waiting for it to fill the bath tub. I took out the tie that help my pony tail up. I looked at myself in the mirror,my pink hair fell to the middle of my back. I turned off the water and started to take my clothes off. I sat in the bath tub thinking again.

"He doesn't deserve me...yeah,that's it.."I said breathing slowly.

When I was done I changed into shorts and a shirt, my _pajama's. _I walked out to my balcony,after blow drying my hair, and looked at the stars. I lived at the part of town where not many cars pass by, so it was quiet. I sighed, I remember, I told utau that I would call her back.

I walked back inside and looked at the clock. 10 pm, might as well call utau tomarrow. I put my phone on the night stand next to my bed. I was tired, after all that happened today. I lyed down on my bed, hoping to get some sleep soon.

Just when I was about to go to sleep my phone beeped. _1 new text message._

_"_Ugh! Why text me now when I was about to sleep?.."I sighed and reached for my phone.

My eyes were half way open, I put my phone right in front of my face. I flipped it on, the light, _damn the light. _I pulled it farther away from my face. I read the text message.

_Amu!Guess what? I have GREAT news, as always._

_I just wanted to tell you that..._

_Ikuto's back!_

* * *

_**So yeah..first chapter...sucks...I guess...=)**_

**_R&R...,=,e_**


	2. Meeting With Everyone

_**Hello's everyone..again..I guess...**_

**_...um...hm...yeah so..._**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own shugo chara_**

**_Ikuto:19_**

**_Nagihiko:17_**

**_Kukai:18_**

**_Rima:17_**

******RECAP;**

_Amu! I have GREAT news, as always._

_Guess what?_

_Ikuto's back!_

* * *

**Never Love Again**

**~:Meeting with everyone:~**

**Amu's P.O.V**

I was lying there in bed, still not getting any sleep. Not expecting any either. I was too busy thinking about ikuto. It was 3 in the morning. _I can't believe he's actually back._

I turned to my side, facing the glass door that lead to my balcony. I should try and get some sleep, since it's going to be one hell of a day.

_**10, in the morning.**_

I woke up, the sun shining through the glass door. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I fell back on my bed, still tired. I shot back up when I remembered something.

Ikuto came back, after 2, almost three years of being gone. I quickly walked to my dresser and started looking for nice clothes to wear around ikuto.

I stopped and sat on the chair at my desk. What am I doing? I _used_ to love him, that's all in the past. I'm pretty sure he new I loved him, but he _still_ left. But why am I so eager to see him. I sat there thinking about why I was so eager. My final answer was because I haven't seen him for so long. I went along with that while I changed. I looked at my self in the bathroom mirror, I was wearing a pink and black plaid skirt that goes to the middle of my thigh, a plain pink shirt with a small black best over it. I let my hair down. I sat down on my couch, waiting for my phone to beep or ring from the table.

_BEEP BEEP_

_"_AAhh!"I fell to the floor, face first. I was so anxious i guess. I stood up and dusted my self off.

I took my phone and it said one new text.

_Amu! Everyone is meeting at my parent's house!_

_WHICH MEANS YOU TOO!_

_-utau_

_Ok, I'm on my way.._

_-amu_

I started to head out of the house. I'm pretty sure I know where that house was. Utau used to live there before she moved out. I took deep breathes. I could feel my heart beating fast, why am I so nervous?

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

It's nice to be back. I was in the back seat of my dads car. I looked out the window, thinking about what was going to happen today.

_Utau is going to hug me like crazy. Mom is too. _I smirked, _Can't forget my strawberry either._ I missed her alot, I was thinking about her the whole time I was gone.

The car came to a stop. We were at my parent's house. I guess I have to call it mine's too until I find my own place. I helped my dad get our luggage out of the trunk. I started walking towards the house, the two biggest bags were in each of my hands, my violin in its case around my shoulder. My dad to the smallest ones, that he can easily carry with only one hand. _Smart..._I thought to my self.

We stopped at the front door. I let the bags fall. My dad ringed the door bell, we forgot our keys here. It wasn't even a minute when the door swinged open. My mom was there, hugging my dad. I was leaning against the wall, waiting to say hi to my mom. She let go of my dad and hugged me.

"I'm so happy your back!"She said to the both of us. Her blonde hair was down, she was wearing jeans with a black shirt. _**(I think her hair is blonde.)**_ She started talking about what has been happening at the house while we have been gone. I wasn't all that interested. I was hungry, and tired. I got no sleep on the flight back. I was about to say something, but my dad beat me to it.

"Honey I think we should go inside, it looks like it's going to rain soon..."My dad said poiting to the sky. It was gray, at least we get to go inside now so we can eat.

"Boys! Help Ikuto with the Luggage!"Mom yelled inside the house. Almost immediately two boys came out.

One of them had long purple hair and brown eyes. His name was Nagihiko Fujisaki."Hello missed you while you were gone."He gave me a smile. Then he walked inside carrying one of the luggages I was carrying.

The other one had brown messy hair and green eyes. His name was Kukai Souma. He was another one of my friends."Yo Ikuto!Nice to see your back!"He said giving me a thumbs up. He carried the other bag inside behind nagihiko. Me and dad followed behind him.

Before I could even look around I was tackled to the ground by, none other then utau. She was telling me something about how she missed me, something like that. No one bothered to help her get off of me. They were all to busy laughing, loud.

"Utau, get off of me!"I said getting annoyed.

"Right sorry!"She said and got off of me.

I looked around the living room, everything looked the same. There was food on the dining table. I thought I missed something so I looked around again. Sure enough I did miss something, make that _someone._

_"_Where's Amu?"I asked, everyone I knew was here. Kukai,Nagihiko,my parents,utau, and rima. I have no clue why rima is here, I only know her because she was amu and utau's friend.

"She's coming. I texted her earlier and she said she was coming."Utau sat down on the couch next to kukai.

"Ikuto you should eat first! I'm sure she will come soon."My dad said handing my a plate and I walked towards the food. I took my violin to my room before I ate. Everyone soon followed to get some food, except rima. She was standing at the corner, looking bored, and mad. I walked over to her with a plate full of food. "There's food."I pointed to my food.

"I know."She said boredly. I looked at her, she was looking at the floor. Sometimes I wonder how she's friends with utau and amu.

I soon walked away and joined kukai and nagihiko in watching t.v. They were flipping trough channels, fighting which channel to watch. I put my plate on my lap. "I think I should pick, I haven't been here for a while."I said taking the remote from kukai's hand.

I looked around the room, then walked over to utau. "Here, pick a channel for them to watch."I said giving her the remote. I turned back to the guys. They had shocked, and mad faces. I smirked and sat back on the couch. They looked at me, their expression didn't change. "You know its not nice to stare.."I took a bite of my egg roll.

Then the doorbell rang. Utau answered it putting her plate down. I was watching t.v. She changed it to some reality show. I watched as some guy got yelled at by some chick.

"Amu!"I heard utau say from the door. I put my plate down and walked over to the door, where amu was already walking inside. Slightly wet. I guess it already started raining.

Amu was looking around the room, her eyes stopped when she saw me. I smirked, as she blushed and looked at the floor. She looked cute, as always.

"Not even a 'Hello Ikuto.'?"I asked her, acting offended.

"Hello Ikuto, I hope you had a nice time touring around the world."She said, still not looking at me. Before either one of us could say anything else, Rima stepped in.

"Want to get some food Amu?"She asked, sure, _acts all mad and bored but when amu's here its like she's a different person._

_"_Sure Rima."They got a plate and grabbed some food.

Then we all started to talk about what happened while I was gone. Amu, and Rima barely said anything.

"...Oh, Ikuto did any one of us tell you?"Utau said, then everyone looked at me. I wasn't paying attention all that much so I didn't know what was going on.

"Tell me what?"I asked, I guess I wasn't the only one confused. Amu was looking at utau, confused also.

"Amu's going out with Tadase.."She said happily.

_SHE'S WHAT?_

_

* * *

_

**TADA!Chapter 2!..I don't know what to think of this one =)..**

**R&R... ,=,e**


	3. Telling Everyone

_**HELLO'S EVERYONE!**_

**_I wonder what's going to happen in this chapter...I honestly don't know...ENJOY!,-,e_**

**_Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!_**

**_RECAP;_**

_"Amu is dating Tadase.."Utau said happily._

_SHE'S WHAT?_

* * *

_**Never Love Again**_

**_~:Telling everyone:~_**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"You are?"Ikuto turned to amu, trying to stay calm. Everyone looked happy, Ikuto's parents went out somewhere for diner before amu came.

"A-actually I-"She was cut off by kukai. Amu didn't tell anyone, yet. She didn't plan on telling Ikuto that she went out with tadase.

"Don't need to hide it Amu! You guys make a good couple."Kukai said giving amu a thumbs up.

This made Ikuto even more mad. "I'm going to the back yard, I'll be back."He quickly walked to his back yard and took out a new pack of cigarettes from his back pocket of his jeans.

He only smoked when he was stressed out, really sad, or mad. He took out his lighter and lit it up, leaning on the side of the house. _I actually expected her to still love me after I'v been gone for two almost three years...God am I stupid._

_**With amu and the rest of them...**_

"What's with him?"Nagihiko asked utau.

"I think he's just grumpy..."Kukai said laughing a bit.

"Mood swings maybe?"Rima said laughing.

"GUYS!"Amu said standing up, _Now or never_ she thought.

"I'm not going out with tadase any more.."She said, not looking sad at all.

Everyone looked at her, shocked. They all thought they were a perfect couple, they never saw this coming. It was silent, everyone was speechless.

"W-what happened?"Utau asked before any one else can.

"Ehehe...I saw him kissing another girl while walking to meet up with him before a date.."Amu laughed nervously.

Kukai cracked his knuckles, Utau was shocked and mad, nagihiko was sad for amu. A dark Aurora surrounded rima, slowly it filled the room.

"I'm going to kill him..."Rima muttered.

"We'll help you.."The rest of them said un usion.

Amu sweat dropped. "N-no need for that! Lets just forget about it. And celebrate that ikuto came back!"Amu said trying to lift the mood in the living room.

"Knowing you, you were crying for hours..."Utau smiled.

"I-I was N-not!"Amu lyed, but she was horrible at lying. Everyone knew she cried for a _long_ time over what happened.

"How long did he cheat on you for?"Rima asked picking at her food.

"L-Lets Finish eating! We don't want this food to go to waste do we?"Amu said taking a bite of her food.

"It's not good for your to keep secrets amu.."Nagihiko said. _Nagihiko Too?_Amu thought.

"Please..I want to know."Utau said giving her puppy dog eyes.

Amu sighed. "He was dating that girl for 8 months when he asked me out. B-by the way she dressed she's a huge slut."Amu said looking happy, but deep down she was sad/ mad at tadase for cheating on her with a slut.

"What a bastard.."Kukai said.

"I'm going to kill him.."Rima said standing up.

"We are..WE..You can't have all the fun."Utau stood up also.

"Wait! We can't leave ikuto here! Don't worry..I slapped him 3 times before I left."Amu said feeling proud that she did that.

"I known you for a while. The slap didn't hurt."Kukai said standing up with nagihiko right after him.

"It left a red mark on his cheek, I wasn't holding back. That bastard deserved it."Amu said crossing her arms smiling.

"When I see him I'll kill him..."Rima smiled at amu.

"We! WE RIMA WE!"Utau said waving her arms around.

"right. Sorry."They went back to eating, when they were done ikuto still wasn't back.

"Is Ikuto ok? Is he still in the back?"Kukai asked pointing to the way he thought was the way to the back yard.

"I think.. Amu can you go check?"Utau asked while her and rima were washing the dishes.

"Um.."Amu pointed to random ways, wondering how she would find the way to the back yard.

"Down the hall, past the laundry room."Utau scrubbed the plate.

"Thanks!"Amu said following to what utau said.

She passed the laundry room, then she saw a door that lead to the back yard. But Ikuto was already inside walking towards the living room.

"Oh..Everyone was..Wondering if..you were ok.."Amu said trying to aviod ikuto's eyes. He didn't bother to look at her, he just walked right past her sounding mad saying "Yeah, great."He left amu there, wondering what got you so mad.

Amu was about to leave when she smelled something. Her eyes widened. "Smells like...Smoke?"She went outside and looked at the ground hoping that she wouldn't find the remains of a cigirreate. But she did, 3 or 4 to be exact.

"I-Ikuto smokes?"

* * *

_**Tada..I don't really like this chapter...I guess since it has someone smoking...I dislike smoking...idk...I just dislike this chapter...Hope you enjoyed reading it..**_

**_R&R.. ,=,e_**


	4. Why Does He Smoke?

_**Hello's Everyone,again!**_

**_um...so..how is your day?...Anyways...Enjoy! _**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own shugo chara_**

* * *

_**Never Love Again**_

**_~:Why Does He Smoke?:~_**

_**Amu's P.O.V**_

I walked back inside. _I didn't know ikuto smokes, or could it have been someone else? _I hope I was right about it being someone else. I walked back into the living room, everyone was watching t.v. Ikuto wasn't there though, I looked in the kitchen, but he wasn't there either.

"Where's Ikuto?"I stood behind everyone on the couch, not really caring who would answer me.

"He said he was tired and he needed some rest.."Nagihiko looked at me smiling. "Why do you ask?"

"N-Nothing!"I hope he didn't get the wrong idea when I asked him that question. "Sure..."Nagihiko turned back to the t.v.

"Utau did anyone else go to the back yard? Or was it only ikuto who went back there?"I asked, _Please say there was someone else. Please_

"Nope, it was just ikuto. Why?"She said laughing when something happened while she was watching t.v.

I turned and they were watching 'America's Funniest Home Video's'. Some person slipped in a roller rink and pulled someone down with them creating a domino affect.

"Nothing.."I said and sat on the ground in front of the couch. _Ikuto was the only one back there, he smokes?_

"Utau does Ikuto smoke?" I turned around and everyone was looking at me confused.

"What?"I started to get uncomfortable with everyone staring at me.

"Why are you suddenly asking question's about ikuto?"Rima asked tilting her head to the side looking at me, confused.

"What happened when you went to go check on him?"Everyone leaned in, waiting for me to answer.

"Nothing! Why would you think that? Oh look at that! Hahahahaha!" I pointed to the t.v and tried hard to fake laugh.

"Your a horrible liar, and your fake laugh stinks..."I turned back around, my head facing the ground.

"Tell us what happened. You can trust us, we wont get mad."Utau and Rima said in a soft voice.

"I was just curious about something.."I still don't want to believe that Ikuto smokes.

"About what?"Nagihiko asked, I looked up at all of them. They had a small smile on their face. I'm glad that their the friends that wouldn't force something out of you.

"Just..If ikuto smokes or not.."I showed them a small smile.

"He doesn't...Why would you ask a question like that?"Utau said confused like everyone else.

"Follow me, and promise me you wont walk into Ikuto's room and ask him question's like crazy.."I told all of them.

"Ok. Show us."They all said and I led them to the back yard, where I found the remains of the cigarettes. I pointed to them.

Kukai picked on up, his eyes widened. "A..A cigarette."He said. "What the hell are you talking about Kukai?"Utau looked at what he was holding.

She became silent when she got a clsoer look at it. "N-no, Ikuto doesn't smoke. He know's it's bad for him, he wouldn't smoke."Utau denied the fact that ikuto _was_ the only one who went ot the back.

"Why does he smoke though?"I asked, more to my self then to anyone in general.

"Maybe he's addicted."Nagihiko leaned on the wall.

"I'M GOING TO HIS ROOM RIGHT NOW AND-"Utau yelled already walking back inside.

I covered her mouth, trying to stop her from going inside. "You promised me no question's. NOTHING."I was waiting for her to calm down so I can let her go.

Once she did, I slowly let go of her. "Fine..I'll ask him when he wakes up.."Utau smirking a little. We stayed at the back yard for a little bit wondering why ikuto smokes.

"Maybe he just want to smokes.."Rima said looking up at the stars, we were outside for a long time. It was 8, so the stars were already out.

"No, their has to be a reason. Or else he wouldn't do it.."Utau scratched her head.

"What do you think nagihiko? Your the smartest."Kukai gave nagihiko a playfull punch on the shoulder.

I could see rima glare at kukai for punching nagihiko. Nagihiko moved away from kukai, somtimes he can get carried away with his punches.

"Maybe because he was mad, or sad. It could be something about he was feeling. Maybe something we were talking about."Nagihiko was the only one's so far that made the most sense, well for me it does.

"What were we talking about when he went out here?"Kukai said trying to remember what we were talking about.

"It was when utau said that Amu was going out with tadase..."Rima blurted out.

"You don't think..."I started, everyone looked at me.

_Ikuto was sad because I was dating tadase?_

* * *

_**Another chapter...What is going to happen in the next chapter?...I have no idea...good thing? bad thing? I don't know yet...I hope you liked the chapter..Now everyone knows ikuto smokes. Does his parent's know? Maybe...**_

**_R&R... ,=,e_**


	5. Rain

**Hello's everyone!**

**I found out what I'm going to put in the chapter, so far.**

**Recap;**

"_Your not saying" I started, everyone looking at me_

_Ikuto was sad because I was dating Tadase?_

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA**

* * *

**Never Love Again**

**~:Rain:~**

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

I was lying on my bed, looking up on the cieling. The smokes didn't help me like how it usually would. I guess since this was bigger, and more important then before. It was _Amu,_ the girl I love.

_I can't believe I lost her, to the kiddy king._I remember seeing him when Amu was walking around with her friends around town. He was the blonde one that looks like a girl sometimes _**(Sorry Tadase)**_. I lost to him, out of all people _him_. What the hell does Amu see in that guy anyway?

I would have stayed in the living room with everyone else, but the way I treated Amu when she was wondering if I was ok, I didn't want to see the look on her face. She would have been mad at me for saying that to her without a reason behind it.

Someone knocked on my door. "Go away."I said, hoping that they would leave me alone. Instead my mom walked in, with a worried expression.

"Are you ok?"She asked taking a seat next to me, on my bed. "Yeah, fine. I just need some sleep."I turned around so my back was facing her.

"Ok..me and your father won't be home until very late, your in charge."Without another word I heard the door close. I looked behind me, my mom wasn't there.

I yelled, furious. I started to punch my pillow and bed. Knowing if I punch the wall it would leave a hole.

"WHY DOES HE HAVE TO HAVE HER?"After every word I punched the pillow.

I got up form my bed and started to pace my room back and forth. "If I only stayed a little bit longer, she would have been mine.."

I kicked my door, my foot hurt like hell after hitting it. I sat on my bed, facing the door. I looked at the ground, my hands in my face. I heard footsteps from the hall way, then my door open. "Ikuto!Are you.."It was the sound of Utau's voice.

I looked up, but I wish I hadn't. I looked straight up at Amu's honey comb eyes. They looked worried, and was looking straight into my blue eyes. I looked away and stood up.

"I think _you_ guy's should leave now..."I said and walked over to my dresser.

"Ikuto. I need to as-"It was Amu's voice, "I said you should go now didn't I?"I said coldy, I was shocked. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I turned around to apologize, but she already left.

The guys were looking at me, dissipointed. Utau had her arm's crossed, and Rima looked like she was about to kill. "Amu wait!"She turned and went after Amu.

I started to bang my head against the wall. _STUPID! IM SO DAMN STUPID!_

_**Amu's P.O.V**_

I headed down the stairs, I heard Rima call my name behind me, but I kept on walking. I looked out the window, it was drizzling.

"Amu! Wait!"Someone grabbed my arm and turned me around, it was Rima. She had a serious expression.

"Don't go, it's going to get worse outside. You might get a cold."She told me.

"Ikuto's right, I should be going. Promise that I wont get a cold. I'll call you when I get home"I pulled my hand away from her's and walked out of the house.

I walked for 5 minutes,the rain not bothering me that much. Then it started to rain harder. My clothes started to get soaking wet, and I started to get cold. I looked around for shelter until it stopped raining as hard.

"Dammit.."I ran towards the nearest thing, the park. The tree's here were very thick so I wouldn't get as wet. I was suprised taht Rima didn't follow me to make sure I would get home safe. "Rima was right, it did get worse."

I started to feel sleepy, every time I felt like I was about to sleep, I would take a step out into the freezing rain. I felt like calling Utau or Rima so pick me up, and bring an umbrella.

I saw a flash of blonde. I squinted my eyes towards the direction to where I saw it. Somone was walking around with an umbrella. They were looking left and right, as if they were looking for something, or _someone. _I ignored that person as he/she walked closer, I turned to the other direction.

The footsteps came closer, then it came to a stop. I looked up behind me. _What The __Fuck._

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Ikuto was running around town, wondering where Amu could be. While Amu left Utau told him everything about Tadase. But she didn't ask him if he smokes.

_"She hasn't called yet, so she's still some where in town.."_Those words rang through Ikuto's head. It seemed to be the only thing to keep him going.

"Shit! Where could she be?" Ikuto turned the corner, and found an entrance to the park. He decided to check there, hoping that he would find her.

The park was big, and he started to lose hope after 15 minutes of running around looking for her. Then he heard what sounded like a girl scream.

"Tadase! Let me go!"Ikuto knew that voice, it belonged to Amu. He ran towards where he heard the voice. Sure enough Amu was there, being pulled by Tadase.

"Amu!"Ikuto ran to her and Tadase. Amu was happy to see Ikuto, Tadase was trying to take her somewhere. But she didn't listen and tried to get away, but Tadase refused to give up.

"Let her go!"Ikuto punched Tadase square in the jaw, then one in the nose, making him fall to the ground with a bloody nose. Tadase glared at him from the ground.

"She's _my _girlfriend!"Tadase and yelled and ran towards ikuto, his hands into fits. Ikuto easily dodged it, and Tadase fell to the floor again.

"She was before you cheated on her, you bastard.."Ikuto said and carried Amu bridal style. Amu was shocked about what Ikuto did, and how he found out that Tadase cheated on her. But she didn't say anything. She would ask all the question's after all of this.

"Don't you dare call me that!"Tadase yelled and charged for Ikuto, but missed again.

"Come on let's go home..you might get sick.."Ikuto said slowly walking towards the exit of the park.

"What about Tadase?"Amu said barely loud enough for Ikuto to hear.

"I don't want to be seen beating up a little kid.."Ikuto smirked. Amu smiled, Ikuto was one of the people who could easily make her smile, any day.

"You will me mine Amu! MINE!"Tadase yelled behind them.

"People are trying to sleep you know!"Ikuto said over his shoulder.

"Was he like then when you guy's were dating?"Ikuto asked turning around and saw Tadase laughing.

"No. He was calm, and sweet when we were dating."Amu said, she could feel her heart beating faster, and her face getting warmer.

She shook her head. _I promised my self I won't fall in love again. _

This maybe harder then she thought.

* * *

_**Tada...good, bad?...well yeah...**_

**_R&R... ,=,e_**


	6. sleeping over, its a date

_**Hello's Everyone! What will happen in this chapter? Will Ikuto be mad because Amu didn't tell him? Or will He be happy because Amu is single again? Who knows?**_

**_Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA_**

**_oh and...REVIEW!...yes I did it in the beginning this time..=)_**

* * *

**_Recap;_**

Amu could feel her heart beating faster, and her face getting warmer and redder.

Amu shook her head. _I promise my self that I won't fall in love again._

This maybe harder then she thought.

* * *

_**Never Love Again**_

**_~:INSERT CHAPTER NAME HERE CUZ I DONT KNOW WHAT TO CALL IT YET SO YEAH INSERT HERE XD:~_**

_**Amu's P.O.V**_

_I can't be falling in love, and with Ikuto. No, he left for two years. I can't be in love with him still._We came to a stop, Ikuto was still carrying me. We were at the front door of my place, it was closer and I wanted to change into warmer clothes. He let me down, and I looked for my keys in my pockets. The whole time walking here we didn't talk, it was silent. The rain had lighten up, but it was only drizzling.

"I guess you can wait here. Or you can go home."I said walking towards my bedroom. When he didn't answer I turned around and looked at him. He was right behind me, looking straight at me. I blushed and turned away from him. "Don't look away you look cute.."He whispered.

I blushed even more, but I didn't say anything. I knew he would be smirking by now, his annoying, yet love able smirk. _Wait? Love able? What the hell am I saying?_I shook my head. Then a hand was waving in front of my face. I blinked and realized it was Ikuto's hand.

"Hello?"He said waving his hand still. "What? I said stay in the living room."I didn't look at him. "Which is your room?"He asked looking at the doors.

"That one.."I pointed to a white door with a pink painted door knob. _Eh.. Why did I tell him that? What is wrong with me?_I mentally smacked my self. _Not again.._

_"_Ok. I'm going to wait there for you."Before I could protest Ikuto already walked into my room. _I can't be falling for him, a promise is a promise._

I walked into my bed room,`and walked over to my dresser. When I turned around Ikuto was sitting on a chair by the desk, looking around my room.

"Don't touch anything.."I said and walked into the bathroom, which was down the hall. After my shower I changed into my 'panjama', then blow dried my hair. I walked out the bathroom feeling refreshed. I looked around the room, no Ikuto. _I guess he got tired of waiting and left._

I lyed down on the bed and took my phone out, and called Rima. I forgot to call her when I came, so might as well do it now, it was 12. _**(not the afternoon 12..make sense?)**_

_"Hello?AMU?"_Rima sounded like she was panicking.

"Yeah, just wanted to say that I'm home now..."Hoping that would calm her down a little.

"_Ok! I started to get worried when you didn't call..."_Then she told people, I guess Utau and the rest of them that I was home.

"Ok..I'm going to get some sleep, see you tomorrow Rima. Night!"Then I hanged up, and put my phone on the night stand.

I yawned. I pulled the blanket over my head, and tried to get some sleep. "Not even a 'thank you'?"I pulled it off my head and looked. _I thought Ikuto left._ But he didn't. He was leaning on the door frame. _Oh, he was at the balcony. _He walked over to the side of my bed, not saying anything, just looking into my eyes.

"Waiting..."He smirked, the smirk that I love. No, I _used _to love.

"Thank you."I whispered and turned to back was facing him.

"How did you know Tadase cheated on me?"One question that taunted me while I was taking a shower.

"After you left, Utau told me everything."Ikuto walked around to the other side of my bed, so now he was in front of me.

"Why are you ignoring me?"His voice was sad, his eyes were pleading for an answer.

"I'm not, you should leave. I want to sleep."I turned the other way, I heard him sigh behind me.

"And you said your not ignoring me, if this is about what I said earlier. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that."That made me feel better, _slightly._I still had many question's to ask him. But I kept quiet. I need some time to think, without any one to bother me. But that was just an excuse in case Ikuto doesn't leave.

"I see your still ignoring me, good night Amu."Then I heard the door behind me close. I sat up, and curled into a ball.

I touched my cheeks, they were hot. I could feel my heart heart returning to normal after Ikuto left. I tear fell. I lied back down, hoping to get some sleep soon. I turned back to where Ikut was standing before he left. _So many feelings, some I haven't felt in 2 years._

_"_I might just give in on the promise..." Soon enough I fell asleep, dreaming about the happy times I had with Ikuto before he left.

_**Ikuto's P.O.V**_

I was sitting on the branch of the tree by Amu's Balcony. I remember visiting her at night, here I am, years later, doing it all over again. I waited until I thought Amu was a sleep. I jumped onto the balcony. I silently landed, taking out my phone and dialing Utau's call phone number.

"_Ikuto! You should be home by now!"_Utau said over the phone, I tried to open the door, and smirked. Amu will never learn to lock it will she?

"I'll sleep at Amu's house."I whispered, I knew she would be freaking out by now.

"WHAT? HUH? WA? _Are you sure that's ok with her?"_Utau called down, I wish I could have seen her face.

"Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow."Then I hanged up, I crouched down next to Amu while she was sleeping.

Yep, still beautiful. But I want to know why she was ignoring me. I walked into her hall way, trying to find a spare blanket and Pillow. I looked through door's. I walked inside one bathroom, there was a towel hanging on the back of the door on a hook. It smelled like Amu in here, _strawberries. _I was about to leave, when I found something interesting.

A strap from her bra was hanging out from the hamper, I tried to leave without touching anything. But my curiositygot the best of me. I walked over to the hamper and pulled out the pink bra. On the side of the strap it said what size it was. _C, it suits her._I smirked, I am a big pervert, but only towards Amu. I put the bra inside of the hamper. My smirk got bigger. I pulled out a black thong. _She wore it just for me, _

_"_I'm crazy in love with her, it explains why I'm doing _this"_I chuckled. "God, I get side tracked about Amu alot."

I opened another door, and thankfully it had a blanket, but there was no pillow. I walked into another another bedroom and grabbed a pillow. People can call what I'm doing right now anything they want. I call it, _secretly sleeping over. _There's my excuse when Amu See's me in the morning.

I walked back to Amu's room and set up where I was going to sleep, the floor. I lyed down and tried to get some sleep. But there was something I needed to do before I did so.

I went to Amu and kissed her on the cheek, "Good night, strawberry.." I lyed back down on my 'bed'.

_Now I can go to sleep._

_**Rima's P.O.V**_

I was in Nagihiko's car, he was the one who was taking me home. Utau was sleeping at her parent's house, and she didn't want to drive me home. _Curse Utau._It was silent as Nagihiko was driving. My parent's house was far away from Utau's. I plan to move out once I turn 18, and move closer to Amu and the rest of them.

"Make a right here.."I said when we came to a certain street.

It was late, and my parent's would be freaking out. They wanted me to get home earlier, but I forgot to call them and tell them I was coming home late.

"Rima-chan. Are you mad at me?"Nagihiko turned to me when it was a red light.

I looked back at him, confused. I shook my head, no. "Why? Did you think I was mad?"I tried to avoid his gaze.

Then the light turned green, and he started driving again. "You didn't talk to me all that much when we were back there. I just thought.." I cut him off "Make a left."

I tried to stay away from him as much as possible. I could feel my heart racing, and my cheeks heating up. I always act like I hate Nagihiko. But I know deep down, I like him. Not as a friend, but something more. But I always denied the feelings when it comes up. We came up to my street. Nagihiko started to drive more slowly, there was many parked cars.

"That house.."I pointed to a two story house, that looks just like the other ones.

I took of my seat belt, and Nagihiko got out of the car to open my door. _Such a gentelman, always thinking of others. _I walked up to the front door, and ringed the door bell. My parent's didn't trust me enough to give me the key to the house. They think I would invite everyone and have a party, then trash the house.

"Well I guess I should be going.."Nagihiko said, turning back to his car.

"Yeah, thanks for driving me home Nagi."I covered my mouth, I never, EVER, called him Nagi. He stopped, turned back to me, and smiled.

"Your welcome. Rima-chan...Are you free Friday night?"He asked me, the moon light showed him blushing.

"Yeah.."My heart was racing even faster.

"Want to watch a movie, or get some dinner?"He scratched the back of his neck.

"Sure. Pick me up at Amu's house. Around 7 'kay?"I shocked my self. I would have turned him down flat if he asked me any sooner. But this time, I actually said yes, and really I was happy I did. _I just said yes, I have a date with nagihiko._

"Great."Then he got into his car and drove away.

My parents weren't too happy to see me home so late, but I ignored it and went straight to my room and sat on the bed.

"I have a date, with Nagi."I whispered to my self, soon falling asleep.

_**Utau's P.O.V**_

**_"_**Your not going to sleep yet Utau?"My mom said from the top of the staircase.

"No, I'm waiting for Kukai to leave..."I said, Kukai was looking at me. "Ok.."

I was in the living room, waiting for him to leave. "You can just leave me here..."Kukai put his hands behind his head and looked up the cieling.

"Nah, When are you going?"I asked him, getting sleepy.

"My brothers, and parent's wont let me in this late. So can I just sleep here?"He looked at me with his green eyes.

"Fine...but your sleeping here."He couldn't sleep in Ikuto's room since, it was Ikuto's room. And there is no way in hell that he would sleep in my room, that would be crazy.

"Thanks." It was silent, the T.V was off and we were just sitting there looking at each other. I yawned, I woke up freakin early this morning, so there was my excuse to be sleepy.

"You can sleep, I'll wake you up to go to your room later..."Kukai whispered, his voice was soft and gentle.

"Are you sure? What if you fall asleep too?"But my eyes were already half way closed.

"Don't worry...Just get some rest.."I nodded then I leaned on his shoulder, and fell asleep.

We both fell asleep lying down on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. I woke up his hands were on my head, and my arms were around his waist. I got cold so I moved closer to him.

Surprisingly I didn't push him off of the couch out of disgust. Or going back up to my room. No, I was staying with him.

And I was happy I did.

_**The Girls Thoughts...**_

_Could I be falling in love?_

_**The Boys Thoughts...**_

_I'm so damn happy..._

* * *

_**So here's the next chapter!..so what's going to happen when Amu wakes up on the morning. How will Rima's and Nagihiko's date go? What will happen to Kukai and Utau in the morning?...yeah...**_

**_as I said at the start...REVIEW! R E V I E W !_**

**_I'm not going to update until I get up to 10 reviews..yes..10...SO REVIEW! PLEASE!_**

**_R&R... ,=,e_**


	7. In The Morning

_**Hello's EVERYONE!...**_**_I got 10 reviews..sooner then I thought...I honestly thought it would take almost a week or something...so yeah...enjoy..for this chapter it's going to be What happens in the morning with utau and Kukai, and what not.._**

**_.so amuto and Rimagihilp will come in...on later chapters...DON'T KILL MEH!...oh and...REVIEW...reviews make me happy =)_**

**_Disclamier; I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, that's a big no no..=)_**

**_RECAP;_**

_Girls thoughts..._

_Am I falling in love?_

_Boys Thoughts..._

_I am so damn happy..._

* * *

_**Never Love Again**_

**_~:In the Morning:~_**

_**Utau's P.O.V**_

I woke up the next morning, the smell of bacon and eggs filled my nose. I remember not going back to my room, so I was still in the living room. I looked down at my pillow. Well, I _thought_ it was a pillow. Instead it was Kukai's chest, "Eh?.."I started to scoot away from Kukai. Taking my hands off around his waist. Soon enough, I fell, off the couch.

"Ow..I forgot about being on the couch for a minute.."I didn't open my eyes, I was still sleepy.

I opened my eyes and looked up. Straight into Kukai's eyes, they looked sleepy, yet worried. I could feel my heart racing, and my cheeks getting warmer.

"Hey, you ok?"He sat up, then helped me up, we both sat on the couch.

"Fine.."I blushed when I remembered why I fell off. I looked the other way, not facing Kukai, hoping that he wouldn't see me blushing.

"Nice to see you two are awake.."A voice from the kitchen said.

I walked into the kitchen, with Kukai close behind me. "Breakfast?" I looked up and saw my mom handing me and Kukai a plate full of food.

"Thank You!"Kukai said with a mouthful of food giving my mom a thumbs up.

I rolled my eyes, Kukai can be so..._Kukai._ I took my plate and sat at the table, eating but only looking down at the floor. Trying to avoid a conversation with Kukai. I looked up, just to check where he was. _Crap.._

Kukai was sitting right in front of me, with a confused look. I blushed and looked down at my food, picking at it.

"Are you sad?"Kukai sat next to me this time, making it harder for me to avoid him.

"No, happy really.."My heart was beating faster again, and I could feel the blush getting bigger.

"Oh _really? _Want to go to the park?" The chair he was sitting on was pushed back, so by now he was standing next to me.

"It's 10 in the morning.."I whined, taking my food and giving ot back to my mom saying that I wasn't hungry.

"So?"I tried to avoid him at all costs, turning when I think he was getting closer to me.

"I'm tired."I turned again, going in circles around in the kitchen. Everytime I would see my mom she would give a confused look to me. I would just smile at her.

"Then I'll take you there with me..."Then it felt like I was being carried. I looked up and I was facing my mom, who was giving me an amused look. I was over someone's shoulder, to make it more clear that someone it Kukai. He started to head out of the kitchen.

"KUKAI LET ME GO! I MIGHT FALL!"I said punching his back.

"I won't let you fall.."He went up the stairs, then down. I was freaking out at that point.

"KUKAI LET ME GO!"I held on to him, hoping that I won't fall.

"Only if you go with me to the park..."He went up the stairs for the 3 time.

"NO!"I punched his back, but it didn't look like it hurt him.

"Oops.."Then I slipped a little, I held on to Kukai. He can be so mean sometimes.

"Fine I'll go the park with you.."I muttered, in defeat.

"What was that?"We were back down stairs and I was right in front of the couch. _Why didn't I think of this before._

"I'll go to the park with you, now let me go.."I said sweetly.

"What if I don't let you go?"_He asked for it._

My leg was right where I wanted it to be, so I kicked him in the gut. I fell right on the couch, smirking I turned back to him.

He was sitting down in front of the couch, he looked like he was in a lot of pain. I didn't mean to hurt him, that much, just enough for him to let me go.

I sat down next to him, he was facing the ground. "I thought we were going to the park?"I asked putting my face right in front of his.

"Lets go.."He was smiling, he's good.

_Can he be thinking, going to the park, as a date?_

**_At The Park..._**

We were walking around, there wasn't many people at the park in the morning. It was mostly older people jogging, or walking their dog. I had changed into black skinny jeans, with a white shirt, and flip flops.

"What do you want to do?"Kukai had his hands in his pockets, looking bored.

"Doesn't matter..anything."We passed by a field, it was just grass with flowers at some places. Kukai took my hand and started running towards it.

"We're going to the field?" I asked as he was pulling me behind him.

"Yep, weather's just right too.."He said, and ran faster. If I knew we would be running I would have picked a different shoe.

I don't know why we were going to the field, it was just a field, nothing more. But I do get how it was a nice day. The sun was bright, and shining already. And there was clouds that would be shade, since we would be right under the suns light. Then we came to a stop. Right in the middle of the field.

You and Kukai were standing in the middle of a flower circle. _**(the flowers formed a circle, makes sense?)**_ There was a cloud above our heads, so the sun's light didn't bother me. I looked around and there were tree's, more flowers, it was a nice sight to see. And Kukai made it better, _What the hell did I just think?_

"I like to go here when I want to be a lone..."Kukai said lying down on the soft grass. I lyed down next to him. I looked up at the sky, the cloud was still covering the sun's light.

"It's beautiful.."I said remembering what you saw before you lyed down.

"not as much as you..." I could barely hear Kukai say. I blushed, but ignored the comment.

I closed my eyes, breathing slowly. I opened your eyes, and the suns light practially blinded you for a second.

"Freakin light.."I said and covered my eyes with my hands.

"Open your eyes..."Kukai whispered. I slowly open my eyes, thinking that he wanted me to be blinded again.

Once I opened them, Kukai was right in front of my face. The sun's light outlightned his every detail. I didn't realize he was on top of me, until I moved my legs an I bumped his. I blushed at how close we were.

We just looked at each other, no one said anything, or moved. I soon realized that Kukai was leaning in. The fact that I didn't push him off, made me blush. Then we were just centemeters apart, and my eyes lids were half way open.

"Can I.."He started.

"Just do it.."I whispered.

Without another word I felt his lips on mine. I slowly pulled away. I blushed and looked any where else, as long as it wasn't towards Kukai.

Honest, I was happy on the inide, _very_ happy really. In the past, if he had done this I would have slapped him, and everything else. Now, I enjoyed it, and was wondering when it was going to happen again.

"I'm sorry I-" I stopped him with a kiss,_That wasn't a long wait._ His hands were in my hair, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled away and our foreheads touched. I blushed, and he smiled his cheesy,goofy, yet very cute, smile.

"No curse's, punches, nothing?"He teased.

"Not this time.."I said and we kissed again.

* * *

_**This is what happened, next will be with Ikuto and Amu, last will me Rima and Nagi. Since their date is a Friday. -cough-review-cough-...10 reviews again? yes? No?...no?yes?  
Well then you just have to find out :P...I finished this late so yeah...anyways**_

**_REVIEW! they make me happy, and makes me want to write more. So yeah. REVIEW! and well...REVIEW!_**

**_,=,e_**


	8. Poor Amu

_**Hello's everyone, and what not!...so yeah...I wrote this right after I posted chapter 7..just wanted to get a head start...But I got lazy, and posted it until now...SO SORRY...If you don't remember me saying that this was chapter is what happens when Amu wakes up in the morning...nothing else to say so...REIVEW!..yeah there's one..**_

**_Disclamier;I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA_**

**_Recapation(I can make up words when I want to);_**

_"No curses, punches, nothing?"Kukai teased me._

_"Not this time.."I said and we kissed again_

* * *

_**Never Love Again**_

**_~:Poor Amu:~_**

_**Amu's P.O.V**_

I opened my eyes and looked around the room, making sure that I wasn't still dreaming. Yep, my room. My desk, night stand, bed, my clock saying its 10:30 in the morning, and Ikuto. Nothing is out of- _WHAT THE HELL IKUTO?_

I screamed out of shock. SO many thoughts were going through my head. _Why is Ikuto here? I thought he left? How did he get back in the house? Did he steal any thing?_I glared at Ikuto, if he thinks this is a way of repayment, then he is _way _off. I grabbed my pillow, and walked over to Ikuto. I'm surprised that he was still asleep after I screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"I yelled as I started hitting him with the pillow in the face.

"Thats not a nice way to wake someone up.."He opened his eyes and smirked at me.

"Then I'll go get some water!"I yelled.

"No!"Then he pinned me down, so he was the one who was on top of me.

He was holding my arms down, and legs were in between mine. There was no way of trying to escape. I glared at him, his smrik got wider. "Get off of me pervert."I hissed.

"I like the position were in, so no."His leg moved a ltitle, just enogh for me to move mine.

"Sorry about this.."I whispered. I lifted my leg and kicked him right in the private area, thats right, I did it. He fell to his side, his face, full of pain.

"Not nice, strawberry.."He said.

I grabbed my pillow again, and started hitting him. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?", "HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?, and "WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?" were the questions I was asking while I was hitting him.

"Stop hitting me first.." I stopped, and he sat up straight.

"Why are you here?"I asked him, getting my pillow ready so I can hit him again.

"Becuase I want to.."Then I hit him with the pillow. I stopped, and asked him the next question.

"How did you get here?"I pulled back, and waited for him to answer. He moved away from me, his arm out trying to not get hit.

"Don't hit me, I want to get some more sleep..."

"Answer the question.."I said walking over to him.

"Through the bouclny, you should really lock that..."He pointed to the door.

"I didn't think that cat would come back..."I said and went to change into some clothes.

"I can't stay away from my strawberry..."I turned around, he looked serious.

"You lie too much.."I said and headed to the bathroom, not wanting to look at him.

I locked the door, and looekd at myself in the mirror. Tears were already starting to fall. _He's lying, he's been gone for so long, so he's had many of girlfriends, and forgot about me._ Yet, I still have the same feeling I had before he left, and it wont leave.

_**Ikuto's P.O.V**_

I was sitting there dumbfounded, _'You lie too much..'_. But I wasn't lying. I was telling the truth, I had a serious face on. I can't stay away from her, no matter what.

I sat on her bed, thinking. _How can I show her how I feel without her getting pissed, and everything?_

_"_She's so complicated..."I said while thinking.

_**Back to Amu's P.O.V**_

I calmed down while I was in the bathroom. I was ready to head to Utau's house today, since there was nothing else to do. I checked my self in the mirror. Black skinny jeans, a panda shirt, and black converse. _OK, I look fine._ I walked back into my room, and grabbed my phone, then walked down into the kitchen. Ignoring Ikuto each chance I get. I looked through my fridge for something easy to make. _Peanut butter jelly sounds good._

After I mad it, I sat down on the couch to watch some T.V. I was thinking about Ikuto, not so much about what was going on the T.V. _Did he leave yet?_ I turned off the T.V and was about to grab my sandwhich. When someone else's hand took it before me.

I looked up and saw Ikuto, not that surprising. He took a bite of my sandwich, and put it back on the plate. Then he sat down next to me, and turned on the T.V without a word. _He took a bite from my sandwich, sat down next to me without saying anything, and turned on the TV WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING!_ I stood up, so I was in the way of the T.V.

"Trying to watch the game.."He said moving his head, but I moved also so I was always in the way. I grabbed the remote, and turned off the T.V.

Ikuto was looking at me smirking. I glared at him. "YOU ATE MY SANDWICH!" I yelled, waving my arms and everything.

"Something called sharing..."His smirk got wider.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?" I asked him, still mad, yet confused at the same time.

"I want to spend the day with my strawberry."Then he pulled me onto his lap, I tried to get off, but he was too strong. So I was just sitting there, my arms crossed looking away from him.

"Is my strawberry mad at me?"Ikuto sounded like he was frowning, I tried again to get away, but he didn't let his gaurd down. I sighed, and gave up again.

"Let me go Ikuto..." I mumbled.

"Look at me.."I sighed, again and turned my head to him, a frown on my face.

"Turn towards me..."He was still smirking, but this time it was bigger then before.

I unwillings turned towards him, so I was sitting on top of my legs. I glared at him straight in the eyes.

"You know how you said I was lying earlier...about wanting to be with you.."He said with soft eyes, his voice calmed me down. Then I looked away from his eyes, and started to look around the room.

"That was a big lie to begin with..."I whispered trying to stay away from his gaze. I would look at him from time to time, but everytime I do he seemed to never stop staring at me.

"Quit staring.."I started to blush again, my heart racing.

"Why did you think I was lying?"He closed the gap between us, pulling me even closer to him.

"I didn't think I know."I rolled my eyes, while the blush didn't go away.

"How do you know something, when it's not true?"He let go of me and cupped my face with both of his hands. _My time to escape! _Now I didn't want to get away from Ikuto. I stayed there on his lap, looking into his eyes.

"You were gone for two years...t-thats plenty of t-time to g-get girl f-friends.."I cried at the thought of his kissing another girl.

He wiped away my tears with his thumb. His smirk was gone, a smile replaced it, a smile that I barely see. My crying had stopped due to seeing him smile.

"I was thinking about one girl the whole time..." My eyes widened, _Who could it be? _

"W-who is s-she?"I looked down, hoping that he would say his mom or some other relative.

I could feel him leaning in closer, as I can feel my cheeks getter redder. "Look up."He whispered. I did as told. Anxious of what he was going to say. Yet scared that he would say someone else's name. _Stop saying this about Ikuto! _I tried to stop thinking about him, but he would always come back to mind.

"mhm..."I felt his warm lips touch mine. I tensed, but soon relaxed and put my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. I felt his arms go around my waist.

I felt so happy on the inside. _He is kissing me._ I smiled through the kiss. My hands started to get tangled in his hair. Soon we pulled away, breathing heavily for air. I blushed, go off of him, then sat down next to him on the couch.

"Your the one I love, Amu."Ikuto pulled me back onto his lap. His voice filled with happines, and joy. I blushed harder after hearing those words. But I smiled.

_I broke my promise, and it hasn't been a week._

_I'm falling in love with Ikuto, again..._

* * *

_**Ok...sorry for the wait...I got side tracked...ALOT!...so..next one...is a filler chapter...kinda..I guess...well that's how I am planning it put right now...I think this chapter is kinda rushed in some parts..But I am just too lazy to re-write it...I needed to post it before I went somewhere...anyways**_

**_REVIEW!..and...RATE!...PLEASE!..maybe this time I wont get sidetracked...BUT ONLY IF U -points to you- REVIEW!_**

**_,=,e_**

"


	9. Thursday

_**Hello's to Everyone!...sorry it took so damn long...I got distracted...and yeah...so sorry again. This chapter will be a filler chapter for what is happening before Rima's and Nagihiko's the chapters about Utau, Kukai, Amu and Ikuto, and this one. Will all be happening in one day. So make sense, right? **_

**_Disclaimer:I DO NOT...own...SHUGO CHARA.._**

**_no recap this time :P_**

* * *

_**Never Love Again**_

**_~::Thursday::~_**

_**Rima's P.O.V..Thursday**_

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my parent's yelling from down stairs, they were fighting, _again._

_"What are you talking about it was my fault?" _They fight abot different things every day.

_"I MEAN IT WAS YOUR FAULT WOMAN!" _My dad was the one with the big temper, he usually would start yelling first.

I was used to it by now though, to hear the yelling of my dad, and the yelling from my mom. But every once in a while, I would get tired of seeing them fight, and for once see them be nice to each other so we can me a family. A _real_ family, without the fighting. I sighed and got out of bed, after they yelling had gotten worse.

I looked at my clock, 10:40. I walked over to my dresser and got changed from my panjama's. After changing I comed my hair. I rarely eat breakfast at the house with the constant yelling going on. I would go to a diner, something like that, to get some food to eat.

I sat down on my bed, before heading down stairs. _Nothing to do today, so I guess I can just hang out with Amu and Utau. Tomarrow, I am doing- OH MY GOSH I HAVE A DATE WITH NAGIHIKO TOMARROW!._ I remembered him asking, and me saying yes.

"This is going to be the first time alone, together! What will I do! What will I do!"I started to pace back and forth in my room. Nervous about the date tomarrow, yet happy that I was going to be with Nagi. I slapped my forehead. "There I go calling him Nagi again." I sighed.

I walked down stairs, and stopped right before I left the house. My parent's didn't notice me walk right past them. "I'm going to a friends house."I said, looking out the door. But they just kept on fighting. "I'm going to a friends house!"I said louder, hoping that they would listen.

"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!"My mom said then started to yell again to my dad, who was glaring at her and yelling.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the bus stop, yes the bus. My parent's are too busy fighting to give me a ride, or buy me a car. So I have to take the bus. Two hours sitting to some random people since a lot of people go on that bus. I sighed, again as the bus doors opened.

_**12,noon...**_

I was ringed the door bell of Utau's house, for the second time. But no one answered. I called Utau earlier, but she didn't answer. She didn't call back either.

"Where's Utau when you need her?"I looked around, but I didn't see Utau.

I got tired of waiting so I went to Amu's house instead, since I know she would be home. I took the short cut through the park, little kids were running around, couples holding hands, and adults jogging. I looked at the ground, knowing where I was going, but no one bumped into me.

"Rima! Is that you?" My head shot up, and I was shocked to see Utau and Kukai walking towards me. _Holding hands._

"Hi Utau, Kukai."I smiled at them.

"Where are you heading?"Utau asked, I noticed that she still didn't let go of Kukai's hand.

"Amu's house, since you weren't at yours."I playfully glared at her.

"I see your on a date with Kukai, or something like that?"I pointed to them holding hands.

Kukai rubbed the back of his head, and Utau blushed. Then I remembered why I wanted to talk to Utau.

"Utau, can I talk to you, _alone?" _I looked at Kukai when I said alone. He nodded, and walked off somewhere. I pulled Utau towards some tree, where not many people were at.

"What is it Rima?"

"I have..a date..with Nagi.."I whispered, hoping that she didn't hear me and just forget about it. I was afraid of her teasing me about liking Nagi.

"Your calling him Nagi, in stead of Nagihiko. So you want advice?"She smirked, almost like Ikuto.

I nodded, blushing. "OK THEN!"She started to drag me back towards her house. Telling Kukai to come along the way.

Now I was sitting on her couch, as she paced back and forth. Kukai was watching a soccer game on the T.V.

"I know! I'll call Ikuto!"Utau said taking out her phone.

_This will get interesting.._

_**Nagihiko's P.O.V**_

I ringed the bell at Ikuto's/ Utau's/ Their parents house. I wanted to see if Rima was there, so we can talk about where we want to go. Soon enough the door opened, by Kukai.

"Yo! Nagihiko!"He said pulling me in. I nearly fell, but when I stood up straight I saw Rima. Almost Immediately when she saw me, she blushed and looked away.

Utau was talking on the phone, so someone. She waved when she saw me, but didn't stop talking to who ever she was talking to, and walked towards the. I sat down next to Rima, staring at her. She still wasn't looking at me, and she wasn't talking either. Kukai went to where Utau was, I think.

So it was just me and Rima, alone. I was hoping Rima wouldn't be nervous about the date, but I guess it was too late for that. I sighed, and that was when she looked at me.

"Just be your self."I looked up at the cieling, I could feel her staring at me.

"What do you mean?"Her voice was a whisper, yet soft.

"Don't listen to Utau, and the rest of them. About the date, Just be your self."I looked at her. Her eyes were wide, and filled with shock, but she smiled.

"Thanks Nagi."She hugged me, which shocked me since she normally would look like she hated me. Seeing her happy, always made me happy though.

_**LATER...AS EVERYONE LEAVES...NORMAL P.O.V**_

Eventually everyone started to leave the Tsukiyomi Residence. Ikuto and Amu had showed up hours ago, after being scolded by a angry Utau. Aruto, and his wife had gone on a vacation alone for a week, leaving Ikuto the house while they were gone.

"I better get going, my brothers might have stole my money by now.."Kukai said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Bye!"Utau waved to Kukai as he headed for the door.

"No good-bye kiss? Or a hug at least?"He turned around, and saw Kukai blushing. Everyone laughed, except for Ikuto, who was sitting down doing nothing.

"Souma.."Utau said under her breathe. Kukai ran out of the house, before Utau can do anything to him.

"I should get going too...Ami called earlier and said she was going to drop by my house..."Amu took her jacket and headed for the door, Ikuto very close behind her.

"I can walk alone you know..."Amu was already out of the house, Ikuto not saying a word, was still behind her.

"I wanna make sure you get home safe..."Ikuto shrugged when Amu looked behind her.

"Ok, I'm home, you can go now."Amu stopped at her front door, her arms crossed in front of her, she was glaring at Ikuto.

"BIG SISTER!"A voice said towards the side walk.

Amu sighed, and Ikuto turned around. To see Ami, in shorts and a pink shirt that had a heart in the middle. Ikuto eventaully found out that it was Amu's little sister. Her foster parents were behind her.

"Hi Ami."Amu hugged her little sister, and stepped in front of Ikuto.

"Is this your boyfriend?"Ami looked behind Amu, and towards Ikuto, who smirked.

"Oh! N-"Ikuto covered Amu's mouth before she could say anything else. Amu was struggling to be free from Ikuto's grasp.

"Yes I am.."Ikuto said smirking, Amu was shocked.

"I knew it! Are you going to be staying with us?"Ami looked up at Ikuto.

"No, I have to go somewhere with family, see you.."He let his hand go and kissed Amu's cheek before he left.

"I like him.."Ami said turning back to her older sister, who was shocked.

_'Me too...' _Amu thought

_**BACK WITH Nagi and Rima**_

Nagihiko was driving Rima back to her house, again. It was quiet again, they had taken the high way and the windows were up, making it dead silent.

"So what movie do you want to watch?"Nagihiko asked,trying to start a canversation.

"Doesn't matter.."Rima looked bored on the outside, staring out the window. But on the inside she was nervous she was alone with Nagihiko, again.

"Ok then.."Nagihiko gave up on starting a conversation since it was hard to talk to someone who was barely talking to you.

Then they came to a stop in front of Rima's house. Only the living room light was off, they can hear the yelling from Rima's parents.

"Night.."Nagihiko said kissing Rima on the check before she got out of the car.

"Night Nagi."She blushed. She turned back to see Nagihiko smiling at her. She blushed more.

'_The date will be great..'_Rima thought.

* * *

_**DONE! OMFG WHY IS IT SO HOT! -jumps in pool-**_

**_Ikuto:She said sorry it took so long, -reads paper-..thats all I have to say- hands paper to amu-_**

**_Amu:And she said to..Review...and to review..-reads paper- thats all...-throws away-_**

**_YES REVIEW PLZ! AHAHAHAHA...still so hot..=(_**

**_R&R... ,=,e_**


	10. A Date

_**hello's everyone, I don't own shugo chara. -sits in emo corner-**_

**_Amu:Why so sad?_**

**_Ikuto:She put a poll about wichstory is your favorite..._**

**_Amu:and?_**

**_Ikuto:Someone said none._**

**_THEIR SO MEAN! _**

* * *

_**~::Never Love Again::~**_

**_~~::Date::~~_**

_**Rima's P.O.V..Friday.**_

I was waiting for Nagi to come and pick me up at Amu's house. I came early, because I was nervous. I haven't seen Nagi all day, which is making me more nervous. When I frst came here I sat on the couch, waiting while Amu was watching T.V. After 5 minutes I started to pace back and forth in her living room, anxious.

'_Be yourself..'_Those words Nagi told me ringed in my head.

I let out a breathe I've been holding. "Relax.."Amu said while changing channels.

_Ding Dong!_

I flintched, yes I was that nervous. _He's early!_ I thought. I walked over to the door, and took deep breathes. I put on a small smile, and opened the door. Soon I frowned, Utau was standing there.

"What?"I said walking back to the couch.

"Nothing, just wanted to stop by."Utau said walking in.

"Hey Utau, don't you think Rima looks fine?"Amu didn't take her eyes of the Television. I was complaining to her earlier that I looked horrible. But she argued.

"Yeah, black vans, a blue skirt up to mid thigh, a dark blue shirt, with a black tie." Utau said giving me a thumbs up, _She's spending a lot of time with Kukai._

"Fine.."I said in defeat. Then the door bell rang again. I stood up, but Utau was already opening the door.

"Hi Nagi!"She said, and Nagi walked in the room.

Black vans, black skinny jeans, gray shirt, with a open black jacket. I blushed when I realized I was staring at him alot. I walked over to him, and smiled. He looked at me also, and smiled. Then I felt the butterflies in my stomache.

"Ready?"He said, holding his hand out, and I gladly took it. I nodded, and we went in his car.

_**At the moive theatre**_

We were in line, deciding which movie to watch. It came down to 'Step up 3' and 'Charlie St. Cloud'. In the end, we ended up seeing step up 3. There were tons of people watching it, and we went way to the back, they were the last seats.

"Want to go to diner after?"Nagihiko asked at one point while I was watching.

"Sure, where?"We didn't buy any popcorn, nothing, and I started to get hungry. When he said about getting diner after, I said yes. I think I could wait that long.

_**Time skip...**_

We walked out of the moive theatre, I liked the end of the movie most. Nagi took my back to his car, and we started to drive off somewhere.

"Did you like the movie?"He said while driving.

"Yeah, did you like it?"I turned to him, he was smiling.

"Yeah, I'm glad you liked the movie though."He turned and smiled at me, before looking back towards the rode.

We stopped at the beach, I was surprised we were here because he said we were getting dinner. I guess my expression gave it away. I guess this was why we were driving for so long.

"I just wanted to stop by here, real quick." Nagi opened my door, and I got out of the car.

He held my hand as we walked over to the shore, it was low tide, so we could go further down. I took off my shoes and socks before we came down here, just in case my feet got wet.

We walked down the shore, then we stopped at a tide pool. A pretty one at that. I walked over, getting when from my knee down. I could see star fish, see anenime, and some small fish. The moon was out, making the tide pool look beautiful. I turned back to Nagi who was smiling.

"Surprise."He said, still smiling.

I walked over to him, and hugged him. No one ever took me to a tide pool as part of a date. we both walked over to the tide pool, Nagi picked up a star sigh and showed it to me. It moved a little when I touched it, then Nagihiko put it back in the water.

Soon we just sat on the rocks around the tide pool, watching as the waves crashed onto the shore. He was holding my hand, and I could feel the butterflies again.

"The tide pool was beautiful.."I said looking up at the stars, Nagi was looking at the ocean.

"Yeah, reminds me of someone..."I turned to him, and he smiled. I wanted to know who this girl was so I can- _why do I care? _I don't have feelings like this for Nagi, I only said yes to the date since I guess I had nothing else to do. But no matter what I said, I know inside that I was jealous. _Very _jealous.

"Who?"My bangs covered my eyes, as I looked at my feet, wondering whos name he would say.

"You.."I turned to him, he had the same soft smile as before, and his eyes said he was telling the truth. I felt so happy at the moment, knowing that I was the one he was thinking about.

"T-thanks..."I blushed and looked away. My heart started to race, my cheeks would get more red, and I could feel the butterflies more then ever.

We started to walk back to the car, Nagi decided we should get something to eat, I was right next to him the whole time. And the whole time, it was silent/

"Rima, do you like me, but more then a friend?" It felt like my heart skipped a beat. We both stopped walking.

I was thinking about saying no, denying my feelings. But all that he has done for me today, the past, and for the future. I couldn't tell him that I don't. I was silent, thinking over what I was going to say.

"Oh, I see..."I heard him whisper.

I looked at him, his bangs were covering his eyes, he had a slightly hurt expression. Then he started to walk again, not waiting for me, not saying a word.

Then I grabbed his wrist. Making him stop and turn around, I walked forward, but I was looking at the ground again. The next thing that happened shocked me, yet surprised me.

The next thing I know, was me kissing him. Yes, _me kissing him._ I could tell he was shocked too, since he got tensed. But he soon relaxed, and kissed back. I pulled away hesitantly, and blushed madly. I felt his hands cupping my face, so now I was looking at him.

"I take it as a yes then.."He chuckled, and kissed my forehead.

"You can say that.."I smiled, he did also. I soon started to get the feeling, that this might work out.

_**An hour later, at the park...**_

Me and Nagi was walking around the park, holding hands. There wasn't many people walking around. So far the date was great, to be honest. We went to dinner, and talked a little. He made me laugh plenty of times, and now I feel safe around him.

We were now back at the parking lot, walking towards Nagi's car. We were walking around the parl talking for half an hour I think. Again, Nagi opened the door for me. But before he clsed it he asked me something.

"Rima.."I looked at him, he was blushing a little.

"Yeah Nagi?"I got used to calling him that now, I blushed when I realized how close our faces were.

"Will you go out with me?"His blush got bigger, and he seemed to be looking at the ground.

"As in girlfriend?"I blushed also, thinking about being Nagi's girlfriend, wont be that bad. He nodded.

"Sure."I smiled, but my blush was still there.

"Really?"His head shot up, and his face was filled with happines and joy.

I nodded, and smiled. He kissed me real quick before going in the drivers seat, and closing my door. It was 10:30 and I need to get home, now. Or parents wont let me in. Wich would suck because I forgot my phone there, stupid? Yes, but I was nervous.

The car ride back to my house was silent, there was nothing to talk about really. Way too soon we were already at my house, in the drive way.

Nagi walked me up to the front door, but neither one of us ringed the door bell. "Did you have a nice time tonight?"He asked me.

"Great..."I answered. He cupped my face again, and I could feel my cheeks heating up, _again._

"See you tomarrow..."And he kissed each cheek, when pulling away he smiled.

"Yeah, bye.."I said as he walked back to his car, waving to me before he drove away.

I turned back to the front door, before I can ring the door bell, my parents already opened the door. They looked frustrated, and was glaring at me.

"Who was that?"My mom asked sternly.

"A guy.."I said blankly, I walked past them both, but it made them more mad.

"THEN WHY DID HE KISS YOU?"My dad yelled, the slamed the door closed.

"Because.."I said, and walked towards my room, them following behind me.

"TELL US RIMA!"My mom yelled.

I rolled my eyes and turned to them before going into my room.

"He's my boyfriend, were happy right now, were not fighting. Not like you two.."I said coldy, walking into me room, and I locked my self in the room.

I ignored what my parents said, and soon they gave up. I changed in my PJ'S, and lyed down on my bed. I smiled to myself.

_I went out with the guy I like, maybe even love. And best of all I'm his girlfriend now. _Nothing can ruin it.

"I bet Nagi's thinking the same thing right now..."

* * *

_**Ok...oh and...I have the picture of the tide pool on the profile. In case you guys wanted to see it...I guess it was ok...How about you?What do you think about their date?**_

**_REVIEW! PLEASE! Im going to update...until..I get..30, 35 reviews?..Yeah that sounds good..._**

**_Until then =)_**

**_,=,e_**

**_Turtle: REVIEW! R&R..-swims away-_**


	11. Scary Utau?

_**Hello's to everyone! ..I don't own shugo chara...**_

**_Ikuto:What is going to happen here?_**

**_Me:um..I..um..._**

**_Amu:Just shut up and write.._**

**_Me:mean.._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**~::Never Love Again::~**_

**_~:: Scary Utau?::~_**

_**Amu's P.O.V**_

I was walking to the bus stop, I told Rima I was going to wait for her there. I was kinda late since Rima was already there, waiting for me. I ran the rest of the way when I saw her.

"Sorry I'm late Rima.."I laughed nervously.

"It's ok.."She was smiling, _she looks happy..I wonder what happened on her date with Nagi._

"Ne, Rima. What happened on your date with Nagi?"We were walking towards Utau's house, wich was a couple blocks away.

"It was nice..."I saw a hint of pink on her cheeks, I was shocked, Rima barely blushes. And we'r talking about her and Nagi, something _had _to happen. Then I thought of a plan.

"Fine, don't tell me. Just wait for Utau to tackle you and everything. Just wait until then..."I looked away, making it more convincing.

I heard the footsteps next to me stop, Rima was now behind me, and I turned to look at her. She was looking at the floor, but I could tell she was still blushing.

"Fine.."she whispered.

"So what happened?"I walked over to her.

"Mm..and..mmm...are...mmm..out..."She murmmered, but I couldn't understand any of it.

"What?"I told her, I was frowning now.

She let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm going out with Nagi.."She said it really fast, but I knew what she said. I was pretty happy about it too, they would make a nice couple.

"I always thought you guys looked cute together..."I smiled.

"Hm.."I put a finger on my chin thinking.

"What?"Rima asked.

"I think..your couple name..."I said, still thinking.

"UGH!"Rim sighed after.

I snapped my fingers. "I got it!" I smiled even more, proud that I thought of a good one.

"What is it..."Rima asked boredly.

"Rimagihiko."I gave her a thumbs up, she was shocked. But it was a good name.

"..." She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Good, I know..."I said and kept on walking

Soon I heard Rima's foot steps catch up to me, and now we was walking next to me. She was looking at the ground.

"So what about you and Ikuto?"I looked down at her, she was looking at me, her cute smile she only uses for revenge or something.

"I-I don't K-know what y-your talking a-about!"I looked away, but I was blushing like crazy, and she knew I was.

"Then why are you looking away, why are you blushing?"I could tell Rima was at the edge of laughing her ass off.

"I am not!"I waved my hands in the air, but I still wasn't facing her. I got many startes, people were looking at me, I bet they were thinking '_what the hell is she doing?'_, but I don't really care.

"Talk about your prince charming...here he comes now.."Rima said. I knew she was joking, I just looked away.

"Oh, hi Ikuto!"I heard Rima say, I had my arms crossed, but I still wasn't facing her.

"I know your joking Rima, Ikuto's not there..."I frowned.

"Oh really?"A husky voice said right in my ear, it sent chills down my spine. I looked to my right. But I really whish I didn't.

I was inches away from Ikuto's face. He was smirking, he was looking right at me. I blushed, and looked at the floor.

"Told you.."Rima said walking in front of us now, she said it over her shoulder.

"R-"I started, but then someone cut me off.

"Rima, I heard you had a date with Nagihiko yesterday..."Ikuto said, Rima turned around shocked, I was too. '_How did he know?'_

"H-how..."

"Kukai...he said something about you two dating now.."Ikuto had a bored expression, he looked like he could care less, but he was still asking.

"Kukai.."Rima said, she looked, scary right there.

"So you guys are dating?"Ikuto had his hands in his black jacket, but he still looked bored.

Rima nodded. "I think they look cute together..."I said, Rima shot me a glare, but I just shrugged.

"I think we would look cuter together.."Ikuto put a arm around my shoulder, I blushed, and Rima grinned.

"I think so.."Rima said, giggling a little.

"EH!"I looked at her, '_you too?'_ I pushed Ikuto's arm away, but I was still blushing.

"Its the truth.."Ikuto whispered, I blushed even more.

_**wait...**_

We were at the front door of Utau's house now. We didn't need to wait for the second ring of the door bell. Utau already opened the door, happy, and very hyper. "Rima!"She said and dragged Rima inside the house.

I sweat dropped, Ikuto walked passed me and walked in too. Utau was already asking Rima loads of questions, she looked very annoyed. But I just smiled at her. Ikuto went over to the couch, and turned on the T.V. I took a seat next to Rima.

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"Utau said shaking Rima.

".!"

"Fine..TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"She let go of Rima, but kept on asking her questions.

"Nothing, even ask Amu. I told her.."Rima pointed to me. I froze, _uh-oh_

Now I was going to be the one who Utau will be attacking for answers. I got off the couch, and started to run around the room. Utau was behind me yelling questions. Yes, I have very weird friends.

"WHAT HAPPENED?She said chasing me.

"NOTHING!"I yelled at her, If I were to stop she would have tackled me.

"Liar!"She said.

I ran over to Ikuto, he was big enough to stall some time. I hid behind him, he looked over his shoulder. He had a weird face. 'Help me..'I mouthed. I was holding on to his jacket, making me blush a little. I pointed in front of him. I pressed my self onto his back, even though I was blushing, and I could feel my heart racing. I wrapped my arms around his waist, trying my best to hide my face from Utau. This beats being tackled by Utau.

Uta was standing in front of us. She had an scary aurora around her, her bangs covered her eyes. "Tell me what happened..."She said in a low scary tone.

"Nothing.."Ikuto said boredly.

"Liar."She sounded very scary.

"Do I look like I'm lying?"Ikuto sounded annoyed.

Utau looked up, and saw Ikuto. She then frowned, the scary aurora was gone.

"Damn, I wanted you to be dating Nagihiko!"Utau said pointing to Rima.

"ehhe...Sorry..."Rima said.

"You wanted to hold me that bad, do you?"It was Ikuto's voice, I could tell he would be smirking.

My blush got redder, and I let go of him. He turned around, I was right, he was smirking.

"N-no!"I said and sticked my tounge out.

"You shouldn't do that unless someone will..."Ikuto smirk got bigger.

"P-P-PERVERT!"I yelled, my blush was still there. I moved away from Ikuto, he just went back to watching T.V.

"I'm going to cook lunch.."Utau walked into the kitchen, and I followed her. As long as it means to get away from the pervert. Rima didn't want to be left alone, so she came also.

"What ar-"Rima said, then the door bell rang.

We turned around, Ikuto didn't move. He was still watching. We sweat dropped.

"I got it.."Utau said, she walked over to the front door. Slapping the back of Ikuto's head saying "Lazy ass..."

"Oh, hi Kukai.."Utau walked back into the kitchen, and Kukai walked inside.

"Yo!"He waved to us in the kitchen the sat down next to Ikuto on the couch in the living room.

"Hi Kukai..."I said, Rima just glared at him.

Me and Rima got tired of watching Utau cook, so we walked back into the living room. Standing behind the couch, watching what the guys were watching, football.

"Utau did you hear? Nagihiko and Rima are a couple!"Kukai yelled.

"WHAT?" Was all we heard from the kitchen.

"Dammit.."Me and Rima said.

* * *

_**Yeah, thats kind of it...I got bored so, here it is...Oh...um. I started another story..called paparazzi hurts.I got bored even more, so I just posted the first chapter. Hope you can get to read it! I don't know what to think about it right now.**_

_**I fell like this story is a HUGE HUGE fail so far XD..**_

**_Review!..please!..please...sersiouly..don't just sit there...click the button and review!...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?_**

**_,=,e_**


	12. Another Date

_**Hello's again. Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter! Well on with the chapter. I don't own shugo chara, just letting you guys know.**_

**_RECAP:_**

_"Rima and Nagihiko are dating!"_

_"WHAT?" Utau said from the kitchen._

_"Dammit!"_

* * *

_**Never Love Again**_

**_~::Another Date::~_**

_**Amu's P.O.V**_

Me and Rima looked towards the kitchen. It was silent, for about 5 second until Utau came out running towards us.

"Run!" Me and Rima started to run around, Utau was close behind us.

"YOU LIARS!"We ran past the television many times, making Ikuto annoyed.

"I'm trying to watch!"

"Tell your sister to stop!"I yelled.

"She won't listen.."Then the door bell rang.

Kukai went up to get it. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT KUKAI!"We yelled at him, while we ran past him.

"She's catching up,Amu!"I looked behind my shoulder, and Utau was right behind Rima.

"Yo! Nagihiko!" Kukai said.

"To the door!"I ran towards the front door, more space to run away from Utau.

"Hi Nagi! Bye!"I waved to him while running past him.

"See you later Nagi!"Rima said, also running past him.

"GET BACK HERE, oh Hi Nagi."Utau paused to say hi before running to chase after us.

We ran around the block. Screaming like crazy. Some people would get out of their houses and stare at us. We ran all the way back to Utau's house. We were a good distant away from her. We stopped and banged on the door.

"Hurry up!"Me and Rima panted.

Then someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around, Rima was already looking behind us. _Damn, she's fast at running._

_**wait**_

After being yelled at by Utau while we were eating, I sat on the couch next to Ikuto. I only saat next to him since there was no where else to sit.

"Move over."Utau was standing at the edge of the couch.

"There's no more room."Rima was sitting on Nagi's lap, making her blush. I was sitting between Kukai and Ikuto.

Without a word, Ikuto pulled me onto his lap. I blushed, then glared at him. He was looking at the television, expression less.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"I yelled right in front of him, he winced.

"I'm sitting right here."He souded annoyed.

"Utau could have sat on Kukai's lap! I don't want to sit here!"I started to wiggle from Ikuto's lap.

"You should stop unless y-"

"Ow!"I said, after I fell off of Ikuto's lap, landing on my butt.

"I was trying to tell you.."He held a hand out to me.

I took it, and he pulled me up. I stuck my tounge at him again. He smirked.

"I thought I told you what happens when you do that..."

"P-Pervert!"I moved away from him, standing behind them.

"I have 2 tickets to an amusement park..."Ikuto said taking tickets out from his pocket. Then he truned and faced me.

"Wanna go?"Is he asking me to go on a date with him? Its only 2 of us. So he is!

"No." I answered.

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes!"I said happily.

I soon realized what happened. I looked at Ikuto, his smirk got bigger. He just tricked me!

"Ugh!"

"I'll pick you up at 7 tomarrow.."He sat back down.

"No!"I refused.

"Yes."

"No!"

"No."

"Yes!"I covered my mouth.

"DAMN IT, IKUTO!"I yelled.

He tricked me twice. Now I have a date with him.

_**Ikuto's P.O.V**_

I tricked Amu to going on a date with me, twice. I had to win the bet with Kukai. And, that I really want Amu to be mine. There was a huge upside to the bet. When I win, I get 20 bucks, and Amu. If I lose, I lose 20 bucks, but I _still_ get Amu. She went upstairs to use the bathroom, I bet she was asking her self how she got tricked, twice.

I smirked at Kukai.

"Get ready to lose 20 bucks.."I said low enough so he was the only one to hear.

"We'll see about that my friend..."

"I already know I'm going to win.."

"30 bucks your going to lose." He said.

" just giving me more money."

He has no chance to win. He should already give me the money instead of giving it to me later. I was going to win the bet, no matter what. Since,

1: I love Amu.

2:She still loves me.

3:I'll do what ever it takes to make her mine. Nothing will stop me.

* * *

_**.Yeah, thats it. Sorry since its short, I had to finish it before I left to somewhere. Wonder how that date will go? you'll find out...AFTER YOU REVIEW..and a day after that maybe...More reivews..I'll think of more Amuto..yes, its not that hard. All you do it press the blue button, type something. THAT'S ..**_

**_REVIEW! R&R..all of that.._**

**_,=,e_**


	13. Tada Tada!

_**HELLO'S EVERYONE!**_

**_I wonder what's going to happen in this chapter...I honestly don't know...ENJOY!,-,e_**

**_Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!_**

_**What would you guys to do I took a litte break from writing? Anyways here u go**_

* * *

_**Never Love Again**_

**_~:TADA TADA::~_**

_**Amu's P.O.V...**_

**_Next day_**

I was walking around with Ikuto, on our date. Wich I was tricked into, so I was here by force. And Rima and Utau made me go. I had black skinny jeans, white shirt, black converse, with a white necklace. Ikuto had dark blue jeans, a black shirt, with black converse.

We were here for two hours, and all we did was walk around. Barely talking. We ate a hot dog a couple minutes ago, right now I was pretty bored.

"What do you want to go on?"Ikuto asked for the 100th time.

"Doesn't matter.."I said the same answer over, until...

"OVER HERE!" I grabbed Ikuto's hand and we ran towards a short line, but it was mostly litte kids.

"The tea cups.."He said annoyed.

We sat in a pink tea cup. Ikuto barely fit, he looked very annoyed now, since I was pointing and laughing at him.

"Its not that funny..."He said.

I stuck my tounge out at him again. He moved closer, his face inches away from mine.

"I guess you really want me to do it then..."He smirked, and I put my tounge back in my mouth and blushed. We didn't speak until the ride was over.

"THIS ONE!" I ran towards a ferris wheel line, and boy what the ferris wheel big.

Me and Ikuto sat on eith side of the carrige thing. _**(Forgot what is called =() **_I looked out the window, it was pretty. I could see the lights making the view even more pretty.

Then we were at the top, and we stopped moving. I started to panic. _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? _I screamed in my head.

I guess Ikuto saw me panic because he pulled me onto his lap. I was shocked, and tried to get off him.

"Relax."He whispered, I could feel his breathe on the back of my neck. Making me blush a little.

Soon enough we started to move again. And I calmed down. I relaxed and got comfortable in my 'seat' then I rememberd it was Ikuto.

His hands were around my waist, pulling me very close to him. I blushed 10 shades of red. We came to a stop at the bottom, getting out of the ride and started to wak around again.

"You tired?"Ikuto asked me.

"No."I lyed. I have been walking alot, I didn't get much sleep. I haven't ate a lot either.

"Your a bad liar.."He said, I looked up at him. His hands were in his pocket, and his right hands was in his pocket, his left was holding mine.

I sighed, but didn't say anything. I looked at Ikuto again, this time I caught him staring at me, I looked back at the ground and blushed. I felt the butterflies, and my heart racing again. It's been happening a lot ever since I was close or alone with Ikuto.

"You need to use the bathroom?"We stopped by the bathroom. All of a sudden I felt like I had to go.

I nodded and walked into the bathroom. Taking deep breathes. Trying to get the thought of how cute Ikuto...WHAT AM I SAYING? I splashed some water on my face. Waking me up a little bit more.

"On a date?"A woman said next to me.

I nodded. She smiled. She was putting red lipstick on. She turned to me, her smile got wider. She looked very pretty too. She had blonde hair with blue eyes.

"Do you like him?"

I was silent for a litte bit. "Well...Do you?" She asked again.

I shook my head. "I-I love him.."I whispered, but she heard.

"Then, what are you doing here? Go out there and be with him, I'm sure he loves you back. Since your so pretty." She smiled even more.

I nodded, and smiled at her. "Thank you." I walked back out of the bathroom, looking back at her. She was looking at me smiling. I turned back and walked out of the bathroom

_**Ikuto's P.O.V**_

I was standing out side the bathroom. With a cat plushie holding a strawberry in my hand. While she was gone I went over and won this. I just hope she would like it. I was looking straight at the womans bathroom door, waiting for her to walk though it.

When she did I ran up to her, and hugged her. When I pulled away she was looking at me shocked. Then she was looking at the plushie. I could tell she was going to ask a question.

"For you, I won it when you went to the bathroom..." I gave her the plushie.

"T-thanks Ikuto.."She was hiding her blush, the blush I love alot.

"Look at me.."I turned her head with my hand.

She was still blushing. She was looking at me with big eyes, and her lips were slightly parted. I was looking at her lips, resisting kissing them. I was leaning in though, and the closer I got her eye lids would drop slowly.

"Ikuto I..."But I kissed her.

Her arms went around my neck, and my arms went around her waist. She kissed back, after a little bit we pulled apart for air. She was blushing again, I smirked.

"Ikuto I..."Then she stopped talking, we were standing still looking into each others eyes.

"Ikuto...I love you.."I my heart nearly stopped.

I have been waiting for those words ever since I came back. I kissed her again, this time she kissed back immedditaly.

"I love you Amu..."I said between kisses.

This was faster then I thought. I'm going to win the bet very soon, getting money for me and Amu's next date. And that I'm going to date Amu very very soon.

Nothing can Ruin it.

* * *

_**Yeah, thats kinda it...just wait for the next chapters..so what would you do if I stopped writing for a little bit? Would you be happy? XDD**_

**_anways...sorry for the chapter if you didn't like it, but if you did then 'OK!'_**

**_so R&R..please reivew..REVIEW I DONT CARE WHAT ELSE YOU DO JUST REVIEW!...thank you._**

**_,=,e_**


	14. What?

_**Hello's to everyone's. I don't own shugo chara. That's it, enjoy.**_

* * *

_**~::Never Love Again::~**_

**_~::WHAT?::~_**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Ikuto was driving Amu home after their date. It was almost 12, and Amu started to look a little tired. On the other hand, Ikuto look excited. He still hasn't won the bet just yet, but he thinks he can before the next time he see's Kukai. It was traffic on the highway. Wich didn't make much sense to either of them, they thought people would be sleeping.

"You had fun on the date?"Ikuto looked at Amu from the corner of his eye, she was blushing.

"Yeah."She whispered, her blush still there.

"Even that part when y-"Ikuto started to smirk.

"YES! Just don't tell anyone.."Amu was annoyed by Ikuto, but she was still blushing.

"Why?"He had to tell Kukai, so he can get his money.

"..."Amu was thinking of a good explantion to tell Ikuto, but nothing came to mind.

Then she sighed, she got nothing out of the 15 minutes she as thinking.

"Fine, go a head."She murmmered.

"I'm telling everyone your my girl friend then."Ikuto's smirk got bigger, while Amu's blush got deeper.

"What? I'm not your girlfriend!"Her eyes were wide, out of pure shock.

"Fine. Will you be my girlfriend?"Ikuto now had a straight face.

"No!"Amu crossed her arms.

She was nervous. She loves Ikuto, a lot. Something's just holding her back...

"Yes."

"Hell no!"Amu said looking away from Ikuto.

"No."

"Yes!"Amu was smiling now, but she didn't know what was going on.

"Yes?"

"Yes!"Amu eyes widened, her smile had faded, and now she was playfully glaring at Ikuto.

"Ha ha. Now your my girlfriend."

"Ugh! Fine."Amu blushed.

"You know your happy." Ikuto looked back towards the road, it wasn't that bad anymore.

"Yeah. So no more hiding secrets from each other."Amu had a plan, well not a plan, just a question.

"Yep no more secrets."

'_I hope I don't have to tell her about the bet.'_Ikuto thought.

"Why do you smoke?"Amu had her cool&spicy face on, but on the inside she was waiting for so long for the answer.

"Oh."Ikuto smiled.

Yes, _smiled._Amu, or well any body has seen him smile. Since he looks like he doesn't care most of the time. Ikuto rarely smiles.

"I only smoke, when im depressed, stressed out, or mad. Why?" Ikuto thought Amu saw a pack when she was looking around the car.

Sometimes Ikuto forgets that he has a pack in his car, and just leaves it there.

"When you came back from the tour. I saw.."Ikuto knew that Amu didn't like him smoking, but he stopped for now.

"I don't smoke that much now."Ikuto's smile faded, and left an bored face.

"That was the night Kukai, or Utau said that I was dating Tadase."She whispered to Ikuto.

Ikuto tensed up. He remembered very clearly. He was heartbroken, mad at himself for leaving, and sad that he lost his chance.

"Yeah. But now that I have you, I don't think I will smoke anymore."

Amu's face immediately brightened up. She sat up straight, and was smiling again.

_**30 minutes later at Amu's house**_

"Your sleeping down stairs on the couch."Amu said walking towards the living room with a pillow in her hand.

"Why can't I sleep with you?"Ikuto whined, sitting on the couch.

"Because your Ikuto, your a pervert, and who knows what you will do."Amu threw the pillow's to Ikuto's face.

"Thats not nice, _Amu."_

"Im turning off the lights. Good night, and don't say my name like that."Amu smiled at Ikuto, before walking back to her bedroom.

Amu lyed down on her bed. Thinking about the nights events. She smiled when they kissed, when she agreed to be Ikuto's girlfriend, no secrets, and Ikuto said that he won't smoke.

"Damn, I forgot to give him a blanket."Amu grabbed an extra blanket, and went back towards the living room.

"Ikuto.."She whispered.

The lap light was on, Ikuto was pacing back and forth in front of the couch. He was walking on the phone with someone. Amu hid back against the wall, yes she was ease dropping, but she had a reason once she thinks of one.

"Yeah, I won."Ikuto said, Amu could tell he was smirking.

"Amu's my girlfriend. I'm sleeping at her house. You can give me the money tomarrow." Ikuto was now facing Amu's direction.

Amu hid as much as she could, hoping she wasn't seen. She held her breathe, she exhaled when Ikuto started talking again.

"I won the bet. I'm dating Amu before you could date Utau. All in one day."

Amu's eyes went wide. A tear fell. She didn't want to hear anymore. She went back to her bedroom. Crying her self to sleep.

"_What if your going to dump Amu?"_Kukai said on the other line.

"I would never do that. I'm in love with her."Ikuto sat on the couch.

"_IF your telling the truth. What would you use the money for? More smokes?"_ Ikuto frowned, does everyone know he used to smoke?

"No, I'm going to stop. I'll use it to pay on our next date."

"_Woah Ikuto. You Love Amu, don't worry I won't cry when I see you two."_

"Shut up. I was talking about me and Amu's date retard. Laters."

Then Ikuto hanged up. He lyed back down on the couch, one hand behind his head, he was looking towards the cieling.

Smiling, thinking about the events earlier. Ikuto soon fell asleep.

* * *

**__****Sorry since it's short, and all...um...REVIEW! R&R! JUST REVIEW IF YOU WANT! PLEASE!**

**_,=,e_**


	15. Not So Perfect Plan

_**Me:Im so sorry I havent updated in a while, school started and tons of homework to do...**_

**_Ikuto:excuses..._**

**_Me:No! My dad only gave me an hour to use the internet...HE WAS WATCHIN WHAT I WAS DOING THE WHOLE TIME TOO..._**

**_I'll try to get on the computer more you have to expect late updates..SORRY AGAIN_**

**_Recap: Too lazy to write it..but.._**

**_in the last chapter, Amu over heard the talk Ikuto had with Kukai over the phone. Now she thinks Ikuto's only dating her to win a bet. But she didn't hear the rest of the conversation. Ikuto told Kukai he won, and that he loves Amu. _**

**_That's all. Right? You better hope I am_**

* * *

_**Never Love Again**_

**_~:Not So Perfect Plan:~_**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Ikuto planned on waking up early the next morning. But when he did, he woke up later then planned. He quickly went to Amu's room, slowly opening the door. He peeked inside, Amu's back towards Ikuto. He smiled, 'Perfect' he thought, then he went back down stairs.

The door closed with a loud slam. Amu's sobs were now heard. She's been holding it ever since she woke up. She sat up on the side of her bed, she looked like a wreck.

"It hurts...So much..."She murmured.

She looked over to a night stand, it had a picture of her and Ikuto. She was smiling, looking as happy as ever. Ikuto, on the other hand, looked bored. She held the picture in her hand, staring at then came to decesion...

Her hands went to the top of the picture, and riped off the half of Ikuto. Throwing it to the floor after crumbling it. She pulled a pillow to her chest, putter her feet up on the bed.

"Why?Why, again?"Her sobbs were soon gone, but her tears were falling silently.

After sitting there, crying, for about maybe an hour, there was a knock on the door. Amu tensed.

"Amu?"Ikuto's voice sounded caring, and soft over the door.

Amu was temtped to open the door and cry in his arms, or open the door and beat the crap out of him. Instead she stayed still, not saying a word. Not hearing any reply, Ikuto went in worried something was wrong.

"Amu..."His eyes wondered the room, then stopped at Amu.

She didn't turn around. Her tears were doing a very good job at being silent. Her mouth went dry, she licked her lips.

"I have a surprise. Come to the kitchen."Ikuto felt akward.

He never really pictured him self in this situation. He waited for an answer.

"Want me to wait for you to get dressed?"Ikuto walked over to Amu, and was looking at Amu, worried.

"Mmm."She said and rushed passed him, she ran to the bathroom.

Locking the door behind her, she lid down to the floor. For her, it was hard to leave without looking at Ikuto.

_**Ikuto's P.O.V**_

What. The .Hell.

I stood there, wondering what the hell just happened. Why didn't Amu say anything to me?

Or is she just not a morning person? Who knows?

I walked back into the kitchen. Slowly. I looked at the dining room table. I made waffles, bacon, eggs, and toast. Looking at it made me hungry.

_Can you hurry up Amu? I' getting hungry here..._

_**Normal, again.**_

Amu came down stairs. Hoodie on, black long sleeve, black vans, black skinny jeans. With black eye shadow, but the hoodie was covering most of her face. She has never worn so much black, for one outfit.

"I..Made..You breakfast."Ikuto looked at Amu, kinda shocked of what she was wearing.

Amu didn't say anything, just stood there, looking at the ground.

"What kind of coffee do you like?"He asked, getting slightly uncomfortable.

"Black."She answered, a very cold, answer.

"..."Ikuto looked at Amu, worried.

He knows Amu too well to know that something was wrong. He walked over to her, bending down at bit to look at her straight in the eyes.

Amu turned her head, Ikuto frowned. 'What the hell is going on?' He thought.

Amu pushed past Ikuto, but he grabbed her wrist. She turned, glaring at Ikuto with as much hate as possible. Ikuto was taken back by this, and he let go looking at Amu with wide eyes. She wiped away a tear, grabbed a slice of bacon, and ran back to her room.

Ikuto stood right where he was, watching her walk away, then leave. He heard a loud slam.

"What the hell?" He took out his phone and dialed Rima's number, Nagihiko gave it to him for, some weird reason.

It ringed, and ringed, and ringed. But it only went to the answering machine. He then dialed Utau's number.

"Hello?"Utau's sleepy, yet very annoyed voice was heard.

"How do you know of something is wrong with Amu?"Ikuto asked.

"Why?"On the other side, Utau looked at the phone confused.

"Just tell me."

Before when something is wrong with Amu, she wouldn't say anything. That was when Ikuto was around.

"Fine. She wears a ton of black, she wont look at you, she wont talk to you, and I think she would try and ignore you...Oh! And she wont eat a lot either. Why?"

"Ok, thanks. Bye."

"Ikuto! W-"Then Ikuto hanged up, he clenched his empty hand.

"Damn it." He said as he kind of ran towards Amu's room.

Not even bothering to knock. He burst through the door.

The first thing he saw was his Amu, falling off her boulcny.

* * *

_**Sorry if its short. I'll do better/ longer in the next chapter! So please, don't hate me. **_

**_Amu:You end it with me FALLING OFF MY BOULCNY?_**

**_Me:Yep!_**

**_Ikuto:Yeah Amu, how stupid can you be?_**

**_Amu:Wa...SHUT UP!_**

**_Anyways...You know what to do._****_ REVIEW IF YOU WANT AMU TO LIVE...or something.._**

**_so...REVIEW !_**

**_,=,e_**


	16. A Whole Day Waiting

**_Sorry for the late update. Now you have to wait the weekends for an update. Why? Because school takes up my whole time. Being in honors is hard. :/_**

**_AND I WAS WORKING ON MY OTHER STORY..._**

**_Anyways. Sorry I left you guys on a cliffy, forgivness?_**

**_So last time Ikuto came into Amu's room, and the next thing he saw she was falling._**

**_ENOJY!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_~::Never Love Again::~_

_~:A whole day waiting:~_

_Ikuto's P.O.V_

I could hear Amu's scream as I ran to try and catch her. I looked down the boucny, Amu wasn't there. 'Where did she...'

"Ikuto!"I saw something move at the corner.

It moved again, and it turned out to me fingers. Slowly slipping off. I leaned down as far as I could, making sure not to fall.

"Ikuto! I-I'm slipping!"Amu screamed, soon it was just her right hand.

"Hold on!"I yelled, trying to grab her slowly slipping hand.

"I-Ikuto!"She screamed, soon I could hear her sobs, her _loud _sobs.

"Almost..There..."I inched closer to her.

"Ikuto!"

My eyes widened. Both her hands were off, and she was falling before my eyes. Amu let out a scream, then it was silent.

I started down at her. Her motionless body on the grass below.

_I let her slip before me..._

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Everyone was in the waiting room. Rima, Kukai, Nagi, Ikuto, Utau, EVERYONE. Everyone else just came also, Ikuto had his face in his hands. He has been here for about an hour or so. His hair along with his hands covered his face. Hiding the fact that it was his fault Amu fell.

It was silent, Rima looked frustrated at Ikuto, and Utau did the same. The guys were sitting down watching and waiting about what is going to happen.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"Rima said pointing an accusing finger at Ikuto.

He remained silent, knowing that it was.

"NOW MY BEST FRIEND IS IN THE HOSPITAL BECAUSE OF YOU!"Rima had tears, but her face showed pure anger.

"IF YOU WEREN'T SUCH AN IDIOT SH-"

"It's her fault for being mad at me when I did nothing wrong! You can't go blaming this all on me!"Ikuto said standing up.

His eyes showed anger, but not at Rima but at himself and Amu. At him for being careless and barging in. And at Amu because she was so reckless on the balcony.

"If she could have told me what was wrong we wouldn't have to be here!"Ikuto said, his voice rising.

"Ikuto.."Utau said, calming down at bit.

"Shut up Utau. It's her fault she ended up here in the first place! So you can't be pointing fingers at me."Ikuto stomped out of the room, not wanting to hear any of them.

"I..I think I know why Amu was mad earlier..."Kukai spoke up.

"God, how is it that I am the one at fault?"Ikuto said pacing back and forth in front of the hospital doors outside.

"I mean its not entirely my fault!"He ran his left hand through his midnight blue hair, looking out into the street.

"Amu can be such a hand full."

He let out a long breathe, and started walking. He put his hands in his pocket, feeling the small velvet box. Inside contanting a diamond ring with the word _strawberry_ on it.

"What a dramatic change of plans..."Ikuto said.

**8:00 P.M.**

"And I think she over heard me and Ikuto talking over the phone the other night."Kukai finished telling them about the bet, and everything else the could think of.

"I can't believe it..."Utau said, her bangs covering her eyes.

"I know, I can't believe Ikuto would talk that loud."Kukai said chuckling a little bit.

"I can't believe you would bet for something that stupid!"Utau yelled, her bangs out of her way showing her eyes. She can't believe how stupid Kukai is.

She stood up from her seat, glaring at the brown haired man across the room. He flinched, he has never seen Utau this mad at any one before. With what she was wearing made her seem a little more scarier. A black open jacket, a shirt that said ' your a dead man ' in big red letters, a black mini skirt, black knee length songs, with black high top converse. She just felt the uge for wearing black.

"I-I knew I was going to lose any ways..."Kukai said, hoping it would call Utau down a little bit.

"W-what?"Utau calmed down just a little bit when she heard Kukai say he would lose.

Rima, and Nagihiko were watching both of them. They have never seen Utau be this mad as Kukai before. They remained silent as Kukai and Utau spoke.

"I had no chance of winning."Kukai smiled a sad small smile. He wanted to win, to go out with Utau. But he knew he would have no chance.

"W-why?"Utau was not mad anymore, but wondering what Kukai would say. She waited in silence, anxious for his answer.

"Someone as beautiful as you would never go out with someone like me."Kukai smiled, not his regular silly goofy smile. But a smile that made Utau's heart skip a beat.

"I think we should go..."Nagihiko whispered to Rima. She nodded, and they both walked out of the room without another word. They stayed in the hall, neither of them speaking.

"Y-your lying..."Utau said. But inside she knew Kukai was telling the truth. She knew him to well to know that he won't lie when talking about these things.

"Everything I say to you is true..."Kukai said, still smiling.

Uta still can't believe it. Even though she would like to she can't, she won't. She's pushing her feelings away again. She's been hiding her feelings for Kukai for years now. Always getting jelous when he talks about a cute girl that he saw, or when she see's him with a girl other then her or her friends.

Utau can hide her feelings well. Though, this time those feelings were getting closer and closer to be shown. She started to cry, but without the loud sobs. She cried not out of sadness, but out of joy.

"I just never had the guts to tell you..."Kukai started looking out the window, and into the busy street.

"Tell me w-what?"Utau stopped crying for a little bit, waiting for his answer.

Again Kukai chuckled to him self. He walked over to Utau, cupping her face, and wiping away her tears with his thumbs. He was staring straight into Utau's Violet eyes he loved, and Utau was staring into his emerald green eyes she couldn't live without.

"That.."Kukai letting in a deep breathe. Utau stared at Kukai, waiting ever so patiently for the answer.

"I love you.."He smiled, again. Utau can't believe it, he loves her, and she loves him. The three words she always told her self that Kukai would never say to her, he actually said to her.

"I-I..I love you too Kukai."Utau managed to smile, even though now she was crying more then ever.

"Finally..."His smile grew bigger. Even though he's dated a couple of girls, he's always liked Utau more then a friend. He just never thought she would feel the same.

"Finally what?"Utau asked.

"I could do this.."Kukai crashed his lips into Utau's.

At first Utau was shocked by the sudden action, and tensed. But soon she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed back closing her eyes. '_Finally..' _They thought. Kukai's hands left Utau's face and wrapped around her waist instead.

They pulled away, foreheads touching, but Utau still had her eyes closed.

"Utau!Kukai!"Rima ran into the room and ruined their 'moment'.

Utau turned around when she heard the sudden outburst of Rima'svoice. She pulled her arms away from Kukai, and turned around to face Rima, blushing.

"..H-Hi Rima.."Utau said as red as a tomatoe.

"...never mind that! Come on Amu's awake!"Rima ran out the door, and left the two to stare at each other.

They both new Amu would be alright. The doctor said she was unconscious because she hit a low tree branch as she fell. They nodded. Without another word they ran towards Amu's room. They stopped because Rima and Nagihiko were in front of them.

"Hi guys."Amu said.

They didn't have a clue to what she was about to tell them

**8:20 P.M.**

Ikuto was walking back to the hospital, he was 3 blocks away. He walked slowly, feeling the small box in his hand. He's been thinking while he was walking, he just-

_Beautiful Monster_

_But I don't mind_

"Hello?"Ikuto answered, not caring who it was.

_"Ikuto get back to the hospital NOW!"_Utau yelled over the phone and hanged up.

"Why the...Amu!"Ikuto yelled, and ran passed people still walking on the side walks.

Finally he reached the floor Amu was on. He ran to her door, which was closed. His breathing went back to normal, and he opened the door walking in.

"Ikuto.."Nagihiko said pointing to Amu. Ikuto went sraight over to Amu, sitting by her bed on a chair.

"Amu. I'm so sorry for what happened earlier today. I tryed my best, but that's not enough. The truth is...I love you, Amu."Ikuto said walking up to the side of Amu's bed.

Their friends were to the side, , and Rima looked like they have been crying for the past 10 minutes. The pinketts face was emotionless towards the man with blue hair in front of her.

Ikuto stared at Amu, waiting for her answer. He was so happy that she was finally consious, that he didn't see what was coming.

"Who's Ikuto?"

* * *

_**Yeah, another cliffly. So I guess you guys will have to wait another week or so to see what happens. XDD..sorry!..But anyways here is this chapter. I'll try to update as fast as my hands can type, which I think is pretty fast XDD..**_

**_well REVIEW!_**

**_If you review, I might just post the next chapter early. So review PLEASE!_**

**_the more reviews, the faster I'll update. I hope I get as much reviews as possible for this chapter! XD_**

**_AGAIN REVIEW!_**

**_,=,e_**


	17. Pain Inside

_**Me:Sorry for being late! really late I should say...**_

**_Amu:Why? You had a whole weekend._**

**_Ikuto:She was thinking about the boy she likes..._**

**_Me: -Nods head- Yep..Um..I mean no!_**

**_Anyways Enojy, sorry again!_**

**_Last time Amu woke up, and Ikuto came running in. When he went by Amu's side she said "Who's Ikuto?"_**

**_Am I right, I know I am_**

* * *

**Never Love Again**

**__****__****~~:: Pain Inside::~~**

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Ikuto thought this was a joke, and laughed. Everyone else waas confused, espically the pink haired girl in the hospital bed as she stared at the stranger with blue hair. Once Ikuto had stoped laughing, he looked back at Amu.

"You almost had me for a second.."He said reaching for her had.

"I-Ikuto..."Utau said, but started to cry again.

Amu pulled her hand away from Ikuto's, and sent death glares at him. Ikuto was taken back by this, he didn't get what was going on.

"Kukai, tell this guy he's in the wrong room!"Amu said facing the other way, away from Ikuto.

Ikuto's eyes widened. '_What...' _He thought.

Kukai sighed, and led Ikuto into the empty hall way. He closed the door behind them, so the rest of them inside the room won't hear them. Ikuto looked into the room before looking at Kukai. Kukai leaned on the wall, not knowing what to say at the moment.

"What happened.."Ikuto whispered.

"..."Kukai kept on thinking, right now should be a right time to tell Kukai. But he doesn't know how to say it.

"What the hell happened back there!"Ikuto said as his hand made contact with the wall, making Kukai flinch.

Kukai looked at Ikuto's eyes. He could see the pain, the sadness, and the anger. He decided it was better to tell him now, then having to have think of an excuse.

"You see...Amu."

_**~:~:~:~:~:~**_

Amu looked towards her friend, only knowing two of them. She know the one with long purple hair was a man named Nagihiko, she had known him since they were little. At one point, she even had a little crush on him. The second one she knew was the short girl with blonde wavy hair. She knew her since Jr. High, and became best friends. Yet, she didn't know why they looked sad every time they looked at her.

"Nagihiko. Rima. And.."Amu said as she pointed to the person as she said their names. Her eyes stopped at the blonde in pigtails, her violent eyes were filled with tears.

"..And...Rima's cousin?"Amu asked, wondering if she was right.

'Rima's cousin' burst into tears, one of her best friends forgot about her. She hid her tears away from Amu, but cried into Nagihiko's shoulder.

"I known you since high school, last name is Hoshina...first name is..."Amu thought really hard. Then she started to get flash backs of her and 'Rima's cousin.'

She remembered them texting each other, spying on the boys, walking around the mall, and going on class field trips with Rima. Amu's eyes started to water a little bit, she couldn't believe she had forgotten this person.

"I remember now..."She whispered. 'Rima's cousin' Looked at Amu, wondering what she was going to say.

"Your Utau Hoshina, I've known you since high school. You and Rima are my best friends." Utau's eyes widened, she can't belive she remembered already.

She ran over to the other side of the room and hugged Amu, crying. "I thought you would forget me forever..."She cried into her shoulder.

"If I remember right, your not the type to cry..."Amu said as her hospital gown started to get wet.

"Only when it comes to things important.."She said and let go of Amu.

"Rima...you still like Nagihiko right?"Amu said, she didn't remember everything with Rima, the only thing she forgot was to never speak of Nagihiko to Rima.

Rima froze, and Nagi raised an eyes brow. Utau was barely able to hold in her laugh.

"N-no!"Rima said crossing her arm's over her chest.

"Come on don-"

There was a slam at the wall, coming from outside in the hall way. It became dead silent, as everyone stared at the door. Then a couple more pounds heard from the hall way, then it was silent. Amu stood up from her hospital bed, and walked over to the door bare foot, about to open it.

"Amu! The doctor said not to get out of bed!"Utau said, but it was too late, Amu had opened the door.

Everyone's eyes widened. There in the middle of the door way was Ikuto..._crying..._His bangs covered his eyes, not knowing that Amu was staring at them.

"I'm sorry...Ikuto."Kukai said.

Amu looked at the blue haired man confused. '_Ikuto..why does that sound familiar?' _She thought.

"Kukai, can you come back inside the room?"Amu asked in a sweet voice.

Kukai turned to Amu, and nodded. He looked back at Ikuto before leaving the room. He sighed, and walked in. Leaving Amu staring at Ikuto.

"Ikuto..."Amu said.

Ikuto looked at Amu through his bangs, can she remember him like she remembered Utau? It was silent, and their voices became a soft whisper.

Amu looked up at Ikuto, and again sent death glares. Her eyes showing complete hatred for the man in front of her.

"I want you to leave, me and my friends alone."Amu said in a cold, harsh, yet low whisper. She walked back inside the room and slamed the door.

Ikuto wiped away his last year, feeling the burning sensation of pain in his heart. He has never once seen Amu be so mean, and the first time he did, it was towards walked over to the back towards the door, and said as he was about to step out of the hospital.

"Good bye, love. I hope you live happy without me..."He walked outside, into the cold, dark of the night.

* * *

_**Ok, here it is. Crappy? Maybe, good? Maybe..**_

**_YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO NOW RIGHT?_**

**_if you don't, or you don't remember..._**

**_YOU CLICK THE BUTTON THAT SAYS REVIEW SO I CAN START WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER GOT IT? good._**

**_,=,e_**


	18. Another Day

**__**

**_Hello's to everyone. Sorry for the long wait. I was workin on writing the next chapter for my other story. So anyways. This is what happened in the next chapter._**

**_Amu got mad at Ikuto, and told him to leave her and her friends alone. Ikuto left, but before he did he said' I hope you live a happy life without me, love...'Then he left into the cold dark night. Right? I think I am XD_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_

* * *

_**

****

_Never Love Again_

_~:Another day:~_

_Normal P.O.V_

The next day Amu was allowed to leave the hospital, and she was more then happy when she didn't see a sign of the blue haired man that was '_harassing' _her yesterday. She got dressed (the same clothes she wore the day she fell, don't worry the hospital people washed them XD), and headed out of the hospital.

She waited in the parking lot, for her friend, Utau to pick her up. She sat down under the shade of a near by tree. She took out her phone form her pocket, just noticing that it was with her.

She flipped it open and she saw her wall paper. It was a picture of all of her friends, Kukai, Utau, Rima and Nagihiko. As she looked closer, she saw someone else. And her eyes widened.

'_It's him...'_Amu thought as she stared at the man with midnight blue hair in the picture.

"He must have been following us..."Amu closed her phone, trying to forget about that man.

A green sport bike stopped in front of Amu, Amu just stared at the person wearing the black helmet. Surely it wasn't Utau, she has a car.

As the person took of the helmet, Amu realized who it was.

"Kukai!"She said standing up "What are you doing here?"

"Utau couldn't make it. So she sent me."He passed Amu another helmet, but it was white.

"Um...I won't fall will I?"Amu said, afraid of falling off of the sport bike and possibly injuring her self again.

Kukai chuckled. "As long as you hold on to me, you'll be alright."He said before putting his helmet back on.

Amu sat behind Kukai, and held on to his shoulders. '_I think that's how you do it..'_She thought.

Kukai shook his head, and put Amu's arms where its supposed to be. Around him, pulling her closer to him.

"That's how you do it."With that he started to bike.

**_Some where else_**

It was bright, sunny, with clear blue Sky's, a beautiful, happy day. Well, that's not what Ikuto thought. He was walking around the side walk, thinking about Amu. It's only been a day, but to him it felt like a month. He couldn't stand not seeing her, not hearing her voice, but he had no choice. All he wanted for her was to be happy, even if it means him being heart broken.

Ikuto crossed the street, very slowly. His hands in his blue jeans, and his head down. He heard the sound of a motorcycle, he pushed his hands deeper into his pocket.

"Ikuto!"He looked to his left, and saw Kukai in his helmet.

He was about to answer back, but then he saw someone sitting behind him. He could see the pink hair sticking out of the helmet.

He saw her hands around his waist, Ikuto groaned and kept on walking. He couldn't bare seeing that for another second.

When he stopped, he looked up. '_The universe hates me...'_He thought as he looked at Amu's house.

He stared at her boulcny, getting flash backs of what happened.

_RING!RING!RING! R I N G !_

"What?"He said when he answered the call.

"_Ikuto you wanna come over to my house?" _Ikuto only frowned at the sound of Amu's voice in the back round.

He could hear her laughing. She sounded like she was having tons of fun.

"I..I'm fine. I might come by later."

"_But Ik-"_

_"_Bye Utau."Ikuto hanged up.

He felt for something in his pockets. He took out, 5 bucks, and his ID.

"Now where's the nearest..."Before he could finish his sentence, he was already walking.

_TIME SKIP_

"Your ID?"The cashier asked Ikuto.

He handed it to her, getting grumpier by the minute.

"That will be $7.89"She said handing back his ID.

He gave her 8 bucks and walked out the store with a box in his hand.

"Keep the change.."He said before leaving.

He took out his newly bought lighter, and opened the pack of cigarettes.

He leaned against the store wall, and put the cigiret he lit in his mouth.

**_SOME WHERE ELSE, and DIFFERENT TIME_**

**_Amu's P.O.V_**

Its not 5 o'clock at night and for some reason we are at the park. I was behind everyone else, and when I was looking at them I realized something.

Kukai is always next to Utau, Nagihiko is alway next to Rima. '_And I'm always...alone?'_I thought.

There was a small brezze, but it was strong enough to make all of us shiver. Utau moved closer to Kukai, and Nagihiko gave Rima his scarf.

I was stuck behind them, in just shorts and a T-shirt. I felt like I was going to freeze to death of all of these breezes didn't stop.

I started to rub my arms, hoping that it will give me at least SOME warmth.

"To think it was warm and sunny an hour ago.."I said to myself.

"Ikuto!"I heard Utau say ahead of me.

'_Ikuto..that sounds familiar..'_I thought, but I just couldn't remember at the moment.

"Hello, Utau."I heard a familiar voice say.

'_Now I remember' _I looked up and there was the guy with midnight blue hair, leaning against a light post. He was looking at the ground, so I couldn't see his beau- I mean, his eyes.

I had the perfect view of him, no one was in my way. I took a step closer, staring at Ikuto. I wasn't about to yell at him just yet, I want to ask him, and everyone else questions before I do.

"Hey Utau d-"

Ikuto looked up, and his eyes met mine. It wasn't the same eyes I saw before, or was it just because I was so far away. No, his eyes had no emotion in them.

Suddenly I felt like I just got punched in the chest, then the pain spreaded every where else.

The exact moment when I saw him take the cigarette out of his mouth.

* * *

_** OMG OMG OMG SO SO SO SORRY ABOUT THE SUPER SUPER LATE UPDATE. it was because of. SCHOOl. and I lost intrest in writing, but NOW I'M BACK :)**_

_**so, while I was gone I thought of a question. You see my friends want to see a certain anime, and they want to watch..the DIRTY kinds..like..SUPER DIRTY..**_

_**XD I don't know why, but if anyone knows TELL ME IT IN THE REVIEW! I MIGHT just give the first 5 people a preview of the next chapter...MAYBE..MAYBE NOT.**_

_**anyways, sorry again. I'll try to type faster next time. so you know what to do now!**_

_**REVIEW LIKE THERE'S NO TOMARROW!**_

_**,=,e**_


	19. Chapter 19

**enjoy! you'll get my apology in the end !**

**last time Amu Saw Ikuto with a cigirette in his mouth at the park w/ Utau, Rima, Kukai, and Nagihiko**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Never Love Again**

**_Normal. P.o.V_**

Amu felt her knee's go numb after a couple seconds staring at the cigarette. She fell to the floor, but couldn't feel the pain.

She exhaled deeply, she could see her breathe. Her friends surrounded her, and Utau helped her up.

Ikuto stayed where he was, watching the scene before him. Ignoring the urge to drop the cigarette and run to Amu.

"Come on, slowly now..."Rima said as her and Utau helped Amu walk to the bench next to Ikuto.

"What happened, Amu-chan?"Nagihiko asked.

"I-i'm on sure..."Amu said, she doesn't even know why.

Out of the corner of her eye Amu looked at Ikuto, she saw him take the cigarettein his mouth, then back out. He breathed out the smoke through his nose.

When the smoke reached to Amu she started to cough. More smoke, and she began to gag.

"Will you _stop _that?"Utau said glaring at Ikuto.

"Look at her!"Rima said, trying to help Amu in anyway possible.

"She's the reason I'm doing this..."Amu heard Ikutosayas the smoke came out of his mouth.

Time seemed to freeze for Amu.

'_My fault, how is it my fault?'_She thought.

She jumped up from the bench, startling Utau and Rima. Amu glared at Ikuto with as much hate as she can show. Her hands were now fists.

"_My _fault? How is _this _my fault?"She yelled at Ikuto while pointing at him as he put the cigarette between his lips.

It was silent, no one moved, no one dared to make a sound. Ikutowaslooking at the ground, leaving the cigarette in his mouth.

"W-well?"Amu hesitated, but took a step forward.

Ikutostartedto laugh, taking the cigarette out of his mouth.

Not a humorous laugh, a cold, dangerous, harsh laugh. It echoed throughout the park.

Amu was scared, but stood her ground. She caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were cold, dark, almost dead was how she thought of it.

"W-what's so funny?"Amu asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"If only you knew my strawberry, if only you knew..."With that he blew the smoke into Amu's face, and walked away.

Amu waved her hands in front of her face, holding her breathe, and closing her eyes. When she opened them again Ikuto, was already gone into the cold dark night.

* * *

'_What an ass..' _Amu thought, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

_'Wait, he said "my strawberry" I wonder..'_

_"_Why did he call me his strawberry?"She turned around and looked at her friends, anxious for the answer.

It was silent, everyone looked at one another, but said nothing.

"Um, hello?"Amu said waving a hand.

She understood why she could be called strawberry with her pink hair, but _Ikuto's _strawberry. There had to be a mistake, she thought.

"G-guys, is there something your not telling me?"She started getting impatient.

_"Doctor said to tell her anything when she looks ready..."_Kukai whispered low enough so Amu couldn't hear.

_"But it pains to see Ikuto like that.."_Utau whispered back.

_"Imagine what Ikuto's feeling right now.."_Rima said, feeling slightly sad for Ikuto.

_"I don't think she can handle it just yet..."_Nagihiko said looking at Amu, then back to the group.

"What if we just tell her a little bit, and leave it at that?"Kukai said, this time Amu heard.

"Tell me what?"She took a few steps forward, looking at Kukai.

"About..your past...and..."Rima started.

"About..."Nagihiko said, but stopped. '_I shouldn't be the one to tell her'_He thought.

"About?"Amu said.

"..About...you and Ikuto..."Utau finished.

* * *

"That made it worse..."Ikuto said opening another pack of cigarette's he just bought.

'_It hurts just looking at her. It was hell when I had to be cold to her...'_Ikuto put the cigarette in his mouth, then he put his lighter back in his pocket.

"Why do I even bother calling her that when she won't remember..."Ikuto said to himself.

He chuckled a bit. He had gotten this habit from his mother, she used to always talk to herself as she cooked.

_'I guess being a bastard sometimes runs in the family also...'_Ikuto thought thinking about his dad.

His dad left him when he was 4, and came back when he was 11. Ever since then Ikuto tried to avoid his father. But over past years he's gotten closer to him.

He turned left, into an alley way. A short cut that led to an apartment the night Ikuto left the hospital. He rented the furniture, the only thing that was his in there was his clothes.

He could see a couple making out against the wall, he frowned even more.

He got flashbacks of him and Amu, how that would be him kissing Amu instead of the couple he saw.

"It's getting to me..."Ikuto said, trying to hurry towards the apartment.

He dropped the cigarette outside, they won't let him smoke inside. '_That hit me quick...'_He ran up the flight of stairs, all the way to the 4 floor where his room was.

He opened the unlocked door to his apartment, closed and locked the door behind him. Then dived for the couch.

"fuck..."He said taking out his medication for allergies on the table.

"Why do I have to be allergic to cigarettes?"He said to himself before taking 2 pills, then falling asleep.

**_DREAM STATE-Ikuto's P.O.V(_**_italized is dream)_

_I saw my self with Amu again. Us, in our best memories. I laughed and smiled, and she did also._

_All of a sudden the surrounding changed and now I watched as I confessed to Amu._

_"W-what's going on..."I said as the happy memories seemed to fade away._

_I saw Amu in the distance with somone, but as I got closer it wasn't me. It was the kiddy king, with MY Amu._

_"No. No! Noo!"_

_

* * *

_

Ikuto woke up from his happy nightmare-ish dream. He sat up straight from the couch, and looked at the clock. _1:38 A.M_

"That was a weird dream..."He said to himself.

He read the side affects on his medication. **Adults under the age of 35 made experence nightmares after taking the pill.**

He frowned, but read on. He smiled-

**If this happens, a good dream may occur next.**

* * *

**_and done!_**

**_WOO!_**

**_finally huh? Sorry it took so long, I get lazy. And I don'tlike writing as much. XD_**

**_Sorry again! But I have a whole week to write!, but don't expect much because I am still very lazy. I would have posted sooner but something happend while I did my correction and LOST LIKE A WHOLE CHAPTER I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON! GRRR! well yea, and now I have to get on working with my other story! My hands will be so tired. :]_**

**_IF I GET MANY REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE AGAIN BEFORE THE 29, THIS IS A PROMISE MADE BY (my name here)!_**

**_SO REVIEW PEOPLE!_**

**_,=,e_**


	20. Chapter 20

****

**__**

**_Po Tah toes: Sorry for the long ass wait..._**

Ikuto:You better me sorry...

Po Tah toes: I have reason's ahaha :

.Me...Yea so I failed English, so I had to study more then I want to..so it took time away from thinking of Idea's...

SOO this chapter might be short...and crappy...so

**_ENJOY!_**

******__**

**_

* * *

_**

****

****

_Never Love Again_

_Chapter 20_

_Normal P.O.V_

"What are you guys talking about?" Amu asked them.

She didn't believe them when they said something about her and Ikuto in the past...

"You guys had a..._thing...'_ Kukai said, trying to hint Amu about what they were talking about.

It was silent while Amu was thinking over what they could be talking about.

"A hate thing. I get it." She said with a smile. Not getting Kukai's hint.

"No..Not exactly..." Kukai frowned, and scratched the back of his head.

Amu stood there, thinking of what Kukai could have meant. Another akward silence, everyone stared at Amu. Hoping she would get what they were trying to tell her.

"...A brother sister thing?" Amu asked.

Rima rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"A love thing! You guys were deeply in love, and were going out!"Utau blurted out, she couldn't keep ut a secret anymore.

"Finally..."Rima whispered.

Amu stood their dumb founded. '_w-what...'_ She thought.

"T-there's no way _I _was in love with a jerk like him!" She said after another akward silence, she pointed to the directoin where Ikuto left. She was angry at the thought of her and Ikuto as a couple. '_There is no way in hell!' _She thought.

"We can prove it..."Rima stomped off towards their cars. Annoyed of Amu's stubborness or her being dull.

or both?

Amu was slightly scared of what Rima would show her

'_I-it wont be porn..I-it wont be porn' _She repeated in her head.

She followed after Rima, and the rest of her friends followed behind her.

"Kukai! Utau!" Rima yelled once they reached their cars. They whispered to each other, Rima, Utau, and Kukai. Low enough so Amu wouldn't hear.

"Got it?" Rima quetioned.

"Yes..." Kukai and Utau said.

"Lets go Amu."Rima said in a cold tone, but only because she was annoyed and tired.

"Are we going to your house to get the proof?"Amu asked, still wanting to see the evidence.

"Not yet. We're going to Utau's house..." Rima sent a side look to Nagihiko before getting into his car.

"We...are?" Nagihiko asked himself, confused.

"Are we spending the night there?" Amu asked, getting in the back seat of Nagihiko's car.

"Yes. It's 3 o'clock. So once you Utau shows you your room for the night go right to sleep..."Rima yawned, and her eyes started to drop slowly.

"A..alright.."Amu said, yawning also..

**_RiMaGiHiKo~KuTaU~aMuTo~AmUtO~kUtAu~RiMaGiHiKo~_****_RiMaGiHiKo~KuTaU~aMuTo~AmUtO~kUtAu~RiMaGiHiKo_****(Sorry, I got bored)**

"Thats your room Rima...and Nagihiko.."Utau pointed to a door on the first floow once everyone got their.

"Fine.."Without another word Rima went in her's and Nagihiko's room. Too tired to argue.

Kukai, Utau, and Amu went upstairs. To the rooms where they would be sleeping in.

"K-kukai...Y-you'll be in my room with me..."Utau said with a blush, and Kukai grinned.

"Amu you have the room down the hall too the left..."Utau pointed down the hall.

"Why do I sleep alone?" Amu questioned, afraid of being alone.

"I'll sleep with you...' Kukai's grin grew grew.

Utau glaredand dragged Kukai to her bedroom while he was saying " I was kidding!"

She threw him inside and waved to Amu, and went her room. Closing the door behind her.

Amu gulped and walked to the room Utau told her where she would be sleeping. It was dark inside her room and she couldn't see a thing. The only light source was the moon light coming from the balcounys clear double doors. She sat down at the edge of the bed, once she found it. Hoping a sound would come from the dead silent house.

"They have to prove it to me before I can believe it..."Amu said to her self thinking about what her friends told her.

She lied down, and pulled the blanket over her head. She twisted in her bed, and kicked her leg against something.

'_Must have been the bed board' _She thought before going to sleep.

"That was one hell of a kick my dear..."A voice whispered, the figure moved closer to Amu while he/she can.

But Amu was already fast asleep to open her eyes and see who it was.

* * *

**_P.S if the words in bold somewhere in there only say KuTaUkUtAu it was supposed to say._**

**_RiMaGiHiKo~KuTaU~aMuTo~AmUtO~kUtAu~RiMaGiHiKo_**

**_.._**

**_:D_**

**_Po tah toes: I wrote this on three pages and this is all I got..._**

**_I FAIL! :'(_**

**_Ikuto: Yes you do! I wasn't even in this chapter!_**

**_Po Tah toes: STFU and wait for the next chapter..I should be updating more since I got 2 weeks off from schook :D_**

**_Ikuto: d:_**

**_Po Tah toes: Well, I hope you enjoyed this...hm..chapter?_**

**_YOU REMEMBER WHAT TO DO RIGHT?_**

**_yes that is right!_**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**

**_,=,e_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_po tah toes: Here's the next chapter! it's not late also, ahhaa.. I feel proud of myself :D_**  
****

**_Ikuto:But it's still going to be crappy..._**  
****

**_Amu:Don't be so mean Ikuto...jackass..._**  
****

**_Ikuto:You wont be saying that once I-_**  
****

**_Po tah toes: ENJOY!_**

* * *

**_Never love Again_**  
**_Chapter 21_**

* * *

Amu's P.O.V

I woke up at 10 in the morning, the sunlight blinding me. '_Stupid sun...'_ I thought.

I got out of bed slowly, still kind of tired. I looked down at my shirt ' _What the hell?'_

I dont remember putting on a black T-shirt before going to sleep. I shrugged it off and headed towards the bathroom, wanting to take a shower. I looked at some pictures as I walked towards the bathroom door. _'Nagihiko..Kukai...and...Ikuto?'_

I grabbed a photo and examined it._' T-their friends...so it doesn't prove anything...'_ I thought, letting out a relieved sigh. I looked at the next photograph. It was a man who looked exactly like Ikuto, his father I might guess, was at the right. Next to him was Ikuto. Next to Ikuto was a woman with blonde hair and violet eyes, Ikuto's mom I guess.

_'Why does this room always have pictures of Ikuto? Who's room is this?'_ I thought, and picked up the next photo.

"Holy. Shit... " I said, staring at the picture.

It as Ikuto...and...and me. I was blushing, and looking at the camera. While Ikuto was kissing my cheek. "P-P-Proof..."I said to my self, shocked..

But I felt another feeling...

'_ Am I... Am I happy there's proof?'_

**Normal P.O.V downstairs**

"So how was your sleep, Ikuto?"Utau said while pouring batter for fluffy, chocolate chip cupcakes.

"Fine. Except Amu kicked my leg...Why did you want me to come over anyway?"

Kukai, Rima, Nagihiko who found out about their plan, and Utau sent side glances at one another. "No reason..."They all said in usion.

Ikuto didn't but it, but then he felt an urge...He stood up from his chair, and excused himself, walking outside for a couple minutes.

Amu ran downstairs, bringing the picture of her and Ikuto with her. " Is this your proof?" She said to everyone in the kitchen, holding up the picture. Everyone glanced at the picture, then looked back at their food. "Nope.."Rima said.

"W-what's the proof then?"Amu said, thinking the photo was enough.

"Why are you wearing Ikuto's shirt?" Nagihiko asked, changing the subject.

"Eeh?...Ikuto's...shirt?" Amu looked at the shirt she was wearing, thought flooding her mind.  
' _How did I get this? Was Ikuto there? Who dressed me? WHAT?_' Amu felt light headed, and gripped the edge of the kitchen counter tightly.

"She was shaking last night, so I put my shirt on her..." A husky, cold, voice said.

_'...Ikuto?_' Amu stared at Ikuto, who sat down and poked his pancake with a fork.

"...WAS I SLEEPI-" Amu started.

"Does anyone smell smoke?" Amu asked, not finishing her sentence earlier.

"Ikuto..."Rima whispered/yelled **(Idk :D),** she glared at Ikuto.

"Can't blame the guy. Blame the drug." Ikuto said, poking his pancake more.

_'T-thats right..h-he smokes...'_ Amu thought.

She shook her head, and went back on her original train of thought.

"I WAS SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED AT THIS JERK?" Amu yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Ikuto.

"I'm hurt.."Ikuto said, faking a frown.

Amu glared at Ikuto, and he smirked at her. She blushed, and looked away. She felt butterflies in her stomach, her heart rate increased as she felt Ikuto staring at her.

"I-I-I forgot...my phone upstairs!"Amu said, running up stairs. And slamming Ikuto's bedroom door with a loud 'bang!'

Ikuto turned in attention to Rima, and everyone in the kitchen. His emotion was back to normal, bored.

"What are you guys planning to do to Amu and me?"Ikuto asked, glancing at Rima then Utau. Knowing they were the only one with _good_ answers.

"We don't know what your talking about...'Utau said, turning her stove off.

"Im not stupid Utau..."Ikuto glared at everyone, wanting an answer.

"Fine. We're looking for proof that you two loved each other..."

"And the proof is?" Ikuto asked, getting slightly interested.

"Her diary, but we dont know how to get in her house. We don't have her key..."

Ikuto's smirk came back, a thought running through his head.

"I can get it on one condition..."

"What is it?" Rima asked.

Ikuto's smirk grew...

An evil glint in his eyes...

* * *

**_Po tah toes:Yea, so there it is...not too short is it?_**

**_Ikuto: I hate it..._**

**_Po tah toes: Why?_**

**_Ikuto: Because I didn't have sex with Amu... -smirks-..._**

**_Po tah toes: Fucking pervert..._**

**_Amu: W-What? -blushes-_**

**_so here's the chapter. Don't forget to check out my other story, PAPARAZZI HURTS..._**  
**_yea that's all I gotta say :D_**

**_REVIEW & REVIEW & REVIEW&_**  
****

**_,=,e_**


	22. HOLY SHIZZLE!

**Po tah toes: expect this chapter to be shitty, why? Because I think it's mostly a filler. **

**AND!**

**I know this story has gotten boring, BUT It will get interesting very soon -evil laugh-**

**Amu:I dont like the sound of that laugh**

**Ikuto:Who does?**

**Amu:I don't know :P**

**Po tah toes: So yeah...**

**TELL EVERYONE TO START READING THIS (again if they have been reading this) AND TO**

**LEAVE REVIEWS EVERYWHERE! I WANT THE REVIEW PAGE TO GROW SO I CAN RUB IT IN PEOPLE'S FACE. :D  
**

**so anyway's ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Never Love Again**

**HOLY SHIZZLE!  
**

**Amu's P.O.V**

I sat on my bed, I mean _Ikuto's _bed. Damn, how did I _not _see this coming?

I buried my face against the pillows, my face was burning up.

'_I can't believe he was there! I'm so embarrassed!' _I thought.

Then I heard a knock on my- I mean Ikuto's door. "Come in.." I murmured.

I let out a frustrated sigh when I saw who it was, '_not helping my fucking mood...'_

_"_Your phone was downstairs, in the living rooms table." Ikuto said, sitting down next to me.

My eyes widened. How can I be so stupid?

I remained silent, and faced my back towards him. I heard him sigh.

"Why do you smoke?" I asked, breaking the ice between us.

"That, is personal information _my _dear.."Ikuto answered, letting the words 'my' roll off his tongue.

I blushed. '_W-why am I blushing?' _I thought.

"Is it true that we used to go out?" I sat up, and faced him. Wanting to see the expression on his face when he answered.

"Yes, my, I miss those days..."He said, I froze.

I couldn't move my body, like I was in a trance. I stared into his eyes, his memorizing eyes. Wait, what am I thinking? The sunlight hit his face at the right spot, and at the right time, and I noticed all of his facial details. I stared at his eyes, my mouth parting a little bit. I realized he was leaning in, but I couldn't move. Then there was a feeling, could it be? '_Maybe I don't want to move...' _I thought. I closed my eyes when I felt his hot breathe hit my lips.

Before I knew it, I felt his weight get off the bed. I shot my eyes open, feeling slightly disappointed. He was standing a few feet close to the bed, his back to me.

It was silent, and I just stared at him. I took a deep breathe in, and Ikuto walked towards the door.

"Ikuto!" I said, just before he opened the door.

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

"Ikuto!" Amu said, I held the doorknob in my left hand. I looked behind me, making sure to hide my face from her.

I waited for her to continue...

"I-if I remember everything f-from my past..D-do you think w-we would start dating a-a-gain?" She asked, her voice sounded so innocent.

I smirked, gripping the doorknob tightly. Oh, how I would like that to happen.

"That is up to you, either way.. I will _not _stop loving you."Without another word I quickly left the room, not wanting her to comment on what I just said.

I sighed, '_part one, complete..'_ I thought, and smirked.

I walked down the stairs, my hands in my jean pockets. Everyone was in the living room, watching some anime.

"Did you do it?" Rima asked.

I nodded, and walked towards the front door. I felt everyone staring at me.

"Where are you going?" Kukai asked, breaking the silence.

I turned around, a smirk on my face.

"I'm getting that diary..."I turned back around, and left. Slamming the door right behind me, hoping Amu would hear it. '_Maybe she would come down and ask about me...'_

My smirk grew, if possible. _This will be interesting..._

_**Amu's P.O.V (sorry for switching, and yeah)**_

I heard a door slam from down stairs, I walked into the hallway, and looked down into the living room from the top of the stair case. Everyone seemed to be talking in a hushed tone.

"Who just left?" I asked, and everyone looked up at me.

"It was Ikuto, he said he had to go somewhere." Rima said, with her usual bored tone.

I blushed when Ikuto was mentioned, remembering what he said before he left his bedroom.

"Oh, and your phone was here Amu. Not upstairs!" Utau said, holding up my phone.

"Y-yeah..I-Ikuto came in my- I mean his room, and told me.." I said, going down the stair case.

"Retard, why he didn't he take it there?" Utau handed me my phone and I stood behind the couch, right behind Rima,her, and Kukai.

I looked around, Nagihiko was no where in sight.

"Where's Nagihiko?" I asked.

Rima looked around the room from her seat, "I'm not sure, where did that girl go?"

Kukai and Utau burst out laughing. I giggled.

"Why so mean, Rima?" We all looked up the stair case, and sure enough. Nagihiko was standing there, a small frown on his face.

"So the girl is back..."Rima said, looking the other way so no one can see her face.

In a flash Nagihiko was in front of her, without making a sound.

"Blushing, are we?"Nagihiko said, smiling.

Rima turned, and looked at him. She glared, but ten shades of red was spread across her cheeks. Kukai grinned, Utau grinned also, their grins also identical. I giggled at the sight of my friends.

They all looked at him, curiosity written all over their face. I covered my hand over my mouth, and stopped giggling.

"What's so funny Amu?"Utau and Rima said in usion.

"N-nothing really, it's just... you and Kukai make a good couple, you too Rima and Nagihiko..."Amu said, pointing at each of her friends.

Utau blushed, and Kukai grinned even wider.

"You know she's right, Utau..."Kukai said, pulling Utau onto his lap.

Utau's blush grew, and tried to avoid Kukai's gaze. She failed the second she looked at him. Utau looked away once Amu and Rima started to giggle.

"I think Utau agrees with you and Kukai..."Nagihiko said to Amu.

"S-shut up, you guys are so mean!" Utau smirked, almost like Ikuto, "We haven't even talked about Rima and Nagihiko.."

Rima glared at Utau, the blush growing on her cheeks.

"Yeah. If Rima was a little nicer to Nagihiko, and admited her feelings then they could be together."Amu said.

Rima's blush grew, and a small blush was on Nagihiko's cheeks.

"I d-don't know what kind of feelings your talking about."Rima said, turning away from Nagihiko and looking out a window.

"I'm hurt Rima, why do you have to be so mean?"Nagihiko frowned, and sat down next to Rima.

"Because she can't be nice."Utau's smirk grew.

Kukai grinned again, and pulled Utau against his chest. She didn't notice until her back hit his chest. Utau blushed, but didn't do anything.

"I can be nice!"Rima snapped.

"Say's the girl who's mean to Nagihiko."

"I. Can. Be. Nice!"

"Then go on a date with me..."Nagihiko said softly before Utau could say anything.

Everyone looked at Nagihiko, slightly shocked, but all he could do was smile.

"H-how will that prove t-that I'm nice?"Rima said after a long, awkward silence.

"Simple. You'll be admitting your feelings, or at least showing them. And you'll make me happy." Everyone but Nagihiko looked at Rima with wide eyes, awaiting her answer.

"I'll do it.."Rima whispered softly, but no one heard her.

"What was that, Rima?" Nagihiko said, holding back a laugh.

"I said, _I'll do it._"Rima said, but much louder this time. She hid her face in a pillow on the couch, everyone but her burst into celebration and happiness.

"Good job Nagihiko! How did you know she was going to say yes?"Kukai said, high-fiving Nagihiko once Utau got off his lap.

"Because she loves me."Nagihiko said, flashing a smile to Rima.

"Thats what you think."Rima said rolling her eyes, her blush finally going away.

"That's what I _know._"

"You can't prove it."

'_Oh yes he can...'_Everyone thought (but Rima) thought.

"It's written all over your fa-"

_DING DONG_

_DING DONG DING DONG_

"I got it!"Amu said, running to the front door.

"Hello?"She said as she opened the door.

"Amu!"The voice sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't remember who it was.

Everyone went to the door, wondering who it was.

"Hello, Mashiro-san, Hoshina-san, Kukai-chan, and Nagihiko-chan." Everyone but Amu froze. Their eyes widened, and stared at the person standing in front of the door.

_"T-T-Tadase?"_

**

* * *

**

**Po tah toes:Yeah, so sorry for the shitty chapter. So, Kukai and Utau admitted(kinda) that they would make a good couple. Rima is going on a date with Nagihiko. Ikuto left to go somewhere, I bet you guys can guess where. And TADASE IS BACK! I think that's what's most of it is about, if not then forget what I just said! :D**

**Ikuto:I was barely in this shit. -_-"**

**Po tah toes:You don't have to call it shit..**

**Ikuto:Yes I do 'cuz...TADAGAY IS BACK IN THE FLIPPIN STORY!**

**Amu:I know, WHY IS HE BACK?**

**Po tah toes: -shrugs- I don't know, I wanted to make things interesting since. This story WAS getting boring, now I hope I can get it unboring. :D**

**Ikuto:So you had to add tadase...**

**Amu:this is going to be hell...**

**Po tah toes:You guys are so mean!so...**

**I won't be updating for a while, and **

**I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ANOTHER CHAPTER ON _Paparazzi Hurts__ before I leave again for who know's how long._**

**There was grammar, and spelling mistakes I know. But bare with me, I used the little time I had left of winter break to write. SO BE GRATEFUL!:D**

**Sorry if I got the -san's and the -chan's wrong! :D**

**Did you notice, I made it longer, 2000+ words! It's no longer 1000, which I now realize IS WAY TOO SHORT! :D  
**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**oh, and if u read my christmas one shot. PM me or in ur review, tell me if I should make it a two shot, a whole story, or leave it as is.. PLEASE&THANK U**

**REVIEW!**

**,=,e  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Never Love Again**

**Chapter 23**

**

* * *

**

_**Recap;**_

_"Amu!"The voice sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't remember who it was._

_Everyone went to the door, wondering who it was._

_"Hello, Mashiro-san, Hoshina-san, Kukai-chan, and Nagihiko-chan." Everyone but Amu froze. Their eyes widened, and stared at the person standing in front of the door._

_"T-T-Tadase?"_

_

* * *

_

**Amu's P.O.V (Utau's house)  
**

I stood there staring at the young man at the door. His big, ruby red eyes twinkled when the sunlight hit him. His blond hair was combed neatly, and a princely smile plastered on his face. He stared at me, I felt a blush creeping along me cheeks. Everyone stared at the man named 'Tadase'.

"Hello, Hinamori-san."He said in a polite tone. His voice was still high, not as deep as Nagihiko's or Kukai's, but it suited him well.

"um...Hi.."I said, waving my right and then pulling it behind me.

"M-may I come inside?"He asked.

"Um...Sur-" I was pulled behind Kukai and Nagihiko, Rima and Utau holding on each of my arm.

I looked at the puzzled, I looked back at Tadase and he was frowning.

"I'm sorry Tadase, can you give us a moment?" Utau walked over to her door, she slammed the front door without waiting for an answer.

"Is something wrong?"I asked, looking at everyone with a confused face.

"Yeah. That bastard is here..."Rima murmured.

"He looks so kind, sweet, and gentle. How can you call a man like that, a bastard?" I asked, my left hand on my hip.

"Trust us, he's more then a bastard..."I heard Utau whisper behind Kukai and Nagihiko.

"Who is he any way?"I asked, sitting down on the couch.

"I think it would be better is you stay away from him, Amu."Nagihiko said, his eyes told me he was dead serious.

"Why? He looks so innocent, and nice!"I asked, wanting to know Tadase more.

"I think it would be better if you didn't know why."Rima said.

I was about to say something when it hit me. '_Something happened between us in the past..'_

It stayed silent for a while. I tried to think back, and hopefully remember something, _anything. _

But nothing came to me. How could someone, like Tadase, be hated my Rima, and everyone else?

I became anxious to ask my question, and I started to play with my fingers on my lap.

"W-what did he do?" I asked, my mind waiting for an answer.

When no one said anything, I asked a different question,

"What was my connection to him?" I asked.

"You guys were... '_in love'"_ Rima said, with air quotes on 'in love'.

A blush crept on my face, again.' In love? Me and Tadase? Love?' I thought.

Then something hit me, she used the 'were'.

"What happened to us?" I asked, wondering who broke up with who.

Rima sent glances at everyone, but me. I looked at every ones reaction. Nagihiko nodded, Utau did also, and Kukai just shrugged.

Rima took a deep breathe, and everyone stared at me then her,then back to me. I could feel my heart beating faster. 'Why did she look at everyone? What is with the deep breathe, and the staring?' I thought.

Rima nodded,and everyone looked at me.

"He cheated on you."They all said in usion.

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

I walked back to Utau's house. My hands were in my black jacket pocket, playing around with the piece of paper in my right hand. I took the paper out and smirked, again. Sometimes Amu made things easier then it should be.

_'Ikuto is my life_

_Ikuto is my soul_

_Ikuto is my love_

_I'll love him forever, and ever more more'_

Was what the front of the paper said, on the back was my name and hearts around it. I personally think this is better then a stupid diary, since it _is _in her handwriting. I turned the corner on Utau's street. Her house was a couple houses away. I noticed a white car at the front of her house. As I got closer, I made out a small dark figure leaning against the car.

I put the paper back in my pocket, and my hands went to fists. I was a couple feet away from the 'man' leaning against the car, and I'm surprised he didn't notice me, _yet._

I stopped walking when I was a few steps away from him. I glared daggers at him, even though he couldn't see me.

In a matter of minutes he turned around, and his eyes widened in shock, or horror. I smirked,

"So we meet again, Kiddy king."

**Normal P.O.V -sorry for switching so much, I know it's stupid :) -**

Tadase stared at the glaring Ikuto in shock. He didn't expect to see him today, heck, he didn't expect to see him _at all._

"Tsukiyomi-san!"Tadase said backing away from Ikuto.

"You don't look so happy to see my, Kiddy king." Ikuto said, taking one step closer to Tadase.

"W-what are you doing here, Tsukiyomi-san?"Tadase asked, walking backwards around Utau's front lawn.

"I'm paying a visit to my dear sister. What is _your _business here Kiddy king?"Ikuto asked, still glaring at Tadase.

"I-its none of your concern!" Tadase said.

"I heard you cheated on Amu."Ikuto said, changing the subject.

"I d-"

"You made her cry for hours." Ikuto said, his voice cold and harsh. Although he didn't show it, he felt like beating the crap out of him. His expression was calm, expect for his eyes still glaring at Tadase.

"I was going to tell her eventually..."Tadase said, looking at the ground.

"Going to tell her that you were through with her! Going to tell her you were done playing with her! Was that what you were going to say?"Ikuto raised his voice. To his and Tadase's surprise no one heard them.

"I found someone better then her, someone that could make me happy. Is that wrong?"Tadase yelled back, and stopped walking. He stood straight, and glared back at Ikuto.

"What's wrong is that, you didn't have the guts to tell her. Instead you did what you did."Ikuto growled, his blood boiled.

"I didn't want to have to go through the trouble of explaining to her. Besides, Hinamori-san was starting to become a bitch."

This sent Ikuto over the edge. He lunged towards Tadase, a fierce glint in his eye.

**Ikuto's P.O.V (Promise this is the last P.O.V change)**

I started to punch the bastard in the face. I was on top of him, and he was below me trying to escape. But the kid couldn't do shit. I started to hit him harder each time, after a couple punches blood started to trickle from his nose.

"You fucking son of a bastard! Never. Ever. Call. Amu. A. Bitch. Again!"I yelled, my punches got harder after each word. I got shit jaw, then hit nose, every where around his face.

"Say it again, see what happens bastard!"I yelled, still punching him.

"S-st-sto-stop!"Tadase tried to say between punches, but it turned out to be a painful groan.

The bastard started to scream for help next. I heart the front door of Utau's house open, them slam shut. I ignored it, and kept on punching the bastard below me. I heard gasps behind me, and shadows got closer.

I was pulled away from the bastard by Nagihiko, and Kukai. They held be back, when I tried to get back to beating the crap out of Tadase, I mean the bastard.

"Ikuto! Are you okay?"The girls ran up to me, except for Rima. Utau looked at my face, looking for any signs of blood. Amu was right behind her, looking at me with a worried face.

Nagihiko let go of me, to stop Rima from beating the crap out of Tadase.

"I'm fine."I said, moving away from Utau, and walked to Amu.

It was silent, and I just stared at her. She looked at the ground, avoiding my gaze.

"Amu! Amu, I want you back! Please, Amu.. I _need you!"_ All the attention was turned to the bastard. He was standing straight, but he was holding his right arm. He let go of his arm, and held his left hand out. His eyes were _begging _Amu to go with him.

"Amu..."I said, looking at her for any sign of going with that bastard.

Finally she opened her moth and spoke,

_"Tadase, I..."_

* * *

**Po tah toes:And ends with a cliff hanger :D**

**Ikuto:WOO! I beat up Tadagay**

**Po tah toes: For those people who like Tadase, GO AHEAD AT HATE. I just needed that, SO PUT WHATEVER YOU WANT TO SAY IN YOUR REIVEW, LIKE I GIVE A SHIT IF YOU LIKE MY STORY OR NOT, YOU HATER :)**

**Amu:Am I going with Tadase?**

**Ikuto:No your staying with me -smirk-**

**Po tah toes:Who said that? I didn't write the next chapter yet, you never know what will happen. ;)**

**Ikuto:thats evil...**

**Po tah toes:Yes, yes it kinda is**

**So...hate all you want...about me makingTadase being all..yeah...**

**I'll update when I get...130 reviews**

**that sounds ok :)**

**hell I might update sooner IF i get bored, and I have nothing better to do ;)**

**I love all readers, reviewers, and haters! **

**HIT THAT BLUE BUTTON AND REIVEW!**

**,=,e  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Po tah toes:HELLO'S EVERYONE! I am so sorry I haven't updated in..FOREVER!**

**Ikuto:Forever plus 8 **

**Po tah toes:Whatever! I'm so sorry! ok..so on with the chapter!**

**recap:**

_"Amu! Amu, I want you back! Please, Amu.. I need you!" All the attention was turned to Tadase. He was standing straight, but he was holding his right arm. He let go of his arm, and held his left hand out. His eyes were begging Amu to go with him._

_"Amu..."Ikuto said, looking at her for any sign of going with Tadase_

_Finally she opened her moth and spoke,_

_"Tadase, I..."_

_

* * *

_

_**A.K.A: This first beginning part was suggested by ****amutoforever786!(thanks for the idea!)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Never Love Again**_

_**chapter 24**_

_**Amu's P.O.V**_

I opened my mouth, and spoke,

"Tadase, I-"

All of a sudden everything went white, and my eyes closed. My legs gave away, and I fell to the ground...

Then these images, came into view.

**Flash back (Amu's p.o.v)**

_I walked around the nearly empty park. Walking past a couple kissing on a bench, 'I wonder if Tadase and I look like that' I thought._

_I stopped in my tracks, noticing the familiar blond hair._

_"T-tadase?"I choked out._

_I walked closer, and it was true, that blond was Tadase, my boyfriend._

_"T-tadase?"I practically screamed, walking up to him._

_Tadase parted from the red haired girl, and stared at me in shock_

_that image became a blur, and a different one replaced it;_

_"Come on Amu! Come with me!"Tadase said, gripping my wrist, and jerking me to one direction._

_"No!" I screamed._

_"Tadase!Let go!"I screamed again, hoping someone would hear me._

_I saw a flash of blue run towards us, 'Ikuto?' I thought._

_Before I knew it, Tadase was on the ground, and Ikuto was carrying me bridal style._

_I felt my heart skip a beat, taking in his scent. 'I..Ikuto..'_

_**End of flash back**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Ikuto and Tadase stood outside the hospital room door. Both glaring at each other, but not saying a word.

"Leave, you bastard.."Ikuto said harshly

**"**Not until I get to leave with Amu." Tadase said with confidence.

Ikuto laughed, but Tadase knew there was no humor in the laugh.

"What makes you think that, kiddy king?" Ikuto said, a dead serious expression, except for the thin smile on his lips.

"Amu loved me once, she _will _love me again."

Ikuto remained silent, until a thought came into mind.

"If Amu chooses me, you leave her life forever." Ikuto said,

"And when she chooses me?" Tadase asked, already 'knowing' she was going to chose him again.

"Then I leave Japan for good." Ikuto said, knowing the risk. **(A/N:Sorry for not saying they were in Japan earlier!)**

"Deal?" Ikuto said, taking his right hand out.

"Deal." Tadase said, shaking Ikuto's hand.

**1 hour later (Noon/12)**

The doctor came inside Amu's hospital room. Rima, Nagihiko, Kukai, and Utau left earlier, wanting some sleep. Those who remained in the room was Ikuto and Tadase. Both was waiting patiently for Amu to wake up.

"Ok. Good news is she will wake up tonight. After about 5 minutes let her walk around to get some circulation in her legs. I'll be back to check up after she wakes up." The doctor nodded at the two men, and left the room.

Both, Ikuto and Tadase, remained silent, and stared at Amu, waiting anxiously for her to wake up.

**10 PM**

Amu's eyes fluttered open slowly, taking in her surroundings. She looked around the room she was in. '_H..hospital?'_ Amu thought.

She moved her hand, but she felt something warm hold it. She looked at her right hand, and smiled. '_Ikuto...'_

His cheek was against her palm, his eyes closed. He was sleeping. She took in his features while he was sleeping.

Amu blushed, realizing how weird she was acting.

"Its nice to see your awake..." A voice said, at the corner of the room.

Amu looked towards where the voice was coming from. A figure emerged from the shadow in the corner...

"Tadase?" Amu said, eyes wide.

Tadase smiled, seeing that Amu was awake. He took her free hand in his, and moved closer to Amu.

"Have you thought about your decision yet?" Tadase squeezed Amu's hand lightly, hoping she would say yes.

"What?...oh.."Amu said, remembering Tadase's question.

"So..whats your answer, my love?" His eyes begging for her to say yes.

"Um..."Amu looked at Tadase, and felt nothing. She looked at Ikuto, and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Let me talk to you about this..over there.."Amu said, looking at the door way.

Tadase nodded, and walked over to the door way, letting go of Amu's hand. Amu walked over to the door way, behind Tadase.

"Tadase.."Amu started.

"I hope you know I'm very sorry for what I did before.."Tadase took both of Amu's hands in his, smiling.

Amu sighed and pulled her hand away from Tadase. He frowned, not liking what was happening so far in their conversation.

"I'm sorry Tadase. I don't have feelings for you, ever since _that _incident. I hope you can understand, Tadase." Amu said, giving Tadase a small smile.

He sighed, knowing that he lost the bet with Ikuto. He looked at Ikuto, glaring at him.

"Is it because of him?"Tadase said, still glaring at Ikuto.

Amu blushed, and she also looked at Ikuto. "...y-yes.." She said.

They looked at each other, and smiled.

"I understand."Tadase said calmly.

"Friends?"Amu said, showing a bit of kindness towards Tadase.

"Friends."Tadase agreed, and hugged Amu.

They pulled apart and smiled.

Then Tadase did something unexpected.

He kissed Amu very close to her lips.

Anyone could have mistaken that to be a kiss...

Sadly..none of them knew that the blue haired man woke up, and saw the moment. Mistaking it as a kiss...

* * *

**Po tah toes:Yeah super sorry for the long update! T_T**

**Ikuto:Even a review in your other story says you need to work on updating. failure.**

**Po tah toes:Don't remind me T_T But I have PERSONAL reasons why i dont review as often. T_T**

**besides I dont get as many reviews as before T_T so sad x)**

**Until next time everyone!**

**REVIEW PLZZ**

**,=,e  
**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Po tah toes:Sorry for the long update DX**_

_**Ikuto:Whats the excuse this time?**_

_**Po tah toes:I don't know how to write this chapter! I dont know what would be best! DX so much stress!**_

_**Amu:Ah~ well don't stress yourself out.**_

_**Ikuto:Get on with it already!**_

_**Po tah toes:First of all, thanks for all those people who reviewed a-**_

_**Akanna:Here's the chapter!  
**_

* * *

**Never Love Again**

**Chapter 25  
**

_**~Amu's P.O.V~**_

When Tadase pulled away I could see the bright blush on his cheeks. A small one blush spread on my cheeks also, but it was from embarrassment. Tadase nodded and walked away, but I heard him whisper, "_Goodbye..for good.."_ I watched him as he turned the corner in the hall way. I wondered what he meant by 'Good-bye for good.'I shook it off and went back inside the hospital room. I looked at the hospital bed, confused. '_Where did Ikuto go?' _He wasn't in the same spot he was earlier. Heck. He wasn't even in the room, as far as I can see. I realized the window was wide open, I guess he must have gone outside to get some fresh air. I sat down on the bed, waiting for him to come back, then I realized something, "This is the tenth floor!" I rushed to the window, and looked below. But I didn't find any trace of Ikuto. I stuck my head back in the room and I almost jumped back out the window.

"Ikuto.."I breathed out.

But, damn! He scared me! Besides that I was happy to see him. He was facing the door so I couldn't see his face. But the feeling in the room..It felt like something was wrong..something _very _wrong.

"I-it's nice to see your aw-"

"I'll go get the doctor.."He said, and walked out of the room. Something about his voice seemed.._off.._I followed after him, but stopped when I reached the hallway. I looked to my left, _empty. _I looked to my right, and saw Ikuto quickly walking down the hall.

"Ikuto!"I said, taking a few steps towards him. My bare feet hitting the cold tile floor. I wanted him to stop, but instead he kept on walking.

"Ikuto?..."I said once he turned the corner. I held on to the end of the sleeve on my hospital gown.

'_Is he angry at me?'_I thought and went back to my hospital room, waiting for Ikuto and the doctor to come back.

**Doctor's P.O.V (random..right?)  
**

I sat in my office, getting ready to go home when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said, and I set my glasses down on my desk.

A young man came in with midnight blue hair and matching eyes. He looked no older then the age of 20. Everything about him looked..serious..But there was something in his eyes, ah yes, the feeling of being heartbroken and sad. Poor, young man.

"Dr. Yashi, Amu's awake now.." He said, his voice sounded rough, cold, and harsh.

"Amu..Amu.."I repeated the name over and over again, looking for her folder on my messy desk.

"It's right here, doctor."The man said, taking the folder from the edge of my desk and handing it to me.

I opened the folder, and looked at Amu's files, "Oh yes, Amu hinamori.." I flipped though more papers in her folder, "Nothing too severe happened. My guess is she was shocked, overwhelmed, which caused her to faint." I said, putting the papers back inside the folder and closing it.

"..Can you check on her...for me?"I looked at the young man. He seemed, angry about something, maybe even sad. I got out of my chair, and walked around my desk so I was standing next to him.

"Tell me, are you Miss Hinamori's boyfriend?" I asked as we walked out of my office.

The young man stopped abruptly. His hands were balled into fists. He seemed angered by my question. "No. We're, friends.." His voice sounded pained. I decided to leave the subject, and kept on walking. Once we reached Miss Hinamori's door, the young man waited outside in the hallway. I found Miss Hinamori sitting on the hospital bed, facing the door. I forced a smile on my face. I felt on awkward aurora between the young man and Miss Hinamori.

"How are you feeling, Miss Hinamori?" I asked taking the stethoscope from around my neck and put on her chest, listening for her heartbeat, "Breathe in deeply," I said. She did what I told her, and her heartbeat seemed normal, "Breathe out." I put the stethoscope back around my neck, and smiled.

"Your breathing is fine, you can go home first thing tomorrow morning." I said with a smile. She nodded, but then frowned,

"Where's Ikuto?" She asked, looking behind me, but seeing no one.

"The young man that called me?" I asked. '_Ikuto..thats a strange name.'_ I thought.

She nodded. Her eyes were very, very, anxious.

"Well, he's right over," I took a couple steps back into the hallway, and looked at the spot where Ikuto was waiting. But I found he was no longer there. I searched the hallway, but there was no trace of him. I asked the nurse at the corner of the hallway if she has seen him, but he shook her head. I ran a hand through my dark brown hair, might as well tell Miss Hinamori this. I went back to the room, and this time she was standing up in front of the hospital bed.

"Im sorry Miss Hinamori, but it appears he's no longer here." I said, showing her a reassuring smile. She didn't seem to feel reassured and she walked into the hallway. I followed her as she ran around in the halls.

"Ikuto!" She yelled as we turned on corner.

"Ikuto?" She yelled again, but this time more concern.

"IKUTO?" We reached the elevators, and the floor reader said.

'_reached first floor'  
_

_**The long awaited...**_

_**Ikuto's P.O.V**_

I exited the hospital after the elevator got to the first floor. I took out my phone in my front pockets and dialed a number.

"_The person you are calling right now it not available. Please leave a message after the beep."_

I frowned and waited for the beep, once I finally heard it I took a deep breathe.

"I lost the bet Tadase. I saw you and Amu kiss. I'll be leaving for America tomorrow morning." I hanged up after I left the message.

I can't believe I was so confident Amu would pick me. I guess I was over confident. I looked back at the tenth floor, where Amu's room is The window was still open, and the lights were on. I could see shadows move from inside the room, and I turned around and started to walk away from the hospital.

"Good bye, love. I hope you live happy without me... " I felt a _Deja-Vu _when I said it this time,

_Because this time I knew it was true..._

_

* * *

_

_**Po tah toes: eheheh Mr. Yashi...**_

_**Ikuto:What. The. Fuck? Why do I leave?**_

_**Po tah toes: Did you not read the last part? (annoyed)**_

_**Amu:Yay, no more Ikuto!**_

_**Po tah toes:Then that means your stuck with Tadagay :)**_

_**Amu:(froze)..DON'T MAKE IKUTO LEAVE!**_

_**Po tah toes:Who do you think makes that choice?**_

_**Ikuto:Obama..he is the president of the united states after all..**_

_**Po tah toes: No! (annoyed again)**_

_**Amu: You make the choice? YOUR GOING TO MAKE IKUTO LEAVE, AND LEAVE ME WITH TADASE?**_

_**Po tah toes:Yes, and its up to the reivews also.**_

_**Ikuto: Let me guess, I leave..then you end this story..then you make a whole new story about me coming back? Right? I bet I am.**_

_**Po tah toes: I was thinking about that...But it sounds hard..and boring..since this story is long enough :)**_

_**Please reivew! you decide Ikuto's fate..**_

_**BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY..**_

_**YOU DECIDE THE TURTLES FATE! xD**_

_**,=,e (REVIEW!)  
**_

__


	26. Chapter 26

**First off, I know what you guys are thinking;**

**Finally you fucking updated! I waited..so..fucking...long..You horrible author!**

**I would be thinking that too. I feel horribly bad for not updating, but it's the summer so I'll try to update more. And here is some good news...Good-ish..So I think very soon I will be finishing up this not even going to try and explain why Im sooo late updating, it would be like a giant lise..how long as it been..MONTHS! Every time i think about this story that word comes up T.T . Instead of starting a new story, I'll focus my attention on my other storry. I also have made another account, but...Yeah, I don't wanna talk about that account right now. And I LOVE ALL YOU READERS! I feel great because I know at least some of my readers haven't given up on me. So I did have writers blocks..like major ones..I love you all. I don't hate any of you.  
**

** So to freshen up the memories, here is a recap..but I think it would be better to read the last paragraph from the last chapter;**

_I exited the hospital after the elevator got to the first floor. I took out my phone in my front pockets and dialed a number._

_"The person you are calling right now it not available. Please leave a message after the beep."_

_I frowned and waited for the beep, once I finally heard it I took a deep breathe._

_"I lost the bet Tadase. I saw you and Amu kiss. I'll be leaving for America tomorrow morning." I hanged up after I left the message._

_I can't believe I was so confident Amu would pick me. I guess I was over confident. I looked back at the tenth floor, where Amu's room is The window was still open, and the lights were on. I could see shadows move from inside the room, and I turned around and started to walk away from the hospital._

_"Good bye, love. I hope you live happy without me... " I felt a Deja-Vu when I said it this time,_

**_Because this time I knew it was true._**

**Never Love Again**

**Chapter 26**

* * *

**Amu's P.O.V**

I looked out the window once I woke up in the morning. The morning shine was seeping in the previous dark room. I looked down at the end of the bed and noticed a pair of clothes. I groaned while sitting up, my back stiff. I stretched, letting out another groan, and reached for the pair of clothes. Black skinny jeans, blue V-neck, blue vans, black head band._ Hm..these things look just like the outfit I picked for the next date for me and..._I stopped before I could finish my thoughts. Immediately I thought of _him._ I remembered last night, and fell back on the bed. I can't believe he would just _leave _like that. Oh well, I'll see him today and ask him what's up. I poked my head out of my hospital room door, and looked in the hallway. Left, _empty. _Right, _empty. _Happy, I headed for the nearest bathroom, and locked myself inside with the pile of clothes that was left on my bed. I set the clothes on a close by counter, and noticed a note attached to the blue v-neck.

'_Dear Amu,_

_ We really hope your out of the hospital by now. Since we've gone through "so much trouble" to get you these clothes. Just remember, your cell phone is in the jean pocket, and there is $15 dollars in the back pocket just in case you get hungry before we get there. Anyways, when you get out, PLEASE CALL US. Either Rima, since I'm expecting a 'very' important call later on today. Hopefully you get out of the hospital soon, feel better!_

-_Utau&Rima'_

I smiled and folded the note. Of course those two would give me clothes. I picked up the clothes, and started to strip the hospital gown off..

**10 minutes later. **

I flung open the bathroom door, big and wide, and made an escape back towards my room. I don't know what scares me about the hospital, but something about this place gives me a bad feeling. Once I got inside my room, I sat down on the hospital bed. I glanced at the clock, _8:00am. _I frowned, the doctor should've been here by now. I sighed, and sat down at the chair closest to the window. I looked down at the parking lot, letting the my thoughts take over. _I wonder if Ikuto was there last night..._I wondered, looking down at the many empty parking spaces. I frowned at the thought of him being angry at me for no reason._ Ikuto.._..I thought. Why did things have to be so complicated with him? Ugh, if only my love life can be like the ones in the movies? One big problem, then living happily ever after...NOT for me, it's one problem after the next. I rubbed my fore head with the palm of my hands. I inhaled deeply through my nose, and exhaled out of my mouth. I repeated it several times**.**

I remembered what the doctor from yesterday told me. I had to 'stay calm' so i can 'recover' quicker. I sighed, and sat down at the edge of the hospital bed again. I took out my cell phone and checked the time, 8:45am. Woah, the time passed by fast. I started to get restless and decided I've been in the hospital too long for my liking. I walked into the hallway, and saw a nurse at the check in counter near by. I walked over to her and tapped at the computer screen her eyes we glued on.

"Excuse me, what time is the patient for room 288 allowed to leave?"I asked in the nicest tone I could do at the moment. Without looking up from the computer screen, the nurse kept on typing. She opened her mouth, but then closed it without saying another word. I tapped my fingers on the counter, waiting for an answer. Once the nurse opened her mouth again she asked me, "Last and first name of the patient?" I frowned on the inside, seriously? It took her _that _long to ask a simple question, wow.

"Hinamori, Amu." I replied , trying not to sound irritated. After typing a few things, the women looked up to, and I met her dull green eyes. She looked in her late 30's, if not any older.

"You can leave when the doctor comes and checks up on you." She looked back down at her keyboard, and started to type again. I smiled, and nodded. I was about to walk a way, when I realized something.

"H-how did you know it was me?" I asked, shocked she knew it was me. Again, she looked back up from her keyboard. This times she had the are-you-stupid look. She continued to type, but replied,

"Your file says that you have pink hair. In all my life I haven't seen _one _person with pink hair up until now. You might not know this, but having natural pink hair is strange." I bit back rolling my eyes from the sarcasm in her last sentence. I mentally slapped myself. How do I forget that I have pink hair? No clue. I rubbed the back of my head, slightly embarrassed.

"hehe, yeah...Sorry for the trouble I caused you." I smiled, even though she didn't look up and see it. I turned on my heels, and walked away towards my hospital room. I sat down on my bed, and waited for the doctor to come in.

Within a couple minutes I was fast asleep.

_Cause you're all I need,_  
_ you give me, everything, make me complete_  
_ yeah you are all I need,_  
_ you make me, fantasy, all of the love that you're giving me_

My eyes shot open when I felt a sudden pain on my forehead, like some one just flicked me there. My eye sight went from blurry, to seeing a pissed of Rima and Utau right behind her. I blinked once, hoping that I wasn't seeing things. When I opened my eyes again, my friends were still there. I yawned, and sat up. "Hey guys, how long have you been here?" I asked, rubbing the back of my stiff neck. Rime crossed her arms over her yellow sweater, and Utau shook her head, letting her long straightened hair fall over her face.

"Not too long, but we the doctor told us you were allowed to leave.."Rima stared, before I could reply she continued, "4 hours ago!" her face turned red with anger. Huh, I was a sleep for a couple hours, thats interesting. Before Rima could say anything else, Utau pushed her aside.

"Anyways, get up, we should get going." Utau smiled at me, at least _she _wasn't mad. She turned to Rima, "Try not yell to loud in my car, I want to hear the new songs on the radio!" With that Utau walked out of the room, smiling. Me and Rima exchanged glances, at first Rima's expression was still angry, but her face softened.

"We're both happy that your alright. Come on, everyone is waiting." I nodded and followed her outside to find Utau leaning against the wall towards the room door. We both raised one eye brow at her. Her face turned bright red, and she shrugged, "Just wanted to see if you guys would calm down."

"Thats ease dropping my friend." I pointed out.

"Hmm. I'd like to call it 'listening to conversations that don't include you.'" Before anything else was said, Rima yelled,

"Last one to the car buys us starbucks!" Without a second to spare, all three of us ran down the hall. **(I don't own starbucks..I wish I did x)**

Once I reached the car, I put my hands on my knees. I waited for the other two to run faster. Once I saw the flash of yellow running out of the hospital door, I smiled.

"Come on you two!" I screamed, waving my hands in the air. I giggled once Rima and Utau reached the car. They fell on their butts, panting.

"Who...was...here...first?" They said between pants. I crossed my arms over my chest, and tried to remember to was here first. It was really close, and if I said Rima; Utau would think I was picking Rima over her. But if I said Utau; Rima would think I was picking Utau over her. This is a tough decision. I looked at one of them, to the other. Their faces were beat red, but their breathes started to get even. "It was a tie." I said, smiling. They both looked at me, their mouths slightly parted.

"But I was here first!" They said in usion, they looked at each other and said, "No I did!" They looked back at me, "Tell her I was here first!" They both yelled in usion, pointing an accusing finger at one another. "Pfh..." I covered my hand with my mouth, but I couldn't suppress that laughs. It was just _so damn funny _how alike yet different they are. I ended up falling to the ground, clutching my sides as I laughed. I could feel my lungs loosing air, and I fought to stop laughing. I calmed down once tears started to make its way down my cheeks. When I opened my eyes, I saw Rima and Utau standing above me, looking down at me with weird expressions.

"I think they put some type of drug in your medicine." Utau smiled at Rima's comment, but opened the drivers door. "I totally agree with you Rima, but we need to get home, remember?"

"Last one in the car buys starbucks!" Here we go again...

_everytime i think about you_  
_ want ya, need ya, hold ya_  
_ kiss ya, love ya_  
_ never would place a person on this earth above ya_  
_ i just wana be the one thats make u feel amazing because you keep it real_

"I can't believe you guys made me use the $15 you gave me to buy you starbucks." I said, taking a sip from my double-choclate chip fappuccino. I looked out the window, frowning once I heard a couple laughs from the front of the car. "Your fault, you got up from the floor too slow." I was about to argue, but then I saw a black cat run across someones front lawn. And it instantly reminded me of Ikuto, the _'black cat of misfortune.' _as what Tadase used to call him. I rolled my eyes at the thought of Tadase, annoying little-

"So have you guys seen Ikuto?" I asked before I could finish my thoughts. I could see Utau raise her eyebrows at the rear view mirror. "Why the sudden comment Amu?" Utau asked, a smirk similar to Ikuto's danced across her pink lips. I could feel a small blush heat up my face, but I looked away from her before she could realize it was actually there.

"N-no reason..I just thought he was mad at me." I frowned as a part of last night flashed in my mind. Rima turned in her seat in the front next to Utau, and looked at me. "Why would he be mad at you?"

I shrugged, "Because last night he left..But he acted like he was ignoring me, no good bye, nothing. When I went out to the hall and call after him, he was already gone..." My voice was faint. I looked down at my fappuccino, and started to mix it with my straw slowly. Why did Ikuto ignore me? That question was still lingering in my mind.

"What a jack ass.." I heard Rima say under her breathe. "But we haven't seen him since yesterday.." Utau answered, I nodded and looked back down at my fappuccino. I let my mind wander off as we drove away from the hospital, and towards Utau's house.

**Normal P.O.V**

As the car came to a stop at a large drive way in front of a house. Sighing, Amu opened the door, taking her empty fappuccion cup with her. She closed the car door behind her, and walked up to the front door. Her friends behind her exchanged glances, but soon followed behind Amu. "Door unlocked if you wanna go in now!" Utau yelled to Amu as she locked her car. Amu nodded, and opened the unlocked front door, and stepped inside to find the guys watching T.V on the couch in the living room. She smiled as she watched Kukai whine and an irritated Nagihiko change the channel. She walked up to them, and they still didn't notice her.

"I can see things don't change.." Without stopping their bickering Kukai responded, "Its his fault Amu!" After saying a couple more words to each other Nagihiko and Kukai realized something. Both shot up from the couch and hugged the laughing Amu. "We're happy your finally back from the hospital!" They said in usion. Letting go from her friends, Amu sat down between Kukai and Nagihiko.

"So what did the doctor say to you?" Nagihiko asked after passing the remote control to Kukai, after he complained for the hundredth time so far that day. Amu shrugged, but Rima answered for her from the door.

"The doctor didn't say anything, she was fast asleep." Rima walked over to the U shaped couch, and sat next to Nagihiko. "But he left a note that said she would be fine. Just lay off on surprises or anything like that for a couple days. To keep her mind calm or something.."Utau walked inside, and sat next to Kukai. Amu sighed feeling left out. Kukai with Utau, Rima with Naighiko, Amu..by herself.

"Do you remember what made you pass out?" Rima asked after watching Kukai channel surf for a couple minutes. Amu rubbed her forehead, trying to remember what happened that day. "Not..much.." She said, but what happened that day played in her mind. To Tadase asking her to take him back, then the flash backs. Her friends sent her worried looks. She looked at each of them and showed them a soft smile.

"I guess I was just overwhelmed.." She pulled her knees to her chest, remembering the painful flashbacks. A wave of silence fell over the room, everyones gaze was on Amu. "Funny thing was...I never got to answer Tadase, well not in the way I imagined to answer.." Amu smiled at her friends, as their eyes widened.

"What were you going to say?" Utau asked for the ever so anxious friends.

"I imagined myself yelling at him, saying stuff like '_fuck you' _or _'get out of my life.' _Then slap him or something..." Amu eyed her friends suspiciously as they let out a relieved sigh. "What did you think I would say?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!"Utau said, looking away from Amu.

"Y-yeah, absolutely nothing!" Kukai looked away from Amu also to avoid her suspicious gaze.

"Nothing.."Nagihiko looked away also.

"Thought you would have kicked him in the balls.."Rima shrugged, and payed attention to the T.V

"You guys thought I would go back to him didn't you?" Amu asked looking from Utau, to Kukai, and lastly Nagihiko. They all denied it, but Amu knew their thoughts. She sighed.

"Besides..I already love someone else.." Amu said quietly, everyone but Rima looked at her with a surprised expression. Another wave of silence fell over the room.

"S-so have you guys seen Ikuto today?" Utau asked, breaking the silence. In her mind, Amu thanked her friend. Snapping out of their trances Kukai and Nagihiko shook their heads.

"I'll call him, and ask him where he is.." Utau passed Amu her house phone, and the room fell silent once again as she dialed in the number. Without checking her phone for what his number was.

"Put him on speaker. I need to ask him to buy me some pizza on the way here." Kukai grinned and his stomach growled. Amu rolled her eyes, and put it on speaker. After a couple of rings she was sent to voice mail.

Everyones eyes widened, and Amu dropped the phone on the ground. Everyone froze, and Ikuto's husky voice went on to finish the voicemail;

"_I saw you kiss the kiddy king in the hospital Amu. I made a bet with him, and if you picked him over me I have to leave Japan...For good. Heh, still can't believe I lost to the kiddy , I bought a plain ticket last night. My flight leaves tomarrow at noon, don't bother trying to stop me. The nearest air port is an hour away. I hope you have a nice life with 'him.' I don't want to say goodbye to your face, since I know it would hurt me too much and seeing your face would make me want to I want you to remember one thing Amu... _

_I love you._"

* * *

**Oh, dont you just love it when I do that ;)**

**Anyways, I started to run out of Ideas on what to do in the end..so yeah..It kinda turned out not so great. SO I'll TRY to update in 2weeks or less. I know what you must be thinking;**

"After all of this time..you end the chapter with..with..THAT!"

**Aren't I just horrible? :)**

**Please, review, sersiouly this time I will try and 'update as soon as possible' but I need more reviews-they motivate me that SOMEONE out there is still reading this story.**** Dont worry I haven't gaven up yet, love you all, review to keep my motivation intact! Forgive me for any mistakes thats in there, too lazy to re-read it..you know me .  
**

**-Your horrible updating Author..Po tah toes 3  
**


	27. Please don't Leave Me

**Haha, Told you guys I was going to update soon! I finished this on Saturday, but I waited until Tuesday to post it? Because I wanted to add suspense, and to leave your minds wondering x) So anyways, Im proud of myself, updating so early! Thanks for all of the review you guys :) And right now I just found out..Im around 3 reviews away from 200 reviews! I CAN'T BELIEVE 200 REIVEWS? THATS CRAZY! well to me at least. Not many people on fanfiction anymore, hopefully they come back and see that not everyone left fanfiction :)**

**So without further ado here is chapter 27! Wait, Lets recap what happened in the last chapter;**

_Everyone's eyes widened, and Amu dropped the phone on the ground. Everyone froze, and Ikuto's husky voice went on to finish the voice mail;_

_"...I saw you kiss the kiddy king in the hospital Amu. I made a bet with him, and if you picked him over me I have to leave Japan...For good. Heh, still can't believe I lost to the kiddy , I bought a plain ticket last night. My flight leaves tomorrow at noon, don't bother trying to stop me. The nearest air port is an hour away. I hope you have a nice life with 'him.' I don't want to say goodbye to your face, since I know it would hurt me too much and seeing your face would make me want to I want you to remember one thing Amu... _

_I love you."_

_**Ladies and gentlemen..Or girls and guys...this is..**_

**_Never Love Again_**

**_Chapter 27:_**

**_Please Don't Leave Me  
_**

* * *

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Everything seemed to have frozen in Utau's house. When the voice mail ended, everyone just stared at the phone, which was on the ground. Nagihiko and Kukai had their hands in fists, mouth slightly parted, and eyes wide. Utau had her hands covering her mouth, eyes blinking back tears that were threatening to fall. Rima stared from the phone to her friend**_,_** she wanted to go and comfort Amu, to do something. But she knew better when Amu was in a state like this. Tears streaming down her face, both hands over her mouth, knees pulled to her chest. Soon enough her sobs were audio able, and she started to choke on her tears. If anyone could describe what she looked like right now, they would have said '_she looks heartbroken.' _More then likely she was...

"I-I-I-Ikuto.."Amu whispered against her mouth. Her tears fell like a river, and her eyes started to get red and puffy. Everyone stared at Amu, but they couldn't manage to move to her and comfort her. It was as if they were still frozen. After a few minutes Amu reached for the fallen phone, and redialed Ikuto's number. After it ringed 3 times she was sent to voice mail again, she couldn't help but yell at the phone as the voice mail went on.

**_"_**Please don't leave me, Ikuto!" Even though she knew it was no use to yell when the voice mail was still playing. Everyone looked at Amu with a pitiful look, they all wanted to comfort her. Yet, it felt like they were frozen in place.

**_"_**_I love you." _Ikuto's voice repeated when the voice mail ended. "I love you too..Ikuto." Amu whispered into the phone when the voice mail ended. Amu hanged up when she heard the beep, dropping the phone back to the ground. She stared at her shaking hands, terrified. Her eyes were wide and red and tears were still falling. "I..I can't believe h-he's leaving.." She whispered, and her hands started to shake more violently. _I'll never see him again.._At that thought, Amu bawled into her knees. Mumbling things about Ikuto, and often screaming for him to come back.

At last, Rima was able to move from her seat next to Nagihiko. Sitting down next to Amu, Rima pulled her into a giant bear hug. Amu cried into Rima's shoulder, but she couldn't manage to move her arms around her, to hug her back. "I'm sorry, Amu." Rima whispered to the top of Amu's head. Slowly, the tears streaming Rima's face started to fall into Amu's pink hair. "I'm so sorry." She repeated. Utau watched as her two friends cried, and she couldn't help but move to the other side of Amu, and hug her also. "D-don't cry Amu...W-we'll all cry.." Utau whispered softly as she hugged her crying friend. Her tears started to fall off her her cheeks, and onto Amu. "Please don't.." Utau whispered, Hugging Amu tighter and Rima did the same. "Everything will be okay in the end.." Nagihiko told Amu. Not having any more room to hug Amu, he hugged Rima from behind instead, knowing how hard it was for her to watch her friend like this. Kukai looked at his friends, he couldn't help but let a single tear fall. He hated to see his friends like this, knowing Amu was under there somewhere. He hugged Utau from behind, and whispered, "We'll get through this some how.."

Hearing what all her friends say, Amu's cries started to soften. When images of Ikuto filled her mind**_, _**and knowing it was more then likely she would never see him again, she started to cry louder. After a few minutes of crying, realization hit Amu. She moved her head from Rima's shoulder and looked to the nearest clock. Due to the large amount of crying, her vision was blurry, "W-what time is it?" Amu asked. Wiping away her tears, Rima looked at her phone for the time.**_ "_**10:45.."

Amu couldn't help but grin. Even though tears were still falling, she showed her friends her grin. "It's not too late." At first no one knew what Amu was talking about. Nagihiko was the first to realize what Amu was talking, and he grinned. One by one, her friends caught on by what she was saying. Soon enough all of them were smiling.

**_"_**It's not too late." She repeated, confidence in her voice.

_Please don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please, don't leave me_

"Drive faster Nagihiko!" Amu yelled from the back seat when she glanced at the clock, _11:20 am. _Right now they were on the 92 highway that lead to the nearest air port. "I can't! There's traffic!" Nagihiko yelled back, pointing at the many cars in front of his own. "Just try to calm down a little bit Amu.." Rima said, patting Amu in the back. "Fine.." After mumbling a few more words, Amu looked out the window just in time to see a plane in the sky. She felt her heart ache. _Ikuto.._ She thought as she saw the plane. She tore her eyes away from the plane, and onto the road in front of them. They were on the last lane to the left, 25 miles until the air port. _25 miles until I see Ikuto.._ Amu thought. The thought of seeing Ikuto again made Amu smile, she didn't give up all hope.

"At this rate, we'll be there in half on hour..."Kukai said in the front, rubbing the back of his head. Hearing this, Amu jumped up on her seat. "What?" She yelled. She looked at the front window, and stared at the many cars in front of them, and to make it worse, they weren't moving. "By the time we get there, he'll be on the plane.." Nagihiko said to himself. Slapping Nagihiko in the back of his head, Rima inclined her head towards Amu. Her face was like one of a child when they lost their parent. The color of Nagihiko's face drained, and gilt took over. "Ahm...I-I mean, thats a very low possibility!" Amu looked at Nagihiko, her eyes confused. "Yes, yes! Very low possibility!" Nagihiko said, nodding his quickly. Amu smiled, fake. She knew on the inside there was a small possibility that she would make it in time. She watched as she saw another plane go into the air. _Please..._ She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. _Please don't leave me..._

When she opened her eyes, she looked down at her phone. _11:38 am. _She felt her heart sink, and they were 10 miles away from the air port. She felt the feeling of hope drain, and she was about to tell Nagihiko to forget about the air port. _I should just forget about ikuto._..Amu thought. _No! _A small voice in her head argued. _You love him, you fight for love!_Then something in her snapped. She opened the car door, jumped out, and ran down the road.

"Amu!" Utau, Kukai, and Nagihiko got out of the car and yelled her name. Rima smiled, "Good luck..Amu.."

As she ran down the high way lane, she recieved many honks. "Get outta the way you bitch!" She heard someone yell behind her. Ignoring everything around her, Amu kept on running at top speed. At one point a car almost crashed into her, lucky for her the driver stepped on the brakes. She slid over a cars hood, just to pass the car reaching the exit of the high way, Amu sprinted as fast as she can towards the air port. As she ran down the busy sidewalk she bumped into many people, "excuse me..pardon me.." She repeated, pushing past them. "Ah..ah..ah.." Amu panted when she was just across the street from the airport. She ran across the street, feeling the adrenaline drain from her body.

"Finally!" Amu said when she entered the airport. She ran to the check it, panting she asked, "Has a man...With blue hair..came here?" She asked. Nodding, the lady replied, "Yes, why may you ask?" Amu's breathing went back to normal, and she was able to talk without panting. "What plane did he take?" She asked. The lady eyed her suspiciously, "Whats your connection to him?" Amu froze, "C-connection?" She repeated. The lady nodded. "I'm his..." Amu took a deep breathe, and smiled at the woman, "Im his fiancee." The lady didn't seem to believe her, and so she pressed on with questions. "Then why would he be leaving?" Amu stayed silent for a moment, then she got an answer, "He had a business trip to go to, and I slept in so I wasn't able to say good bye." Amu showed the lady a sad face, trying to her best to sound and look convincing. "Do you know what time his flight leaves?" Amu nodded, "12, noon." The lady at the desk rubbed her fore head, "I'll give you 20 minutes to find him. I better see you back here. His flight number was 24."Thanking the lady, Amu jogged to where flight 24 was.

"hahaha, I'm not too late!" Amu yelled, laughing as she got closer Ikuto's plane. She glanced at her phone, _11:45. _"15 minutes to spare!" Amu said. When she reached the door to the plane it was already closed. "Maybe they didn't open the door yet." Amu wondered to herself. She took a seat in a near by chair, waiting for the door to open, and to see Ikuto. When nothing happened for 5 minutes, she walked to the nearest desk. "excuse me." The man at the desk looked up, and smiled.

"How many minutes until flight 24 leaves?" She asked. The man looked up at her and said;

"_Flight 24 took off 15 minutes ago."_

* * *

**DONT YOU JUST LOVE HOW I DO THINGS LIKE THAT! i feel horrible for doing that..but then it feels funny afterwards. Anyways, yeah..Flight 24, Ikuto's flight took off. Amu was too late. All that running for nothing T.T that sucks x(So sorry if the chapter seemed short..It took a lot of thinking-as in wondering if I should have left it like that or not..But I did leave it with Ikuto leaving :)  
**

**I know you guys must hate me, but hey..It seemed interesting x) Don't worry its not the end..yet :)**

**Thank you all that reviewed! Love all my readers :)**

**and please...**

**REVIEW!**

**That way I'll update in maybe 1week or so...maybe less :)  
**


	28. Chapter 28

**So yeah. I had PM's saying interesting things *COUGH COUGH* you know who you are :D .Thank you all for the reviews, and I hope that YOUR MIND WILL BE BLOWN ONCE READING THIS CHAPTER! :D I dedicate this chapter to** _**RomanticaKH1 **_**who's reivews never fail to make me smile,laugh, AND make me want to update faster. Lets have a recap to remember to 'wonderful' ending of the last chapter!**

_"How many minutes until flight 24 leaves?" She asked. The man looked up at her and said;_

_"Flight 24 took off 15 minutes ago."_

_**Never Love Again**_

_**Chapter 28**_

* * *

_**Amu's P.O.V**_

I felt it. I swear I felt my heart stop beating when those words came out of that man's mouth. I could feel my throat go dry. I shook my head,_  
_

_"_There has to be a mistake!" I said, trying to look over the desk hoping that it was, yet failed. The man shook his head, "I'm sorry, but Flight 24 took of 15 minutes early. Why so glum about it, did ya' miss your flight?" The man asked, looking at me with concerned eyes. I shook my head, and covered my ears with my hands. "No...This can't be happening!" I said to myself as I started to walk away from that man, and slowly made my way back towards the entrance.

_"_H-he can't be gone!" I felt like ripping out all of my hair, and then screaming until I lost my voice. My pace quickened toward the entrance. I need to get away. Away from this place. Away from people. Away from..everything! "This has to be a nightmare.." I told myself, but before I knew it I was at the entrance.

_"_Amu whats wrong? Where's Ikuto?" I looked ahead of me, and saw Rima and the rest of my friends running towards Rima. I shook my head, I need to get away. Pronto. Once they reached my their eyes widened. "H-He's gone, Rima. _Gone." _I repeated and tried to push past all of them. Kukai held me close to him, and I cried into his shoulder.

_"_I was too late.." I whispered and cried harder. "I'll never see him again.."I bawled into Kukai's shoulder knowing for a fact this was the end for me and Ikuto. Never once have I thought things would end this way. I could feel more arms around me, and when I turned my head to look around all of my friends were there. Tears streaming down all of their faces, I couldn't help but hug them all. "Thanks for being there for me you guys." I smiled at them,and let go of Kukai. I looked over my shoulder, and down the crowded sidewalk.

"I think I'll walk home..." I started, walking slowly to where I thought would be the right way home._ "_But Amu-" I turned around to meet their stares, I showed them a reassuring smile. "I just want some time alone...To think this all out.." Their faces told me they still didn't want me to go alone. Then Rima sighed.

_"_Just don't do anything stupid. Stay safe." Rima smiled at me, and I smiled back. "And try to stop crying. Just a little bit less." Utau showed me a concerned smile. I lifted a hand up to my cheeks and sure enough I was still crying. Funny how I didn't even know, it just came naturally at the moment.

_"_Here, it might rain." Nagihiko took off his purple hoodie and passed it to me. I nodded, and held it in my hand.

"Call if you need a ride!" Kukai held a thumbs up, I managed to raise a weak hand, and do the same.

_"_I'll call you all when I reach my house." I waved at them, and started walking down the street. Behind me I heard Rima say, "I pray she'll be alright."

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Walking down the very street, Amu started to get restless. She felt weak, and she has not stopped crying. As she went further down the street there were less and less people on the side walk. "Ikuto.." She would mumble with a few words after that talking about how she'll never see him again, or how it was the end from them two.

_"_Miss, are you lost?" A police officer asked her when he saw her from across the street. Head hanged low, looking up only to make sure there were no cars when crossing the street, hands in her hoodie pockets, and tears that streamed down her face. Amu only shook her head, and kept her gaze at the ground.

_"_Well then...are you okay?" The police officer asked, Amu hesitated before she answered. No, she wasn't Okay. She was far from 'okay' she was heartbroken, torn in two, depressed. Although if she told the police officer that he would think she would commit suicide_, _Or something around that matter.

_"_I'm fine.."Amu managed to say, her voice weak as though she had a high fever. The officer eyed her, not knowing if to believe her or not. He sighed and put a hand in his pocket, "Alright then. Be on your way. Stay safe too" Nodding, Amu walked past the officer and continued her way down the street.

Amu groaned when she felt the first raindrop fall from the sky and to her stained cheeks. As the drops got more frequent, she decided to put on Nagihiko's hoodie. Within minutes the once blue sky was not a dark gray. "Stupid weather.."Amu murmured under her breathe. There were less and less people in the streets once it started to rain. 10minutes after the first raindrop, Amu was the only one walking outside. Looking to her left, what she saw was a happy couple in a Cafe. The girls eyes were wide, her bright smile signaled she was happy. The boy next to her laughed, his eyes were shining. But there was one thing that caught Amu's eye between the two, the identical ring on their left hand. Amu felt empty inside as she saw the couple kiss, and laugh.

_We were like that..._Amu thought as she walked away from the Cafe. By now it was pouring, _hard. _There were very little cars on the wet road, except for the occasional buses. Looking up to see a street sign, Amu groaned again. She had no clue where she was. And if she stayed out there any longer she would come down with a cold or something.

_"_Forget walking..." Walking quickly down the street Amu kept her eyes peeled on the street for any sign of a taxi. Empty. No cars in sight. After waiting 15 minutes of hoping a taxi would pass by, Amu just wanted to give up. But at the last moment she saw a car coming towards her. She grinned when she realized it was a Taxi. She waved her hand out frantically, hoping the taxi would stop for her.

To her luck it did, the driver rolled the window down. "Hop in." To Amu's surprise the driver was a girl. Her bleach blonde hair, and her bright blue eyes felt so inviting. Still smiling, Amu hopped in the car. Once closing the door, the driver looked at Amu through the rear view mirror. "Where to?"

_"_Seiyo._" _The taxi drivers eyes widened, and her lips slightly parted. She moved in her seat, and turned around to face Amu. "That far?" Amu simply nodded, and put the hood down. "Alright, but I'm not takin the highway. Nope, not in this weather." Stepping on the gas, the drivers made a left and started to drive towards Seiyo.

_**Amu's P.O.V**_

"So what cha' doin all the way out here if you live from Seiyo?" The lady, Ashlee, asked. I looked out the window and watched the rain slide down the window. I hesitated before I answered, but decided it would be better to let it out. "This guy I love...He left..." I looked down at my lap, playing with my fingers. "Aww, Sorry to hear that, hun." I tried to blink back the tears, but it was too late. Another river of tears was forming on my already tear stained face. "I-its alright.."After that the car was awfully silent, but when they reached a red light Ashlee turned around and faced me again.

_"_Listen, I know what it's like to be heartbroken. But one way or another you'll get over him." She faced the road again_, _and I noticed a small smile on her face. "One way or another..."She whispered. I think it was more to herself then to had both hands on the steering wheel when I noticed a ring on her left hand, on her ring finger.

"Your married?" I asked her. "Huh?" She looked at me from the corner of her eyes, confused. After a couple of minutes I guess she realized I was talking about the ring on her finger. She shook her head sadly, "No..Not anymore at least..." Her tone was sad, her eyes seemed to become more dull.

"I'm sorry if it brought up a painful memory, I was just curious is all." By now I felt bad. I didn't mean for her to remember something unwanted.

"Its all right. I just have to remember to say no when people ask me that question." A small smile formed on her pink lips, and we stopped at another red light. _What happened? _I thought. "Nothing to complicated. He thought I was unfaithful...and well... that was the end." Right then and there was when I realized I thought out loud. I felt my face heat up from embarrassment. "I'm sorry, that was a personal question! I just thought out loud.."

Again things went silent. When we entered the town closest to Seiyo was when she spoke again;

"Which is worse; Saying something you wish you hadn't or saying something you wish you had?" I went silent. Honestly, I did not have a clue which was worse. There were many occasions when I said something I wish I didn't. And there were even more occasions when I wished I said something.

_"_I...I don't know.." I whispered, when I looked up Ashlee was facing me. "Where to next my friend?" I smiled. She considered me a friend, I couldn't help but think that I thought of her as a friend too. "Down this street. Make a right at the stop sign. It's going to be on your right, its a 2story house. You can't miss it." Nodding, Ashlee made the right turns at the right places. Before I knew it I was stepping outside of the Taxi.

_"_Um..I only have 30dollars, I'm pretty sure thats not enough though." I said, holding the money out to Ashlee through the window. At least at Seiyo the rain had stopped. Ashlee shook her head, "No need for money. I just helped a girl out is all.." She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

_"_Well, Goodbye hun. Hope I see ya around!" With that she sped off down the street, and at that moment I saw the sign that said _not in service. _I smiled, she was a good person.

I plopped down on my bed, and took off Naghiko's sweater. Leaving me in the clothes I had on when I went in the hospital. I walked over to my dresser, and turned on the T.V while I was at it. I was about to walk into the bathroom when I heard the anchorman from _Japan News_ said something that would have killed me right then and there. I turned around and faced the T.V and saw the devastating picture of a plane. Not just any plane, and plane that crashed. I listened to the anchor mans words carefully;

_"Earlier today we got news that a plane crashed while having a pit stop on it's way to America. As far as we know, there are no survivors."_

* * *

**So I kinda rushed on the end a little bit, just to update quicker. And so...HERE IT IS!:D I know most of you must be like 'WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU BITCH?' but I wanted to add excitement? Yeah,lets go with that! So, i hope you guys dont compeltly hate me. And please excuse the grammar and spelling mistakes, again I kidna rushed on this chapter. Just to be safe, I'll be hiding until the next update-just in case anyone wants to murder me or something *Cough cough*__****RomanticaKH1** _***Cough Cough* I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And please...**_

_**Please Review!**  
_


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello everyone, sorry for the slow-ish update! I'm happy that you guys '_LOVED' _the last chapter XD. Thanks for all the reviews also, and right now...I'm thinking this story will end in 2 more chapters or so. I REALLY don't want to end it just yet..but I'm running out of idea's and I'm getting tired writing again. I know, I suck . But I planned to end it in 2 chapter WAAAY before I was running out of idea's..So..yeah..Anyways, I don't think any one forgot what happened in the last chapter so..NO RECAP! But if you want a recap..then just go back and read the last chapter :)**

**Never Love Again**

**Chapter 29**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

It was as if time had frozen in the Hinamori residence. The television screen went black. The thunder boomed outside, flashes of light allowed very little light in the dark master bed room. The wind started to pick up outside of the home, and the sky grew black. But everything inside the house was silent, and frozen. With the occasional thunder bringing light into the bedroom, a person was standing there as if she was frozen in time. One hand clutched the small television remote so hard that her knuckles were beginning to turn white. The other hand clutched the hem of her shirt. Her feet felt as though she was planted through the ground, and was to stay there forever. Her eyes were wide, and glued to the black television screen. Thoughts danced through her mind, sending her on her knees. Dropping the remote, and clutching the side of her head. Her gaze went to the floor as she clutched her head harder, almost ripping out her beautiful pink hair.

"No.." Her soft, delicate voice whispered over and over. She started to mumble things over and over as her eyes lost their usual bright, warm shine. Her eyes were still wide, but now there were dull. They were just a regular honey-comb color eyes, nothing special about them. They didn't sparkle, _Nothing. _

A tremendous amount of pain shot through her whole body, and finally made its way to her heart. The pain felt as though someone was ripping her heart out while she was alive_, _then slowly ripping her into shreds. It felt as though with each movement everything hurt, yet most of the pain was felt in her heart. She moaned out in pain when the anchorman's words repeated itself in her mind. She shut her eyes, hoping the pain would some how ease. Yet it was still there, and it was becoming more painful by the minute. She dropped her hands on the floor, and her head shot up.

Tears falling down her face like a never ending waterfall, and new ones were brimmed around her eyes. She held her hands together, as though she was praying. She lifted part of her body up, now her face was completely looking at the window ceiling above her. The rain splattered against the window, mimicking her tears. Fresh new rain was beat against the window, and fresh new tears ran down her face. She stared at the sky, and screamed at the top of her lungs;

_"Why?"_

Her voice was high, and afraid. Her expression mimicked what she was feelings inside, _alone..empty..broken.._Her breathing was uneven, it was as though she just finished running for miles. The pain in her body ceased, but the pain in her heart was still there. It was as if a person was stabbing her in the heart multiple times. She tried to even her breathing, but her tears started to choke her.

Her body fell to the floor the same time cracking sound of thunder was heard. Her eyes were slightly open, but the tears were still flowing. Her vision started to get blurry and she heard a small voice in her head. She felt a final stab in the heart before she went unconscious when she realized the voice. _His _voice ringed in her head, repeating the words over and over;

'_I'll always love you, Amu.'_

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Two people sat side by side on a couch in the dark. Both of them stared out the nearest window, watching the rain drops fall. The occasional thunder flashed light in the room, and the usual _boom _was loud enough to slightly shake the house.

"Do you think she's alright?" A soft voice said, but it was clear that she was afraid. No, not for herself. But for someone else. Her violet-purple eyes were wide in concern as another flash of thunder was seen through the window. When she didn't get an answer she looked at the person next to her. "Rima?"

Rima's eyes stayed glued to the window, watching the rain and thunder. Her voice was above a whisper, "_No..." _She knew, they both knew; they both knew how afraid Amu was of thunder. With each _boom _of thunder Rima could faintly hear it...the faint screams of her friend. Yet they were stuck there in her house. "I need to go to her..." She started to stand up from her couch, but was pulled back down. She didn't take her eyes off the the rain and lightning outside, in fact, she _couldn't _take her eyes off of what was going on outside. It was as if she was in a trance.

"Its too dangerous Rima. You can get seriously hurt, just wait until the storm lighten up." Utau held onto Rima's tense hand, afraid that she would try and break free to go to their friend. It turned deadly silent between the two, then a sigh escaping Rima's lips broke the silence. Utau could feel Rima's hand begin to relax, and she too started to lighten her grip on her friend.

"As soon as it's safe. I'm going to her." Rima looked at Utau, and with the flash of lighting she saw that Rima was all serious. A small smile made its way onto Utau's lips and looked equally as serious at Rima, "No." A flicker of anger flashed through Rima's eyes, "_We _are going to her as soon as its safe." The anger was instantly gone in Rima's eyes and soon enough a smile was on her lips also. She nodded once, and looked back out the window. She was filled with concern once more at the sight of what was happening outside. The storm didn't look as though it would lighten up one bit, it fact-it looks as though it was getting worse.

"I hope she's doing alright..."Utau's voice was quiet compared to the loud thunder claps outside, it was just loud enough for Rima to hear it. Rima nodded also, but she knew something was wrong. She had a gut feeling that something was wrong, she closed her eyes, _Please...Please let everything be alright._

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

At the cracking sound outside, and a loud clap, Amu's eyes shot open. At first things were blurry, but her vision started to get clearer. She looked around her without moving, then another loud clap of thunder boomed outside. Her hands balled into fists, and she shut her eyes again. _Thunder.._She thought as she curled herself into a ball. _It hurts..._She thought to herself when she moved. No, the pain was not in her legs or in her arms. No, they were in her heart. She barely opened her eyes again, feeling the tears threatening to fall once again. _What happened? _She tried to remember what happened earlier, but nothing came to mind. All she remembered was changing the channel to the news- _The news.._She thought as she saw the remote a few feet in front of her. She instantly remembered everything.

She moaned in pain as she stretched her hand out to attempt to grab the remote, but failed only being a couple inches away. "Come on..Come on.."She whispered to herself as she tried to reach it once again, letting out another moan of pain as the pain shot throughout her body and into her heart. She clutched the remote once it was in her grasp, and she pulled it towards her. _No, don't. You'll experience more pain. _A voice in her head yelled at her. Her finger froze, centimeters away from the _on _button. She stared at the remote, but ended up pressing the button anyway. _Fool..._The voice faded away, and soon the only sound came from the television.

Groaning in the process, Amu shifted into a position so she can look at the television. She stared at the commercials playing on the television, and she brushed a finger across her tear stained cheeks and felt them slightly wet. "What the.." She wiped the area around her eyes and on her cheeks, and her finger was covered with liquid. _Blood? _She thought, but felt relieved when she saw that it wasn't blood. Instead, it was a clearish color, out of curiosity she licked her finger. _A..tear? _She thought as the salty taste touched her taste buds. Had she have been crying when she fell unconscious?

The anchorman's voice snapped her attention to the television, and her eyes widened. On the right of the screen was a horrible picture of a plane crash. It was broken into two, and both parts were on fire. At the sight of it, Amu felt a tear slide down her cheek once again. "No.." She whispered to herself.

_"Back to the report on the plane crash! It had taken 15 minutes for people to reach the plane, and by the time they reached there the plane had caught fire. There were no sign of survivors. The plane had crashed at the beginning of the landing area, here is the exact words the pilot said as he flew the plane towards landing." _

_'This is Flight 24, I repeat flight 24. I repeat, there is something wrong with the engine. I'm losing control of the plane, I repeat. I'm -' _A scream was what finished the audio clip_._

Amu stared at the television, the same thoughts as earlier danced across her mind. Her body shot up straight, despite the pain, and made her way towards her door. Mumbling things along her way. She groaned as she opened the door and as quickly as possible, made her way down the stairs. Each step was like a stab in the heart. Half way down she had to grab hold onto the railing to keep her balance, she slid her hands down the railing with each step. At the last step her bolted to the front door, and ran outside.

First she was greeted with the heavy rain beating down on her. Making her instantly soaked. And in only a T shirt and skinny jeans, she could feel all the warmth in her body leave her. She felt cold, and worse. She felt.._Alone._ She felt even colder as the cold wind whipped her body, mixing with the cold heavy rain. The managed to get to the bottom of her drive way when a loud thunder clap made her nearly fall to her knees. It was so loud, and it was the only light source except for the few street lamps still standing and working for that matter.

_"No..._" She said as she made her way into the middle of the street. She looked to her left, knowing that would only lead her to the main street she went right. The one place she knows where she could be alone, where no one would ever think of looking for. Where most of her happiest, and best childhood memories had taken place._ "_Come on legs, run!" She yelled down at her legs. They were barely getting off the ground, but they couldn't go any faster or higher. It started to get colder, her body needed more heat to run normally. Rubbing her hands on her arms, Amu felt slightly more warm around her arms. With that she ran her now warm hands down her legs, and she felt them a little bit warmer. "Come on.." She told herself and soon enough she broke out into a jog. She inwardly smiled to herself, but the warmth was only temporary.

_"_No!" She half yelled to herself. She touched her cheeks, they were warm but she couldn't tell if it was the rain on her face or tears. She could see it, the small outline of it. Yes, she was close. Yet at the same time, she was so far. "Please. Come on!" She told her body, but it started to betray her. She started to lose the feeling in her legs. With a few more small steps, she fell to the cold, wet, hard ground. She felt the stinging pain when the her cheek made contact with the ground along with the rest of her body. Yet she couldn't let out a single sound. She stared off into the dark sky, her vision started to get blurry and red.

"_I love you, Ikuto." _She whispered, and her eyes fluttered close.

* * *

**LOLOLOLOLOLOL I'm not sure weather to be happy that I finished, or scared about what you guys are going to do! XD so what did all of you think? :D Don't you just love this chapter..I think I did pretty good, I tried hard not to make any grammar mistakes. If there is then..oh well :) Don't hate me, alright? And I hope most of you will NOT put that you want to kill me...Even though you mean it in a good-ish way...well I hope you mean it in that way! Also..don't worry I don't think you have to wait _that _long for another update. Just wait until I update my other story..then a few days later I'll update this story also. I thank all of you that review, and I think you'll have to wait a couple of extra days for an update. As I have already told some of you that I PMed...I'll be away for a could days..BUT don't worry, It wont be a LLOONNNGGG wait...Promise!**

**Please..Please... Review!  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry for the late-ish update my readers! I'm thinking there would be 2 more chapters, then this story is done! Woo! So sad to finish, but so happy that I finished another story!:D This chapter goes to all of you that reviewd(addimison2 ,aznpride16xx,RomanticaKH1,AviTaRi ,Sukiya62 ,alchemistlover14 ,Ninja-bunny08 ,lady Renzies)I love how you all had accounts so I could have a PMconversation with you guys/girls !I know you guys/girls will FREAKIN LOVE this chapter. I used all that I know. Now..lets have a recap shall we?**

_I love you, Ikuto." She whispered, and her eyes fluttered close._

_**Never Love Again**_

_**Chapter 30**_

* * *

_I ran around the play ground, using the best of my seven year old body. I ran fast enough for my pink hair to flow behind me. I smiled, and yelled 'Iku-kun!' as I ran. I looked behind a tree, not there. I looked in the slide, not there either. I stood in the middle of the small playground, 'Iku-kun!' I yelled once again. But there was no sign of him. He..left me, again? I balled my hands into fists, and rubbed my eyes as the tears fell. 'waaah!' I screamed and cried some more. Only then I heard someone sigh in front of me._

'_Such a cry baby, Amu.' I looked up, and sure enough standing in front of me was Iku-kun. I shot up from the ground and hugged him, but I only reached his stomach. Curse my seven year old body._

'_I thought you left me again!' I told him, looking up into his midnight blue eyes. He only shook his head, his midnight blue locks moving also. What a strange ten year old. But I was a strange seven year old. _

'_I was hiding. Same spot as last time.' He told me and pulled away. I frowned, the same spot? Why didn't I check there?  
_

'_Meanie Iku-kun! I can't reach that high!' I yelled at him, and pushed him. But his body didn't budge._

_' I- K- U- T- O. Why don't you like my real name?' The ten year old Ikuto asked, I did my best to shrug._

_'I like Iku-kun better." I smiled at him, I saw a small smile on his lips also._

_'Your such as kid..' Ikuto said, still smiling and rubbing my hair._

_'Your such a meanie..' I muttered under my breathe._

_He rubbed his eyes, making fake crying noises. I rolled my eyes, muttering 'Whatafaker.'  
_

_'Amu!' I heard my mother call me. I groaned, but also heard Ikuto's mother call him. I smiled up at him._

_'Can you come tomorrow?' I asked him, I instantly saw the smile disappear from his lips. I saw something flash across his eyes, but it was gone before I could make out what it was. His bangs fell over his eyes, completely covering them. When he didn't say anything I frowned and took a step closer to him._

_'Ikuto?' I said softly, finally saying his first name out loud. Then everything happened too fast after that. He hugged me, whispering a 'good bye.' But we would see each other tomorrow, right? _

_The next day I sat on the swing waiting for Ikuto. There I sat for hours on end. Waiting for him, but there was no sign of him any where. When night fall came my mother found me on the swing, staring down the street Ikuto would usually come from. Still no sign._

_'Honey. We have to go now, it's dark.' My mother said, but I kept my eyes fixed on the street. _

_'Iku-kun didn't come today, mommy.' I said, trying not to cry. Why? What did I do, is he angry with me because I'm a cry baby?_

_'He..he won't come any more, honey..' I finally broke my gaze at the street and stared at my mother. Half scared, half confused._

_'What do you mean mommy?' I asked. Why won't he come here? He doesn't live that far right?_

_'He moved far far away. Yesterday was his last day here. Thats why we brought you guys to the park. To say good-bye..'_

_That night, I cried myself to sleep for the first time._

_**Normal P.O.V**_

"What's happening to her?" Rima yelled as she and Utau ran down the hall. Amu was lying down in a stretcher next to them, unconscious and her breathing was uneven. The nurses pushing the stretcher ran quicker, going down the hall.

_"_There's a high risk that she's suffering from hypothermia. If not that, then the wound on her head looks pretty bad, maybe infected. We'll have to take the dirt and small rocks out of her. " The nurse said, quickly taking Amu to the Operation Room.

_"_This is as far as you can go. Sorry girls, but let the doctors do the rest." A security guard said, blocking their view of Amu. Utau and Rima tried to push past him, but to no avail they were left in the waiting room alone.

_"_Oh my god how can this happen?" Rima asked herself as she cried softly.

_"_Please say she doesn't have hypothermia, please say nothing bad will happen to her." Utau prayed softly and cried also.

"So much blood.. She was so cold..Cuts every where..God!Why did it have to be our Amu?" Rima yelled into the ceiling, her cries worked its way into sobs along with Utau. After that no one said anything;

The flash back of finding their friend was burned into their brains. An unwanted memory that is forever remained,

**Flashback**

_"Hurry up!" Rima yelled over her shoulder to Utau as they ran to Amu's house. The wet ground made it hard to drive having no choice but to go on foot, and the freezing wind didn't help either._

_Panting, Utau caught up with Rima, and they both ringed Amu's doorbell. Both freezing cold, and rubbing their arms for body warmth. When there was no response they ringed it again. Nothing._

_"Amu!"Rima yelled, knocking once on the door. With that one knock, the door swinged open, revealing a dead silent house. It being pitch back inside didn't help either. The girls slowly walked into the living room, cautious._

_"Amu?" Rima called out, walking closer to what she thinks is the stair case. When there was no reply she reached for the stair railing, and slowly went up the steps._

_"I'll check down stairs, you check up stairs."Utau called from the kitchen, trying to flicker the lights on, but nothing happened. Rima nodded and made her way up stairs, thinking 'this is kinda like a horror movie' in her head. She shook the idea off when she reached Amu's room, the first door in the hall way._

_"Amu?" Rima whispered, poking her head inside the door, looking inside. She frowned, the room was empty. She was about to leave the room when she noticed the remote control on the floor. 'Why would that be there?" She thought and stepped inside the room._

_"Thats strange.."Rima told herself as she picked up the remote. She pressed the 'ON' button, and surprisingly enough, the television a few feet away turned on. Her eyes widened as the stared at the terrible picture of a plane that crashed._

_'We have just received news that there were no survivors on plane. This is a sad day when a horrible accident has occurred. Let the people that have passed be in your prayers. This is Japanese News and we hope you stay tuned! Don't go away!' Rima's grip on the remote was strong enough to break it to pieces, her face as white as paper. Fear and sadness made it's way into her eyes._

_"Amu.."Rima said to herself as the news showed another picture of the plane. Dropping the remote Rima ran out of the room, thinking she knew where Amu would be. Taking two steps at a time she made her way down the stairs, almost tripping in the pitch black._

_"Utau!" Rima screamed, she could hear her friends foot steps running towards her. Within seconds she was in front of her, slightly panting._

_"Did you find her?" Utau asked, hoping for a good answer. But gripped her upper arms tighter when she got her answer._

_"She's not here. Come on, she has to be in this storm." Rima told her, quickly making her way to the front door and out of the house. Utau close behind her. Once they reached the side walk, they looked down the road._

_"Right is a dead end." Utau told herself, looking left then looking forward. Thinking of where their friend would be, they stared from left to the road before them, wondering which way their friend could've gone. Realization hit Rima, and she snapped her fingers._

_"Remember that small park we used to hang out with when we were little? Mostly Amu and Ikuto?" Rima blurted the words out quickly, thunder drowning the end of end of her sentence. Utau nodded and rubbed her arms again, despite her having a jacket on she was still freezing._

_"Lets go check there! It's down this street!" Rima yelled, running down the road on their left. The rain making the ground more wet with its return, along with the occasional thunder, and the dark gray sky. Utau ran right behind Rima this time, hoping to find Amu before the storm could._

_By now it was raining hard once again. The two were about to give up when they saw the outline of something on the ground when the lighting flashed. They were about to go back, thinking that it was a piece of a tree. Then they saw pink. A small dark puddle surrounded the outlined figure as the rain hit it hard, yet what ever it was didn't move._

_"Amu!" They screamed and ran towards their friend. The thunder downing out the ambulance sirens._

_**End of Flashback.**_

I pressed my hand against the glass window. I stared at her from the hall way, and into the recovery room. I watched her chest rise and fall slowly. I stared at the pulse oximeter on her small finger, wanting to feel the beating of her pulse against my hands. Her hair was out of her face, pulled back so the bandages could cover her wound properly. I stared at her sleeping face. Skin as white as snow, cuts and bruises here and there_**, **_chapped lips, and the air tube going in her nose. I felt my heart throbbing in the pain of just looking at her like this.

Though they had told me she would be fine I heard them talking down the hall of how there is a chance she would not make it. I watched her heart monitor, as the lines went up and down in a slow steady beat. I pressed my head against the window and looked at the tile floor below me, shutting my else shut. I had both of my hands against the windows balled into fists. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

_**"**_I'm sorry.." I told her even though she wouldn't hear me. This _was _all my fault. I wiped the tears from my eyes before they could fall, sorry couldn't do anything. I lifted my head up to look back at her, it felt like my heart stopped beating and flew out of my chest. Her eyes were wide and staring at me, I could see her struggle to sit up. I watched her lips as they moved when she would usually call my name. Though I couldn**_'_**t hear her, I knew instantly what she was saying.

"_Ikuto..."_

* * *

**Are you freaking happy now! (^O^) CUZ I AM! I know you guys are either grinning at your computer screen like an idiot, smiling, crying tears of joy, or yelling at a turtle of how happy you are. I predict you are doing one of those choices above by now. I would be doing the turtle I leave you guys here, knowing Ikuto it not dead, And that you all love me again?Right? RIGHT?  
**

**I bet you can guess who that last P.O.V was, and you can guess that 'she' will live, and the ending of the story coming up very soon. So yes, I decided to not end it with amu still asleep as Ikuto cried. I made it so she was awake! Haha! Now I know you all love me;)**

**_Since I did such a GOOD JOB at the last part of the chapter I think I deserve some reviews that say how happy you people are instead of the I hate you reviews and whatnot! And how you guys won't try and kill me and what not *COUGH COUGH* So yeah..Now I must send you guys on a mission. I need some corny, cheesy, sweet lines for when a guy comes back to his lover, or he stays with his lover. AND if you don't know what the hell I'm talking about, review saying how you thought the chapter was, and any corny-cheesy-sweet-lines any of you guys know. The one I chose will be announced at the end of the next chapter(: Please and thank you!_**

**_Please review! oh and corny sweet cheesy lines of any kind are welcomed..as long as their in English or Japanese I guess (:  
_**


	31. Chapter 31

**Ok readers! sorry for the late update, but i was busy. thanks for the reviews, everyone. i would also thank my brain for lasting this long, with all the thinking it was doing over the summer. i would also like to say..this maybe the last chapter for never love again. Sorry you guys! i really don't want to end it, but i don't want it to be..stretched more then it should be. so, this may be the last chapter! according to the ending. if not, then..hooray! so, no recap! i'm just lazy,sorry. so on with the story!**

**Never Love Again**

**Chapter 31**

* * *

Her honey-comb eyes were fixed on the man on the other side of the glass window. Honey-comb met midnight blue. Their stares were unwavering and her mind was filled with one thought. _Ikuto. Ikuto. Ikuto. _Her thoughts repeated in a song like rhythm. She felt her heart beat faster as she took in his every detail. His midnight blue eyes, wide and fixed on her. His midnight blue hair in it's usual mess that she loved so much. The tears that once brimmed his eyes were gone in a blink. She struggled to sit up, but only fell back in pain when the throbbing from her forehead hit her. She layed back in the hospital bed, and whispered his name, "_Ikuto." _Her voice barely audio able. She held one of her small hands towards him, wanting him to come to her. Was she imagining him being there, was her mind playing tricks on her?

She watched closely as he slowly made his way towards the door, eyes still fixed on her. She could hear her heart beating as she watched the door knob turn slowly. She held her breathe when the door opened and _he _slipped into the room. Both of them froze as they stared into each others eyes once again. She felt as if her heart was about to burst from her chest, and she blinked to make sure he was really there before her.

"_Ikuto?" _She asked softly to the man. A small smile tugged on his lips, and his eyes sparkled in the dark room.

"_Amu." _He said her name as if it would save his life. In 3 silent strides he engulfed her into a giant hug,pulling her into a sitting position. Amu felt the tears threatening to fall as she hugged Ikuto back. She cried into his shoulder, happiness filled her body and soul despite the pain she was feeling.

"I..I thought you left me!" She buried her face into his shoulder and cried. Ikuto felt his tears falling from his face and onto Amu's hair. He shook his head, feeling guilty yet some-what happy.

"I could never leave you.." Ikuto whispered, and kissed the top of her head.

Amu couldn't think of anything to say, and only cried harder. Ikuto on the other hand kept on blaming himself silently, and pulled Amu closer to him so there was no space between them. For a few minutes it was like this. The silence between them went from awkward to comforting. All thoughts left Ikuto's mind when Amu's sobs started to quiet down, and all he could think of was her. How she was with him, alive. Amu, on the other hand, couldn't get thoughts out of her mind. Wasn't Ikuto on the plane? Didn't he already leave? What? Ever so slowly, she pulled away from Ikuto just enough to look at him. She stared into his eyes, and he stared into hers.

"Why'd you go outside in a storm?" Ikuto asked softly. Moving his thumbs in a circular motion on Amu's cheeks, not breaking eye contact. Amu shuddered as the flash backs hit her. She shook her head and pulled away from Ikuto. She looked down on the hospital bed sheets, and kept on shaking her head lightly.

"I..I can't remember everything.." Amu said quietly.

"It's alright. What do you remember?" Ikuto asked, even though he knew the whole story. He wanted to hear it from her, for her sweet voice to tell him.

Amu shook her head. She didn't like the things she remembered, but she told him anyway. Her voice barely above a whisper. "Cold. It was so cold..I was hurt...My heart.." Amu paused, looked at Ikuto, then continued,"Then..I...I saw you...then..black.." The room fell quiet once again, all Ikuto could do was stare at Amu, feeling guilty.

"You should get some sleep, Amu. It's still late." This caught Amu's attention, and before Ikuto could walk away, she grabbed onto his hand. He refused to look at her, he wouldn't be able to handle it if he looked at her once again. Amu tugged on Ikuto's hand.

"Don't leave me, again.." Amu whispered, she hung her head low. She remembered the pain she felt when he left her, when she _thought _he left her. She didn't want to feel it again, she didn't want him to leave her. Even if it was for the best. Ikuto couldn't take it any more. He glanced over his shoulder, and when he saw Amu looking so depressed and helpless he could feel the guilt building.

"Okay then...Just lie down, and promise me you'll get some sleep." Ikuto said quietly while pushing Amu gently down the hospital bed, trying his best to avoid looking at her. He sat down on the edge of the bed, looking down at the floor. Amu could sense that he was avoiding looking at her, but said nothing.

"Promise." Amu said softly and closed her eyes. Ikuto took his chance to glance at her, confirming that she closed her eyes and was going to sleep. He was about to get up from the hospital bed when Amu's soft sleepy-like voice stopped him.

"I love you, Ikuto." Those four words made Ikuto freeze, and kept his stare on Amu. After everything he put her through, she can still say those words to him? She still loved him even though he left her? Even though he more then likely broke her heart? Ikuto sighed, he didn't deserve her. He leaned towards Amu, gently pushing away the stray hairs from her face. He kissed the part of her fore head that wasn't covered with a bandaged. He kissed her on each side of her cheeks and whispered an, " _I love you too." _before leaving her to sleep alone.

...Amu woke up by the sound of hushed whispers around her. Slowly, her eyes started to open and the whispers started to simmer down. Once her eyes were fully open things were fuzzy. She blinked a couple times and saw that she was surrounded by her friends. She felt a stabbing in her heart when she scanned the room and found that Ikuto was not there, though she managed to smile.

"Kukai. Nagihiko. Rima. Utau. What's up?" She asked casually as if she wasn't in the hospital room, and inside a living room instead.

"Nothing. Just visiting an idiot friend in the hospital." Rima shrugged as she spoke, but Amu could see the relief and happiness in her eyes.

"I wonder who that can be.." Amu spoke softly. This time Utau answered her.

"You know her. You know her very, _very, _well actaully." Utau smiled.

"Really?" She asked, her smile grew.

"Yeah really." Kukai and Nagihiko told her at the same time.

Amu smiled at her friends, and forced herself into a sitting position despite the throbbing pain in her forehead. All eyes were on Amu, and the room fell silent. Amu's smile grew.

"I think this idiot friend needs a hug." Within seconds Amu was surrounded my her friends in a friend group hug. The hug lasted for minutes, and each one of them slowly let go of their 'idiot friend.'

The second they pulled away Amu got a slap to the back of the head, her eyes snapped to the shortest out of her group of friends. She gripped the back of her head, that was throbbing in even more pain. "Rima!" Amu yelled, glaring at her friend who was staring at her with a blank expression.

"Don't do something stupid like that again." Rima's expression was serious and stern, once Amu nodded. Rima's expression went from serious and stern to soft and warm. She smiled warmly to Amu. "Good. You had us all scared to death."

"We're all happy your okay now." Utau smiled also.

"Thanks guys. Sorry for worrying all of you. I didn't know what I was thinking." Amu looked down and whispered quietly to herself, "I was thinking..." Her thoughts over flooded with Ikuto. Where was he? Why wasn't he here? Did she just imagine the things from last night?

"Something wrong, Amu?" Her eyes went to Utau, who looked worried. Amu smiled once again, trying her best to hide her thoughts. She lied her head back down on the pillow, trying her best to look tired.

"Just...still kinda tired from all that happened."

"I'll leave you to sleep that, Hinamori. Get well soon." Amu smiled when Kukai called her by her last name, the thing he always did in middle school. Kukai waved good-bye as he left Amu's room. Nagihiko waving, and soon following after him.

"Get well soon Amu. We'll come back when you feel better." Utau gave Amu a quick hug before leaving her and Rima alone. Amu waited for Rima to leave, but all she got was a flat stare.

"What's up?" Rima asked Amu, sitting at the edge of Amu's hospital bed. Amu shrugged, but avoided Rima's gaze.

"Nothing. Just, tired is all."

"Amu, look at me." Slowly, Amu met her friends gaze. "Tell me what's up. Seriously." Rima told her. She held Rima's gaze, wondering if she could lie her way through. But about halfway in her thoughts she realized Rima wouldn't leave until she tells her.

"Ikuto." Amu told her a one word answer. It left Rima confused, and concerned. She arched an eye-brow at her friend.

"Amu. You have to face the fact that Ikuto..Left. It may be hard a first, but you have to forget about him one way or another.."Rima told Amu, her voice calm. Amu shook her head.

"No Rima. I saw him, _here. _Last night Rima, he was _here." _As Amu spoke she realized how weird it sounded to say she saw someone who they all knew left. On a plane.

Rima looked at her friend in disbelief, and shook her head. "Amu, I think you were just tripping out. There's no way he could've been here yesterday night. Don't you remember?" Rima kept on telling Amu how it was impossible that Ikuto was there. That he _didn't _leave.

"Ok. I guess I just imagined it all..." Amu showed Rima a reassuring smile, earning a nod from her friend. "That's what I was saying. You just get some rest. We'll be back soon." With one final good-bye hug Rima left the room.

Amu turned her head to look out the window. She felt her chest tighten, her body weak and in pain.

"_Please don't let it be a dream...Please don't let it be a dream.._"

...It was around the middle of the night when Amu woke up to the sound of the hospital door being locked with a _click._ She slowly opened her eyes to find Ikuto pulling a chair silently to the side of her bed. He had dark circles under his eyes, but his eyes sparkled once her eyes met his. He reached out his hand to pull hers closer to his mouth, and kissed her palm gently.

"Hello there." His voice was soft and quiet, his lips met her palm once again. Amu couldn't find the energy to be mad at him, at this point she was wondering if it was another dream or not. She smiled at him.

"This isn't a dream?" She asked him, earning a small chuckle. He pressed his cheek against her soft warm hands, and looked up at her. A small smile played across his lips.

"If this was a dream, you wouldn't be in here. And we would've been married by now." His smile turned into a smirk. Amu blushed, but kept her hands agasint Ikuto's cheek.

"Yeah..If this was a dream, you wouldn't have left. Or at least, pretended to.." Ikuto's smirk faded and his eyes were covered with guilt. Her dropped her hand, and sat up straight. He kept his gaze anywhere, but Amu.

"I'm sorry..." Ikuto finally said, still avoiding Amu's eyes. He felt her hands against both of his cheeks, and was forced to look her in the eye. He expected anger, but all he saw was happiness.

"It's okay, Ikuto. Just as long as you're here, with me." She forced herself into a sitting position, and bit back a groan of pain.

"Why do you care about if I'm here or not? What about Tadase?" Ikuto asked, his eyes held anger, and jealously.

"It was never Tadase, Ikuto. It was you," She paused and looked Ikuto in the eyes, "It was always you." She whispered and smiled, tears brimming in her eyes. Ikuto smiled also, the happiness in him shot through out his body. He got up from his chair, and leaned down to press his lips against hers.

Amu's eyes were wide when Ikuto pressed his lips against hers, though his was already close. Soon, her eyes started to close as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was slow and passionate, both of them loved every second of it. Ikuto wrapped his arms around the small of Amu's back, pulling her close. Their lips parted, but only stared an inch apart. Their noses touched, and so did their fore head. Amu was breathing hard for the lack of air, and finally opened her eyes to meet Ikuto's.

"One..Question." She told Ikuto, he smiled and inched his lips closer to her.

"Shoot." He breathed out, as Amu breathed in. The small action sent shivers down her spine.

"How'd you get in? It's past visiting hours." A small chuckle escaped Ikuto's lips, amusement was held in his eyes as he stared at Amu.

_"Oh, how I love you Amu Hinamori."_ Ikuto told her before taking her lips once more.

* * *

**Woot!I think it was a nice chapter. plenty of Amuto fluff right?haha, i suck at the fluff, but I think it passes(: so there you go folks! I hope you liked the story, and this chapter. please review! i think there's mistakes here and there, but i don't think their too major. so was that long-ish wait worth it? :) I hope it was! I love you all, thanks for everything. Review and tell me how it was! :)**

**-Po tah toes**


	32. Never Love Again

**LOL YOU GUYS THOUGHT THAT WAS THE END? HECK NO! haha tricked you all there with the complete story thing-a-ma-jig. ok done laughing. for real this time. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF NEVER LOVE AGAIN!I'll be thanking people in the end and what not. so just enjoy the last chapter. This chapter will be short, so..fair warning(: ladies and gentlemen, guys and gals. I give you.. the last chapter of**

** Never Love Again.**

After the midnight kisses with Ikuto, Amu started to get better faster then what everyone expected. "_I guess my kisses are your cure.." _Ikuto's voice ringed in her head as she stared up into the ceiling. She smiled, remembering that only last night he had said those words, and kissed her once again. She held a small key that was hanging around her neck in her hands. She let her fingers roam around the key, feeling every curve it has. Then she remembered Ikuto's matching lock necklace he had shown her after giving her the key. _You're the only one I open up to, _His words echoed in Amu's ear. _Corny_, she thought and blushed, _but very cute._ She pressed the key close to her heart, exhaled, and smiled at the sound of heavy foot steps stopping in her room. She stared at the doctor, her smile growing.

_"Miss Hinamori, You're free to leave the hospital."_  
**A few minutes later.**

Amu stood in the front of the hospital, the noon sunlight hitting her. She was back in normal clothes she wears, thanks to Rima, who left them under the blankets before she left on her last visit. She no longer had a bandage wrapped around her head, but a very noticeable scar was there. She shoved her hands into the back pockets of her white jeans. She sighed, and stared down to look at her pink shoes.

"Where the hell are they?" Amu muttered to herself, and rubbed her arms when there was a small breeze. She glanced down at her 3/4 pink sleeve, _useless, _she thought. _Doesn't even warm me up. Fail, Rima..Fail, _Amu thought as she wrapped her arms around her body. _Body Heat, _Amu told herself.

"You cold?" A voice asked her, and her head shot up. Amu glared at the person.

"_Rima! _What took you so long!" Amu told her friend as she walked up to her car, entered the front seat, and fastened her seat belt. Her hands fell to her knees once she closed the door and escaped the breeze. Rima glanced at her friend with a concerned look while driving out of the parking lot, but it didn't go unnoticed by Amu. She sighed.

"Doctors said it's fine that I'll be cold for a couple hours. They said I should be back to normal around 9 at night." Amu shrugged, and looked over her shoulder and found no one there. She faced forward again, happy that it was only Rima and her in the car.

"If you say so." Rima shrugged one shoulder as she drove.

"We're going to Kukai's house, just to let you know." Rima looked at Amu when she pressed lightly on the breaks when they reached a red light. She waited for a reaction from Amu, but her expression stayed the same.

"Who's there?" Amu asked, looking out the window.

"I don't know. I was just told to get you there. What. Ever. It. Takes." Amu looked back at Rima. A small michevious glint was in Rima's eyes, and her lips were formed in a evil-like smirk. They stared at each other, before laughing. Their laughter filled the car, washing away the awkward feeling.

A loud _HONK _boomed over their laughter, and Rima paused to look up at the street light and stepped on the gas at the sight of green. Rima glanced at the rear view mirror, and frowned. Amu stopped laughing, and looked behind them. No cars.

"I feel bad now. We were the only one's who got to go on the light." Rima said, but they could both hear the smile in her voice. Amu stiffled a giggle and looked at her blond friend.

"Don't laugh too long next time, focus...focus... on the road." Amu told Rima, motioning her hands and arms to the road. Rima shook her head and laughed softly.

"It's good to have you back, Amu."

**Kukai's house.**

Amu looked up at Kukai's house as she and Rima pulled up into the nearly empty drive way. She quickly hopped down the seat, and shut the door with her but. Her eyes went to straight to black SUV, with the suspicious black tint window. Amu glanced at Rima, but she simply walked up to bang her fists against the front door.

**"**Oi you lazy couch potatoes! Open the door, Amu's going to freeze out here!" Rima yelled as she banged on the door. Amu laughed softly to herself as she too went to the front door, awaiting for it to open. After a few minutes, shuffling from the other side of the door, it finally opened to reveal a smiling Nagihiko.

**"**Awesome. We're glad your back." Nagihiko pulled Amu inside, and into a friendly hug. Rima glanced at the two and walked inside her self, biting her bottom lip as she walked past them.

"So who's here?" Amu asked once Nagihiko pulled away. She looked down the hall that lead to the living room, which was abnormally quiet. She glanced back at Nagihiko before walking down the hall before him.

Once she reached the living room there was a large banner that hung across the wall saying '_Welcome back Amu!' _She looked around the room, but found that no one but Nagihiko was there.

**"**Only you, me, and Rima to finish that?" Amu asked, pointing at a table filled with varieties of food. Nagihiko shrugged and scractched his head, confused also.

Yelling came from the kitchen, but before the two can check it out three people emerged from the kitchen door. Rima looked over her shoulder and pointed at Amu, yelling "I freaking told you so!" to Kukai and Utau.

"Well this ruins _that _plan.." Kukai muttered under his breathe, but grinned at Amu.

**"**Welcome back my buddy oh pal." Amu was once again taken into another one of her friends arms, and she gladly hugged back. Once she pulled away, she was pulled into another hug.

**"**Don't pull another stunt like that again." Utau pulled away from Amu, and smiled warmly at her.

"It's xbox kinect time people! Let's dance till we drop baby!" Kukai yelled from across the room as he turned on the game console and put in dance dance.

**"**You will get you butt handed to you Kukai." Nagihiko stepped up towards Kukai, grinning at Kukai who grinned back.

"Challenge accepted." Their eyes shot up when the music started to play, and Nagihiko was the first to break into a few dance moves.

"Your boyfriend is weird." Rima told Utau, sitting on the end of couch and watched the two boys play the game. Utau nodded her head, and took a seat on the other end of the couch with Rima. "I know. Your's is too."

Amu stood their dumbfounded. Kukai and Utau? Since when? Nagihiko and Rima? Since when did _that _happen? Amu managed to move her feet to carry her to the middle seat between Rima and Utau.

"Boyfriend..Nagihiko..Girlfriend..Rima..Kukai...Utau.. erm, some one fill me in." Amu told her friends, staring from them, to their 'boyfriends' and back. She was confused.

"Nothing big. Just while in the hospital we got together." Rima shrugged like it wasn't a big thing, and Utau nodded towards Kukai smiling. Amu felt a sting of pain, finding out that your best friends was still working on their love lives while you were in the hospital hurt. Alot. Amu sighed, and slumped in her seat.

"Gee. Thanks for making sure I wasn't there." Amu muttered under her breathe, but it went by unnoticed when the door bell rang. Utau shot up as did Rima, and they both walked to the door. Amu frowned and slumped even more in her seat, she was feeling very _very _much left out. She was lost in her thoughts, and didn't notice that the room went silent.

"Am I at the right party?" A familiar voice to Amu broke the silence. Ever so slowly she turned her head to look. She let her lips tilt up into a smile.

"_Ikuto..." _

...A few months later, Ikuto walked down the shore, his hands intertwined with a much smaller one. He looked down at his pinkette, and she looked up to smile at him also, her honey eyes shinning. He smiled, and leaned down to kiss her forehead before continuing walking down the shore. The silence between the two was not awkward, actually it was the exact opposite, it was peaceful and loving.

"Cold?" Ikuto asked Amu once another small wave hit them once again, she squeezed his hand and shook her head.

"Not when your with me." Ikuto couldn't help but smile and pull his pinkette closer.

"You know, the rest of them will be looking for us eventually." By 'them' Ikuto meant the whole circle of close friends, Kukai, Nagihiko, Utau, and Rima. All of them were in a happy couple.

"They'll find us, maybe.." Amu spoke softly and looked at the horizon, she felt herself shiver slightly when the cold water hit her bare calves after she rolled up her jeans. It sadly went unnoticed by Ikuto.

"It's funny that before, I promised myself that I'd never love again." Amu smiled at herself, realizing how stupid she sounded.

"It seems like you didn't keep to your promise." Ikuto chuckled and once again squeezed Amu's hand.

"Not one bit." Amu agreed. Silence once again over came their conversation. The waves crashed onto their legs, and the rocks.

"Why did we come here early in the morning before sunrise. No one's even here.." Amu looked around them, and sure enough there was no one there. Ikuto smiled to himself once again, and looked toward the horizon.

"Secret.." Amu looked up at Ikuto, but realized that there should be nothing to worry about anymore. They froze as they watched the sun slowly peak out of the horizon.

"You ready to be together?" She asked him, her smile starting to reappear.

"Forever and ever." He bent down and kissed her. Ikuto smiled and thought to himself as he looked at the sunrise.

_Everything starts today. A new life. A new beginning. A new everything._

As they walked away together, the engagement rings on their flashed from the sun rise._  
_

* * *

**Alrighty guys and girls! I hope you like the last chapter, epilouge thing I guess. So anyways, It wasn't a sunset like how most things end. Its a sunrise since it symbolizes a new beginning and new everything. So arent' you guys happy that their getting married with the engagement rings and what not! Woot! I just wanted to surprise you guys with this chapter, and also I wanted to tell you all that I made a facebook account for my fanfiction account!It sounds weird when I say it...Idunno. Just look up Po Tah Tos and a profile picture of these potato like things that are smiling should show up. So id you see that one, that one is me! Message me or something, idunno. Add me maybe?I really don't know. Alrighty erm..any questions ask me? I dunno(X Now that I think about it, how did you guys like this chapter? Sorry im rambling, I just can't believe that it's finally over. I think this is one of my best stories so far. Anyways... Thank you for everyone that has read this story, even if you didn't review. Thank you everyone that has reviewed, favorited, or alereted this story. Thank you all very much, I love you all. Let's all hope this is not my last story.**

**-po tah toes  
**


End file.
